One Night to Forever
by Km802
Summary: Planner, Elizabeth Thatcher, had her life all figured out, until she met Jack Thornton. See what happens when their chance meeting in paradise and strong attraction changes their future in ways they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Peace. That's what Elizabeth Thatcher felt as she stood with her toes deep in the warm white sand, a beautiful Hawaiian sunset covering the sky. The creator of the universe had spared no expense on the night's view. The top of the sky, closest to the heavens was a deep, rich blue. Below that, the sky transitioned into the most vibrant shade of violet Elizabeth had ever seen. Lastly, as the sky touched the horizon the sky became a warm orange cream. It was breathtaking.

"Take a walk with me?" A deep voice spoke from behind. His warm arms embraced her body making her feel safe and loved.

Taking his hand, they walked along the water's edge, letting the tide wash over their sandy toes. Could there ever be anything more perfect than this? The idea of love had always intrigued Elizabeth. Was it like the movies and books portrayed? Was it less? Was it more? If this moment and all the others they had shared were any indication, it was so much more. More beautiful, more sensual, than anything she could have ever imagined.

Near a leaning palm tree, he stopped and turned to her. As he brushed her windblown hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, she looked deep into his eyes. In his sage colored eyes she could see his love. It was raw and true. The kind that would last forever. She held her breath as he leaned in. His hot breath against her skin making her knees feel weak. Their lips met and….

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Elizabeth shot up in bed, gasping for air. What the heck had just happened? She looked around the room as the alarm continued to blare its obnoxious tones. She was home in her apartment in Phoenix, Arizona. Reaching across to her night stand, she turned the alarm off.

"It was a dream. Just a dream." She huffed before flopping back down on her queen sized bed. Glancing upwards, her eyes landed on the beautiful Hawaiian lei she'd draped over the corner of her upholstered headboard. It wasn't "just" a dream.

Taking hold of her grey down comforter and lavender sheets, she pulled them up over her head, not ready to deal with anything the day had to offer her.

It had been three weeks since she and her friends had returned from their tropical vacation. For years, Elizabeth and her roommates Clara, Faith and their college friend Fiona had talked about doing a girl's vacation to Hawaii. They had all met at Stanford University and been the best of friends. After graduation, Clara, Faith and Elizabeth found themselves in Phoenix, while Fiona ended up in New York City. Now at the age of 24, they decided this was the year to do it. At some point they might each be married and then it would be harder to travel as much. They spent over a year planning the trip. In the end, they got seven unforgettable days in the Hawaiian sun.

Then of course, for Elizabeth, there was Jack Thornton. The man who'd occupied her heart and mind for the past few weeks since their chanced meeting in Maui. Ever since they'd said goodbye on the beach that last morning, Elizabeth struggled to understand her heart. Was it really love? Or just a fleeting island romance?

Picking up her phone, Elizabeth scrolled through the folder of pictures she had of the two of them. The whole week had been perfect. Then their last night together ended with a surprising twist. A line crossed. Elizabeth had been struggling ever since to make sense of it all.

She looked up, hearing a knock on her bedroom door.

"Elizabeth?" It was one of her roommates, Clara. "Are you awake? I'm making some coffee. You want any?"

"Sure. Be right out." Dragging her tired body out of bed, she pulled on a pair of shorts to go with the warn old t-shirt she had slept in. One she'd stolen from Jack on the trip. Wearing it made her feel comforted, loved.

"Morning, sunshine!" Faith smiled from the kitchen table. "You sleep okay?"

"Kind of." Ever since they'd returned, a decent night sleep evaded Elizabeth. She couldn't fathom why. It wasn't like she wasn't tired enough. "You guys off to work in a bit?"

"I am," Faith said. "I'm working a normal shift at the hospital today. They've got me back on the pediatrics floor again now that there isn't a shortage of nurses for the ER. Thank goodness. Should be home around dinner. You want to do something together?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled. "What about you, Clara?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I've got client meetings all day." Clara was an associate at one of Phoenix's most called upon interior design firms. "If I can though, I'd love a roommate dinner."

"Perfect. I'll cook." Since Elizabeth had summers off from teaching, she tried to lend a hand more than she could doing the school year.

Faith got up from the small kitchen table and placed her cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna be making a run to the grocery store after work. Either of you need anything?"

"We went two days ago," Elizabeth teased. "What did you forget?"

"Tampons," Faith rolled her eyes. "My monthly friend came to visit with a vengeance this month."

"Already?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. The three women had been living together so long, they knew each other cycles. It was a good thing. They all knew when to give each other some space due to stupid hormones.

"What do you mean 'already'?" Faith questioned. "It's right on time. One good thing about being on the pill for my skin is that my cycle is pretty predictable. No surprises here."

Clara handed Elizabeth a cup of coffee in her Beauty and the Beast mug and asked, "Did yours not hit yet?" She sat down.

"No." Elizabeth walked over to the wall calendar.

"It's the trip," Clara said over her cereal bowl. "All that traveling can throw you off. Mine was a couple days late this month. It's not like you have anything to worry about. One of the many benefits of waiting till marriage. You always know a late period is just that."

"You're probably right, about the trip I mean." Elizabeth walked back to sit at the table with Clara. She stared down at her coffee mug as if something was going to jump out and bite her.

Faith watched Elizabeth intently. She had a few questions for her friend. Ones that would have to wait to be asked, unfortunately. "So about the store, no one needs anything?"

"Actually…" Elizabeth started. "Could you grab me a pint of Ben and Jerry's?"

"Cherry Garcia?" Faith smiled knowingly. Elizabeth nodded. "You know, it might be easier on your waistline if you just call him."

"No," she blurted out with an uncharacterized harsh tone. Her response surprised both her roommates. They glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Just so you know," Clara began. "Jesse says the poor boy stares at his phone waiting for you to call."

"Why are you talking to Jesse about us?"

"I'm not, he was just checking in. That's all. He's one of Jack's best friends and he cares about you too."

"He barely knows me."

"He knows you enough."

Elizabeth knew her friends where just trying to help. "Sorry," Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't mean to get so emotional about it. I'm just figuring it all out, okay?"

"I get it. I mean, I don't really. But I trust you. You do what you need to do." Clara walked over and hugged Elizabeth where she sat.

"Thanks."

Faith stood there fiddling with her coffee mug. Worried she'd say something she shouldn't, she decided to exit the room. "I'm gonna go change for work."

Clara grabbed her purse and fabric sample books. "I'm heading out. See you ladies tonight."

"See ya!" Faith waved. "Beth, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Once Clara left for work and Faith was in the other room, Elizabeth poured the majority of her morning coffee down the drain and went back to bed. Laying in the center hugging one of her large throw pillows, her mind raced, but never settled on any one thought. It was like a hurricane in her head with no sanctuary in sight.

"Is it possible?" she thought, moving one hand to her flat stomach. "Who am I kidding, of course it's possible."

"Knock, knock?" Faith stood in the doorway dressed in her light blue nursing scrubs. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Is that all?" Even though she asked, Faith felt she already knew the answer. "You can talk to me, you know?"

"Faith, we've known each other for years. Of course I know that," Elizabeth smiled. "There's just nothing to talk about right now."

"You know, I could come home on my lunch today. We could… test something?"

Elizabeth sat up on her bed. "Faith…."

"You don't have to decide now. I'll have my cell. Just, text me if you want me to come, okay?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay. Thanks."

"Of course." She walked over and hugged her weary friend. As she left the room to go to work, she turned back. "And maybe think about calling him? Just a thought."

"Have a good day at work, Faith."

"I'll do my best. Love you."

"Love you too, girl."

Elizabeth waited till she heard the front door close and lock. Knowing she was alone, she covered her face with the pillow and screamed. Flopping her back down against the comforter, she sighed. She was a meticulous planner. Always had been, but she had no plan for this right now.

"How did this all get so messed up?"

….

Across the country sitting behind his desk at the Newark Police department, Jack Thornton sat spinning his pen with his fingers. He picked up his cell but quickly dropped it back down on the desk.

"Call her," his friend Mike Hickam sang from the desk in front of him. "You know you want to."

"I know I do. That's not the point."

"Alright." Mike leaned back in his chair. "Then what is the point?"

"She asked for time, I'm giving her that."

"Yeah, about that, I don't understand. How'd you go from what you two had on the island to her saying she needed time? It doesn't add up."

"It's nothing. Things just got… complicated."

"Complicated? What? Did you do something wrong?"

"No… I mean, yeah. We both sort of did but…. Oh nevermind. She'll call when she's ready. I know she will."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I do." Jack grabbed his keys out of the desk drawer and stood to leave. "Come on, Captain assigned us to patrol sector 3 today."

"Great," Mike rolled his eyes. "Every time we get assigned sector 3, something weird happens. It's like a bad omen."

"What?" Jack turned to Mike and laughed.

"Just think about it, man. Two months ago, there was that guy selling drugs out of the trunk of his car hidden in kid's toys. The month before we had the naked guy who thought he was a street performer."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Pink Cheeks. That was a nightmare."

"Right. Lord knows what's waiting for us out there today."

"Let's hope it's nothing too exciting. I don't like surprises."

"You and me both, my friend."

They grabbed their things and headed out to their patrol car. Jack gave Mike the keys, telling him to drive. His head wasn't clear. It had been 3 weeks since he'd seen or heard from Elizabeth. He was dying inside. Even though they'd only spent one week together, it was enough for his heart to fall head over heels for her. She was it, the one.

As they drove down the street Jack made a plan. If he didn't hear back from Elizabeth in the next week, he'd call her. Yes, she'd asked for time, and he was doing his best to give that to her, but did it really need to be like this? Even though things got carried away, his feelings were the same. They'd fallen in love. Heck, those feelings were a big part of why things ended the way they did. There was no going back now, but he was willing to try to move forward if she was.

"Earth to Jack?" Mike spoke loudly. He'd been trying to get Jack's attention but failed. "You wanna stop for coffee first?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I was just…"

"Thinking about Elizabeth. I know. Dude, just call her. You have to be on your game on the job, okay? I don't wanna get shot because of you." Mike said it jokingly, but at the same time, he meant it.

"I know. I'll think about it."

…..

Elizabeth felt antsy sitting alone at the apartment. She counted the weeks on the calendar six times. The answer was the same. She was late. She was never late.

Not ready to deal with anything, she'd dressed and went for a three mile run along her usual trek. There was a nice neighborhood not far from her apartment complex full of little culs-de-sac and the cutest little stucco homes in a variety of shades. She used to dream about living in one of those homes. Maybe even having a dog, and pool in the backyard. Seemed perfect. Right now though she couldn't think about what the future might hold.

When she got home, she showered and tried to distract herself with mindless chores like laundry and dusting. It was no use. Her friends were right. She should call him. She missed him terribly. The sound of his voice was like a soothing tea on a cold winters day. What was she thinking avoiding him like this? She loved him. Walking into her room with her cell, she pulled up his number.

"I can't." She tossed the phone into the pillows. "Not now. Not until I know."

….

At 12:15 Faith headed toward the nurse's locker room at the hospital to grab her lunch. Her day was half over but she was more than ready for it to end. As she turned the corner she found herself standing in front of one of her least favorite people.

"Jeez!" she groaned. "Joel, what's with you?"

"Sorry. I was looking for you."

"Why's that? I'm not working with any of your patients today."

"No, but… I was wondering, has Beth gotten any of my messages?"

"She has. I'm pretty sure she's even responded to a few of them."

"Right. I was thinking…"

Faith rolled her eyes. She know exactly what he was about to suggest. Dr. Joel Marsden wanted Elizabeth back. The two had met the previous fall and started dating not long after. Things seemed to be going well. It wasn't all fireworks and magic, but he was nice, and Elizabeth enjoyed his company. Then he had to go and do something stupid. In Faith's mind, there was no returning from that.

"Joel, you need to move on. She is."

"Right, but is she seeing someone?"

"She's… kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean?"

"It means you don't have a chance okay? Now excuse me, I'd like to enjoy what's left of my break." She hurried down the hall and into the locker room. "What a jerk," she groaned. Opening her locker she pulled out her phone to check her messages. She didn't carry her phone with her on the floor. Anyone who would need to get ahold of her in a hurry knew to call the hospital and have her paged.

As she scrolled through her messages, she noticed two from her mom, one from this adorably cute, yet shy guy she met on their trip to Hawaii, Mike Hickam. She responded to his sweet message asking how her day was by asking him what he was up to as well. Just as she was about to put her phone away, she got a message from Elizabeth.

"_I'm ready to do that thing we talked about."_

Faith asked the nurse next to her to cover her patients. She agreed, so Faith texted Elizabeth back.

"_I'm coming! And I'm bringing supplies!"_

When Faith arrived back at the apartment, she found Elizabeth pacing in the living room. She hurried over to help Faith with the bags.

"What all did you get?"

"Everything I could think of. I got ice cream, cookie dough, watermelon seltzer water, chocolate, those potato chips you like so much, Kleenex and…." She pulled out a little pink box. "This. Look, its digital!"

"Why do you say that with such excitement?" Elizabeth asked taking the box from Faith.

"I don't know. I thought it was cool. You don't have to stare at it trying to decide if it's one line or two. The answer will be clear."

"Clear is good, I guess." Elizabeth stared at the box. "Faith…"

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Elizabeth grabbed the seltzer water and retreated into the shared bathroom and closed the door. Faith paced outside waiting.

"How's it coming?" she asked through the door a moment later.

"Faith, I'm trying to pee on a stick. I don't know what more to tell you."

"Sorry. Just impatient, I guess."

When the door opened, Elizabeth came out and nodded. "Now we wait ten minutes."

"Alright." Faith looped her arm through Elizabeth's and the two walked into Elizabeth's room and sat on the bed.

"How was work?" Elizabeth asked, looking for something to take her mind off the fact that her life could possibly have taken such an unplanned turn.

"Just another work day."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for the remaining eight minutes. When the timer on Elizabeth's cell went off, she got up and walked back into the bathroom.

"Well?" Faith asked nervously as Elizabeth walked back into the hallway. "What does it say?"

Four days later…

Jack returned to his apartment after pulling a grueling double shift. Still no word from Elizabeth. He wasn't giving up. Not a chance. Tomorrow was his much deserved day off. After getting a good night sleep he would call, pour his heart out to her and make things right. Whatever it took.

As he walked through the lobby of his apartment building, he stopped by the mail room to check his box. The area was one of the things he loved about his old style apartment building. The boxes had tiny keys and looked like the kind you would find in an old 1920's building. He juggled his paper coffee cup in his hands as he opened the small rectangular door and began pulling out the envelopes inside.

"Yes!" He shouted, nearly spilling his coffee. He did manage to drop all his mail except for the letter that caused all his excitement. It was from Elizabeth.

Quickly Jack ripped it open and began reading. Praying it wasn't some sort of "Dear John" letter. As he read each word, his eyes grew wider.

"Oh, my God…" The coffee he'd carefully balanced, tipped and began to spill all over the floor and his shoes. "Oh, Beth…."

A month before….

Elizabeth Thatcher's first grade classroom was buzzing with last day of school energy as she did her best to help her students gather all their belongings before the final bell rang. The end of the term was bittersweet for the second year teacher. Elizabeth had taken the job at Madison Elementary in Phoenix, Arizona right after graduation. She started as a kindergarten teacher with a one year contract. Now, she was a first grade teacher with permanent position. About half of the students in her class this year she had had for two years now. All nineteen of her students were a delight and meant so much to her.

"Alright students, one more thing before the bell rings." She moved to stand in front of the door as the kids lined up for dismissal. "I want to thank each and every one of you so much for this past year. It was a pleasure to be your teacher and I look forward to seeing you all around the halls next year when you're second graders! You each are very special and I hope you have a great summer!"

The bell rang and one by one her students gave her a hug and hurried off down the hall towards the buses and carpool area. When the last child had left, Elizabeth let out a contented sigh. It truly had been a good year professionally for her. She was feeling confidant in her abilities as an educator and knew this was her purpose in life.

She checked her watch and began the daunting task of cleaning up her classroom. Her students had been a big help taking down their artwork and name tags to take home. Most of what was left for Elizabeth was tidying up whatever was left behind. The fact that she would be teaching in the same classroom again in the fall made it a lot easier. She wouldn't have to pack up her posters or books. Even her desk could remain as it was. She did however grab a framed picture of her with her siblings and another of her four best friends to take home with her.

After packing up all that she needed for now, she headed out to her blue Subaru Crosstrek and headed home. Traffic wasn't terrible, making her drive from school to the front gate of her apartment building only 20 minutes.

The complex she lived in was a nice mix of Italian and desert style with the classic stucco siding that was so familiar around the south west. It was well landscaped with cacti and palm trees, rock gardens and even a few areas of grass and flowers. She climbed up the stairs to the third floor with her bag over her shoulder and a box of her things in her arms. When she reached her door, she struggled to maneuver the box to reach her keys. Instead of putting the box down, she kicked the door three times, hoping one of her roommates were home.

"Coming!" she heard Clara Stanton call from inside their apparent. The door opened and her smiling, dark silky haired roommate reached for the box. "Beth! Are you excited?! Of course you're excited!"

Elizabeth laughed at her bubbly friend. "Are you referring to me being on summer break or our trip?"

"Both! In a few short days we will be on a plane to paradise! Are you all packed?"

"Just about. I need your help picking another bathing suit though."

"Oh yes. Let's do that! We're meeting Faith and Fiona for a celebration dinner at seven. Let's see if we can finish packing before that."

"Sounds good to me. I want to actually sleep tonight."

Fiona, the fourth member of this best friend group had flown in the night before so that they could all fly out to Hawaii together. Right now, she and Faith were out shopping for last minute items for the trip.

As Elizabeth hurried towards her room she noticed a large display of roses sitting on their small kitchen table.

"What are these?"

Clara winced. "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one."

"Jellybeans!" She took the flowers and dumped them in the garbage before continuing to her room. "Why does he keep doing this?"

"Um, did you just say Jellybeans? I'm sorry, are you twelve?" Clara laughed. "You are allowed to swear, you know."

"I don't like swearing and you know it."

"True. You are good like that. So about Joel, he is a surgical resident and busy. Are you sure he realizes you broke up?"

"Oh, he knows. In fact, it was his call remember? He said he needed less distractions in his life. Though somehow that still meant going out with Bridgette from Pediatrics. Faith saw them after her shift one night looking very… chummy. I guess she called off whatever was going on though because two weeks after he started with this flower routine. I've been dealing with this for like a month now!"

"Are you alright with where things are?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am. Except I wish he'd stop sending flowers or candy or whatever. We honestly weren't right for each other. You know, he used to tease me? Calling me a good girl as if it was a bad thing."

"Really? Ugh, you don't need that in your life."

Elizabeth sat down at the edge of her bed. "You know what I want? I want someone who's kind and funny. Someone I can talk to for hours who doesn't just get bored with me. Someone who can give me goosebumps with a single smile."

"That sounds amazing. You'll find that, Beth. I know it."

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think that sort of thing is just in the books I read."

"No, I think it's there. The timing just hasn't been right yet."

Elizabeth nodded. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out two one piece bathing suits. "For now I need to focus on something else. So, which one? Blue or floral?"

….

"Heads up!"

Twenty-five year old Jack Thornton opened his eyes just as a 32 oz. bottle of water came flying at his face. With ninja like reflexes, he caught the bottle an inch away from his face.

"Nice catch, my friend," Jack's friend Lee Coulter said with a gleeful grin. He tossed the remaining bottles to the other guys sitting at the LAX airport terminal with them, Jesse, Mike and Lucas.

"To Hawaii!" Lucas said as he lifted the bottle of water into the air. "To our friend Lee who's decided to tie the knot with the most eccentric woman we've all ever met, and to us. Friends to the end! Let's go have some fun!"

"Here, here!" Lee, Mike and Jesse cheered.

Jack silently raised his own bottle in the air and closed his eyes again. Jesse Flynn plopped down in the seat beside his friend.

"What's up, man? Aren't you stoked? Ten days of vacationing in an island paradise with your best bros. Aren't you even a little excited?"

"I'm very excited. Just tired. I pulled a double shift yesterday remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jesse winced. "Sorry to give you a hard time."

"No worries."

Jack worked for the Newark Police Department with Mike and Lucas. Lately with Lee, his roommate, moving out and getting ready to marry, Jack felt antsy. He worked extra hours over the past month and now had a pretty good chunk of vacation time set aside. Not to mention a little extra money in the bank.

Lee came over and sat down on the other side of Jack who sat up more and slapped the groom-to-be on back.

"Ready, my friend?"

Lee nodded. "You know I thought I'd be nervous but I'm not. I'm really excited to be starting this life with Rosie. It's time."

"It is, I'm happy for you. And that's not just because you getting married means we get to spend a week away."

Lee laughed, "Of course not."

"This is perfect, Lee," Lucas said taking a big gulp of his water. "Jack here needs to live a little."

"What are you saying?" Jack leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

Lucas looked him square in the eye. "I'm saying all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. You got to live a little, man!"

"I live just fine, thank you."

"Oh really? When was the last time you went out on a date?" Jack threw back his head as he thought. "Exactly. It's time."

"If you say so."

"I do and when we get back I'm setting you up with a woman from the club. She's a friend of mine. You'll love it." Lucas moonlighted as a bartender at a night club in the city.

"No way. Not one of your friends," Jack laughed.

"Why not? Are you suggesting my friends aren't respectable ladies of society?"

"Not at all. The whole setup thing though, it's not for me. Okay?"

"Jesse, help me here. This is your best bud we're talking about here," Lucas asked, feeling as if he was losing the battle.

"No can do, amigo. I'm with Jack."

Lucas sighed. "Am I the only party animal left in this group?"

"I don't know," Lee teased. "There's still Mikey here."

Mike Hickam, the shyest of them all choked on his water. "Nope. Not me."

"Good grief…" Lucas laughed. He was happy for Lee, but had no plans of ever being tied down himself.

Jack on the other hand couldn't have been happier for his friend. He'd known the moment his roommate met the theatrical Rosie LaVeaux two years before that he was a goner. If anything, he was a little jealous. He wanted that for himself. He wanted to meet someone and fall head over heels for them like the way his Dad always talked about when he met Jack's mom. Maybe it was a fairytale, but it happened for them. Maybe it could happen for him too.

Lucas was right though. He didn't get out much. His job as a Newark City Police officer scared away a lot of good women. Besides that, he'd yet to meet someone that gave him that spark. That shock of lightning that went straight to the heart. Even if he did meet someone now, he worked too much.

That's what this trip to Hawaii was all about. His friends would be getting married under an island sunset the day after they arrived. After that, the guests were free to enjoy an adventurous vacation. Jack, Jesse and the boys had mapped it all out. A week full of jet skis, snorkeling, surfing, and hiking.

Jack needed this trip. He needed a break from the chaos of his job. As much as he loved what he did, he felt ready for a change. Not in occupation, but maybe in location.

After graduating Penn State with a degree in criminal justice, Jack got a job with the police department in the State College community. It was a dream. After his first year on the job however, he got the call no one ever wants to receive. His mother, Charlotte Thornton, had been diagnosed with an aggressive cancer. Jack put in for an immediate transfer back home to New Jersey. Thankfully, it was granted without delay.

Even though he was leaving behind the city he'd come to know and love, he had no regrets. Spending that last year of his mother's life with her was a gift. His younger brother, Tom lived in Boston and came home as often as he could. After Charlotte passed, Jack stayed in New Jersey to be close to his dad. The man had lost his best friend, his true love. It was a loss Jack couldn't even imagine. His father had no regrets though. As sad as he felt, he still smiled whenever he thought of his wife. Jack wanted that. That all encompassing, eternal love.

Soon the gate agent was calling the first two zones for boarding the flight to Hawaii.

"Here we go, gentleman!" Lee said as they all grabbed their carry-ons. "It's wedding time!"

….

Three day's later, as the girls plane began its final descent into the Kahului Airport on the island of Maui, Elizabeth and her friends started packing up their magazines and other carry-on items back into their bags.

"Elizabeth, you arranged a car, right?" Faith asked.

"Yup. We've rented a Jeep Wrangler for our stay. I know its a little cliché to drive a Jeep in Hawaii but I figured, why not?"

"Oh, I'm so into this!" Fiona squealed. "What color is it?"

"You know, I didn't specify. Just told them we needed room for all four of us and our bags. All of our names are on it so we can all take turns driving."

Before long they were settled in their white Jeep Wrangler heading down the highway to the resort.

"Oh wow, I could get used to this." Faith hung her golden locks out the side of the open Jeep, soaking up the sun.

"Are you kidding me?" Fiona laughed, her feet propped up on the dash. "I'm already used to this."

Elizabeth smiled at her friends. The GPS on her phone told her they had about another 15 minutes before reaching the Wahi Lani Resort. Until then, they'd drive along the ocean road and let the wind and sun kiss their faces. After all, this trip was all about enjoying life.

…..

Out on the water, the cool ocean breeze hit Jack's face as he sat straddling his rented surfboard. He'd let the last two good waves pass him by. Jack was in no hurry today. He liked the feel of being on the water, his hand gliding over the surf as the sun beat down on him.

The day before, Jack stood beside one of his oldest friends, and roommate as he promised to love, honor and cherish the woman he loved till his last breath. Jack wanted that. To love someone so much you couldn't bear the thought of being without them. Someone who is your perfect partner in every way. Lee had found that. Maybe he could too. He'd always felt like when he met her, he'd just know somehow.

"Hey, man," Jesse paddled up next to Jack. "You good? You look like your head's somewhere else."

"I'm good. Just thinking."

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

"Life, love." Jack grinned.

"Ah, the big L's." Jesse laughed. "Right now, My only thought is where my next meal's coming from."

"Simpleton."

"Hey, I'm happy!" They laughed. "My life is good. Why rock the boat wanting more?"

"Maybe you're right."

"I am, but for me. If you want more, nothing's wrong with that. You think this has anything to do with Lee getting hitched?"

"It's not new, but maybe that's why I keep thinking about it. Problem is, when I think about the future, there's no face to place next to me."

"Give it time, my brother. Give it time."

Jack nodded. Seeing the next wave, he began to paddle out, diving under the water at just the right moment and riding the wave with skill all the way back towards the shore.

"Woohoo!" Jesse yelled. "Nice one!" Jesse caught the next wave and went over to Jack. "What do you say one more and then we go meet the guys?"

"Two more. Race you out."

"You're on!"

…..

Elizabeth drove up to the main entrance of the Wahi Lani Resort. She handed the keys over to the valet and then started unloading the Jeep of their luggage. The resort's lobby was even more beautiful than the pictures they'd seen on the internet. It's high ceilings with exposed beams had fans that had wood palm leafs for fan blades which gave an additional breeze. At their feet were marble-like floors so clean you could see a bit of your reflection in them. In the center was a four tiered fountain framed perfectly by the carved archways along the back wall which lead right out to resort's pools and five star restaurant.

"All checked in!" Faith said coming back to the group with their keys. They followed the friendly bellhop up to the fourth floor. He left the cart with their bags in the hallway between the two adjoining rooms that they had. Faith and Elizabeth took one, while Clara and Fiona took the other.

"What do you think?" Faith asked Elizabeth.

"I think…" she looked out the window. "This is amazing."

As Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony of their room, she couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. The view was something out of a dream. From their balcony she could see the white beach and the bluest water she'd ever laid eyes on. "Yup, totally amazing."

Faith came out to join her. "This is nice. We even have patio furniture out here."

"I know, doesn't it seem like the perfect place to read?"

"It is. As long as that's not all you do this trip."

"It won't be. I promise." Elizabeth looked back out along the shore. She saw a couple walking hand in hand where the water crashed against the sand. "Look at that."

"I can only imagine how romantic it would be to be here with someone you loved."

"Maybe you should keep it in mind for your honeymoon," Elizabeth suggested.

Faith laughed, "What honeymoon? I haven't been on a date in months."

"I meant someday when you do meet the right guy."

"Sure, if I ever meet him. The only people I see are patients, medical staff and you gals."

"Well it's a huge hospital. 

"I'd prefer not to date someone from work. So my dating pool is small."

Elizabeth nodded and looked back out at the couple strolling out of sight. She wanted that. Her mother had told her she was too picky. That no guy would match her high standards. Elizabeth didn't think her standards were that high. She just wanted someone who would love her, honor her, and cherish her. It wasn't like she was waiting for Mr. Perfect. Just Mr. Perfect for her.

A knock on the door connecting their rooms pulled her from her daydream. Faith opened the door and welcome their friends inside.

With a little jump, Clara laid down on the plush bed closest to the door. "We should call and make reservations for dinner at the beachfront restaurant here for tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure. I'll call down." Elizabeth dialed the number on the hotel phone. "Huh, it's busy. I'll change quick out of my travel clothes and walk down and talk to them."

"I'll go with you." Clara slid off the bed before slipping on her flip flops. "I want to get a closer look at that pool anyway."

"Alright. We'll be back. You ladies need anything?" Elizabeth asked Faith and Fiona.

"Nope, all set. I think I may just live right here!" Faith called back from the balcony.

….

Elizabeth and Clara stepped off the elevator into the lobby. Elizabeth was feeling completely refreshed. She redid her hair and threw on a red knee length sundress with white and black flowers. Her gladiator sandals added a great flare to her outfit.

"I have to say," Clara started. "I'm a little surprised you didn't already have reservations made for us."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. You're a meticulous planner. I half expected itineraries and all that for this trip."

Elizabeth gasped, "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh, come on, admit it. You're a planner. Which is totally fine by the way. I have a feeling this trip would not go as smoothly if it wasn't for you."

"But you said it as if it was a bad thing."

"I'm sorry," Clara gave her a side hug as they walked. "I didn't mean to. It's cute really. You have your lists, your five and ten year plans."

"Fiona says I need to let go and relax more."

"Maybe, but not so much that you stop being you."

"I'll try." She smiled. Rounding the corner, Elizabeth ran straight into something hard and warm, falling straight to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Shoot, you alright?" a male voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up into the sage green eyes of quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen.

"Here, let me help you up." She took the hand he offered as he carefully helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth dusted herself off, feeling about as red in the face as a ripe strawberry. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I guess."

"That's okay. I wasn't either. I'm Jack. Jack Thornton."

"Elizabeth Thatcher. Hi."

"Hi."

The two stood there staring at each other for a moment until Clara stepped forward extending her hand to the man standing beside Jack. "I'm Clara, Elizabeth's friend."

"Hi, Clara, name's Jesse. Jack's friend." He chuckled at himself.

"Elizabeth," Jack repeated just above a whisper. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the beautiful woman he'd just plowed into. Her eyes were an enchanting shade of blue, not unlike the water they'd just been surfing in. Her wavy caramel hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail off her shoulders, which were left bare except for the one inch straps of the dress she wore. A dress that in Jack's mind, seemed to hug her every curve perfectly. Suddenly noticing his fixation, he blinked rapidly and spoke again. "Hi."

"Hi." That seemed to be the only word Elizabeth could muster. She was just as fixated on him as he appeared to be on her. "We were just… trying to make a reservation for dinner. We should get back to that."

"Were you guys thinking the place right here?" Jesse pointed in the direction of the resort's restaurant.

"Yeah, is it good?" Clara asked.

"It is. Our buddy's rehearsal dinner was there the other night. I hear it gets pretty packed though."

"Oh, well do you have another suggestion in case they're full?" Clara asked. "We just got in a little bit ago. How long have you been in town?"

Jack stood there speechless so Jesse carried on. "Just a couple days, but we got the lay of the land pretty quick. Jack here likes to have a plan, so we came into this well informed."

"Ah, another planner." Clara laughed, looking over at her friend. "Beth here is the same."

Elizabeth turned her eyes from Clara to Jack. He stood there tall and strong with a dimpled smile that could melt an iceberg.

"We're going to this place right on the water tonight. It's called Lava Lava. They've got the tables right out on the sand. Food's pretty good too. Would you ladies care to join us?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," Elizabeth quickly stated, feeling very flustered. "Besides, it's not just us. We've got two other friends here with us."

"That's not a problem. So do we!" Jesse grinned casually. "Tell you what, check and see if there's any availability here at the hotel restaurant. If there's not, join us instead."

"Deal!" Clara agreed before Elizabeth could pretest.

As the girls walked up to the main desk to try and place their reservation, Elizabeth could sense Jack's eyes on her. It was as if they were burning a hole into her exposed back. Part of her didn't mind, the other part felt nervous.

Sitting in the lobby while they waited, Jack watched Elizabeth with great intent. "Wow," he whispered.

"I know. Did you see that girl Clara? Dang. I could forget my name looking in her eyes." Jesse looked over at Jack. "Something tells me you only noticed her friend though. What's her name again?"

"Elizabeth. Yeah, she's beautiful."

"Dude, here they come." Jesse smacked Jack to gain his attention. "Let's see if luck's on our side tonight."

The girls seemed deep in discussion as they approached. Clara was the first to speak to them.

"The earliest reservation they could give us was 10 tonight. I think we're gonna want to eat sooner than that."

"Great! So you'll join us?" Jesse grinned.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth started slowly. "We don't really know you. I'm not sure we should be going out with you like that."

"Smart," Jack spoke. "Not that you can't trust us," he quickly added. "I'm a police officer back home. One of the things I do is teach a safety class. Going anywhere with people you don't know is one of the first things we tell women and young adults not to do."

"So you understand?" Elizabeth said with a sigh of relief.

"I do. So, what would you want to know?"

His question took her off guard. "Know?"

"Yeah. What would help make you comfortable enough to go out with us?"

Jesse did his best to hide his surprise at his friend's forwardness.

"I…. I don't know." Elizabeth spoke softly. She gave a playful sort of grin before continuing. "Are you really a police officer?"

"I am." Jack pulled out his wallet and showed her his license and a picture of him in uniform with two other officers.

"I see." She blushed, thinking how good he looked in that photo.

"We're in town for our friend's wedding. He got married yesterday. Now we have the week just for a vacation. What about you?"

"Girl's vacation!" Clara said with her fist pumped into the air. "What about you, Jesse? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an EMT," he said proudly. "Our friends Mike and Lucas work at the police department with Jack. Though Lucas moonlights as a bartender too. Both are good guys. We're all single, no criminal records. So what do you say? Join us for a fun, low key dinner?"

Jack saw the hesitation in Elizabeth eyes and added, "What about we meet down here later, all of us? If you're uncomfortable at all, we'll understand."

"You're a very understanding guy, Jack?" Elizabeth smiled uncontrollably.

"I try to be."

Elizabeth looked to Clara. It seemed like she and Jesse where sizing each other up in a flirtatious, yet still appropriate manor. As she glanced back over at Jack, his hands shoved in the pockets of his board shorts, an innocent smile on his face, she couldn't deny she wanted more time with this guy.

"Sure. What time?"

After firming up plans, the girls quickly headed back up the stairs.

"Change of plans, ladies! Tonight we have dates!" Clara sang as they got back to the hotel room.

"What?" Faith laughed. "How on earth did that happen?"

Clara explained the whole ordeal from Elizabeth literally bumping into the handsome stranger to the end where they now had dinner plans."

"Trust me," Clara added. "We will not regret this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood in front of the steam covered mirror of his hotel room after a nice hot shower. With a washcloth, he tried to clear the mirror to get a better look at himself. Running his hand over his slight 5 o'clock shadow, he debated whether or not to shave. His rule had always been to shave before a date, but this wasn't really a date. Was it? More like hanging out with friends. Female friends that he didn't really know much about except that one in particular made him feel like someone finally flipped on the switch. She'd ran straight into him in the lobby. The smell of tropical flowers and vanilla lotion filling his senses. He never realized how enticing those scents could be until they came from her. Elizabeth. A classic name, for a classy girl. At least, that was the impression he got, and he was generally a good judge of character. Came with the job.

With less than an hour to go before he was supposed to meet the others, Jack decided to forgo shaving and began fussing with his hair. It wasn't that he was terribly into his looks, but the cowlick he inherited from his father demanded attention. It had a mind of its own.

Hearing a rhythmic rapping on the door, Jack pulled on a dark gray pair of shorts and answered it.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

"Just have a quick question for you. What's this Jesse told me about our dinner plans tonight?"

Jack let out a bashful laugh. "We kind of bumped into two women in the lobby earlier."

"Pretty?"

"Very."

"Interesting. So now we're taking them all to dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess. They seemed nice and they just got to the island."

"Alright, I'm game." Lucas winked at Jack. "Guess I'll go get ready."

With the room to himself again, Jack turned on his favorite playlist on his phone and headed to finish getting ready.

…..

Elizabeth stood in front of the hotel closet she shared with Faith, thumbing through the number of tops and sundresses she'd brought.

When she'd packed for this trip she didn't plan on going out on a date. Not that it was a date, she thought. Just a group of friends hanging out with another group of friends. Easy. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Ever since her embarrassing scene in the lobby, she couldn't get the image of Jack Thornton out of her mind. She tried, but that handsome smile, clear green eyes, and compassionate voice was not easy to forget. Then there were those dimples he flashed. She was pretty sure those alone made her blush.

Pulling two dress options out of the closet, she turned to Faith. "Which one?"

Faith sat up on the bed, where she was reading. "Oh, the green halter. It looks amazing with your eyes. I'll wear the pink one. If you don't mind that is."

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "What's mine is yours. It's been that way since college, right? I think that's why you like living with me so much."

"Can you blame me? I spend most of my waking hours, and a number of sleeping hours for that matter, in scrubs. I come home and you and Clara look like you've stepped off the cover of some fashion magazine."

"Not true!"

"Ah, very true. Now go dress and do your hair so I can get in there. These blonde ringlets won't tame themselves."

…..

Jack stood with his friends next to the fountain in the main lobby, his eyes fixed on the main elevators.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Lucas asked his fidgety friend.

"I'm nervous. I don't talk to women much," he said putting his tan fedora with the navy band back on his head.

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"A long time."

"That's not true!" Jesse exclaimed. "We did that double what, 3 months ago?"

"Right. That. I don't think she liked me."

"She thought you were cute. You just mumbled too much. Be confident!"

"But I'm not confident…"

"You are on the job," Jack added.

"That's different."

"Not really. I work with you every day, Mike. I wouldn't if I thought you were incapable or a danger to me or anyone else. You've got a big heart, and you listen to people. Just be you tonight. Have fun and think of the girls as just… guys on the force. Not potential dates. We've got a week here anyway. That's it. Let's have some good clean fun."

"Sure," Mike said as Jack slapped him on the back. "I can do this."

The elevators across the lobby dinged as the door opened wide.

"Holy…" Lucas gaped as four beautiful young women stepped off. "Tell me that's them."

"That's them." Jack felt the corners of his lips curve up. Elizabeth was laughing at something one of her friends had said. Her smile was radiant. The green dress she wore looked like it was made specifically with her figure in mind. Moving a stray curl back behind her ear, she looked up in their direction and waved, receiving a friendly nod from Jack in return.

"Clara is the one in the yellow with the blue sweater," Jesse said with a grin.

"And the one in the green?" Lucas asked.

"That's Elizabeth." Jack left his group to meet the girls halfway. "Hello again."

"Hi, Jack," Elizabeth smiled at him as the others all came closer. "Hey, Jesse."

"Elizabeth, Clara. Good to see you again."

Introductions were made as they all headed out to the cars. Jack asked Elizabeth where she had parked and suggested she follow him to the restaurant. She agreed and they all piled into the jeep and waited for the guys to pull up near them.

"I have to hand it to you," Fiona said with a laugh. "You may have found the 4 cutest guys on the island. And such gentlemen. Well, so far anyway. Nicely done, Beth!" Fiona teased.

"And all because I didn't look where I was going. Funny, right?"

Jack pulled up behind them in a rugged black jeep with the top down, very similar to theirs.

"Ready?" he asked. "I'll try not to lose you."

"You better. This was all your idea," she teased.

As the two groups traveled down the ocean view road, Elizabeth turned on the music on her phone. It immediately went to the playlist she was last listening to.

"You and your Elton John music," Clara said with a smile from the front passenger seat.

"I know, I can't help it. Dad used to listen to it every morning when he'd drive us to school. It's homey for me." She picked up the phone and handed it to Clara. "Pick something we all like."

"No, its okay! I just think it's cute."

"I appreciate that, but still. Choose something we all like."

With a giddy laugh, Clara put on Elvis Presley's song, "Burning Love."

"Now we're talking!" Faith cheered before they all started singing along.

A gust of wind blew something from the guy's Jeep. Sending the item flying towards them.

"I got it!" Faith reached up from the back seat, catching it just as it flew over. "It's a hat. I think the guy's name was Mike, right? The cute, quiet one." Putting it on her head, she placed her hand on it for safekeeping.

Clara turned back to see her and laughed. "Very cute, girl!"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she turned, following Jack into the sandy parking lot of what looked like a very popular dining spot. She pulled into the parking space next to Jack and turned off the engine.

Jack climbed out of the jeep and walked over to the girls. He noticed Lucas wasting no time before striking up a conversation with Fiona. Jack rolled his eyes with a small laugh at the man's shameless flirting with the long auburn haired woman.

Reaching Elizabeth's side, he leaned towards her a bit and gestured to the two, "He thinks he's real debonair."

She laughed and whispered back, "Then he and Fiona should get along very nicely. She likes guys who are very… charismatic."

"Oh, well, match made in heaven then, I guess." They both laughed.

Faith bashfully walked over to Mike. He gave her a smile and a nod. "Nice hat there."

"Thanks, I rather like it," she grinned. "Here."

"Thank you for rescuing it." With a little flick of his wrist, the hat landed back on his head.

Faith looked on in awe. "That was so cool."

"I'll teach you if you want."

"Yes, please!"

She tried, failing multiple times. The last time she tried just before they walked into the restaurant, she succeeded in getting the hat on the top of her curly locks.

"Perfect!" Mike smiled. When she handed it back to him, he noticed her squint in the sun. He took it and placed it right back on her head. "Looks better on you."

Jack gave Mike a wink, encouraging him. Jack and Mike were partners at the police station and good friends all through college. Mike's shy demeanor and desire to fade into the background had always been a struggle for him. On the job however, Jack felt Mike was a stud. Strong, brief and with exceptional moral character. He just needed to blend those two sides of his personality.

Other than the fact that there were few walls, the covered seating area looked like a typical restaurant. Lava Lava was basically a fancy pavilion with an indoor kitchen in the front. Up high in the rafters there were large ceiling fans with wooden blades designed to look like palm leaves, attempting to keep the shaded area cool. There were a bunch of tables and TV screens spread out around the outside, displaying the news and a number of sporting events.

"Aloha, how can I help you?" the hostess said with a smile.

"Would it be possible to do outdoor seating for 8 tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Of course. Follow me." The group walked out to toward the beach. Spaced out among the sand were tables with padded deck chairs. It was like mini outdoor living rooms. The hostess took them to one of the furthest tables closest to the water. There were two couches on either side of the low table with a single seat chair on either end. "How's this?" she asked.

"Perfect. Thank you," Jack replied.

Elizabeth and Clara sat on one of the couches with Elizabeth in the center.

"May I sit next to you?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Sure." She could feel her ears heating up as his leg brushed up against hers. Silently she told herself to get a grip. He was just a guy. A very polite, muscular, good looking guy. Still, just a guy. She'd been around fit attractive men before. Some of Faith's doctor friends and the occasional guy from the gym. For some reason, Jack was different. No one had ever left her so unhinged with just a smile.

Looking around at the group, Elizabeth noticed her friends where all having an easy time talking to Jack and his friends. Yet as she sat there, she felt completely tongue tied.

"_So what's my deal here?" _she thought.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Fiona called over from her seat on the opposite couch with Lucas and Faith. "Lucas here is from Newport Beach too."

"Really? What school did you go to?"

"Pacifica."

"Clara and I were at Sage Hill."

Lucas laughed. "We went to school all of what, 10 miles apart and never met? How funny is that?"

"Well, it is a big city," Elizabeth laughed. "Though I bet we passed each other at least a few times."

"I'm sure. Maybe even at a game or something. Did either of you gals play anything?"

"Not me!" Clara said with a laugh. "You are looking at a very uncoordinated girl. Elizabeth did though. Volleyball. She was very good. Even had a nickname."

"Don't go there…" Elizabeth warned with a laugh.

"A nickname, huh?" Jack asked, giving her a playful nudge with his shoulder. "Come on now. You've got to tell us."

"It was nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Clara laughed. "They didn't call you "The Hammer" for nothing!"

"Oh, good grief," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I was a pretty good player and we went to state all four years I played. That's all it was."

"I think I liked your college nickname better," Faith grinned. "Wonder Woman.""

"Wonder Woman"? Nice," Jack laughed. "We'll have to challenge you ladies to a friendly game this week."

"I don't know if you want to do that. We can get pretty competitive." Elizabeth found herself flirting.

"Bring it on, Wonder Woman."

They all laughed.

…..

The waitress came by soon after and took everyone's drink orders, leaving food menus behind.

"So what's good here?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Well, how adventurous do you want to be?"

"When it comes to food, I'll try just about anything."

"Alright then. I'd say try the Hawaiian plate. It will give you a little bit of everything that's special to the islands."

Elizabeth read the description on her menu. "I can't say I know what all of this is, but why not?"

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their meal orders.

Looking around the table, conversations flowed between Lucas, Mike, Faith and Fiona. Jesse and Clara leaned towards each other in their separate seats having their own conversation. That left Jack and Elizabeth.

Searching for something to start a conversation, Jack tried to observe Elizabeth. That's when he noticed the mango tea Elizabeth ordered. Everyone else, with the exception of him, had ordered some form of alcohol.

"Not a drinker?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Not a lot though. Besides, I'm the designated driver tonight."

"Same here," Jack said raising his soda with lime in the air. "Mike and I usually take turns."

"That's nice. The girls offer a lot. Sometimes I take then up on it."

"Gotcha. So, you were a volleyball star," Jack started. "Any other sports interest you?"

"If you mean what sports do I participate in, not a lot lately. I run some and I love mountain biking."

"Mountain biking? In Arizona?"

"Yeah! It's very popular. So much fun. The desert is a beautiful place."

"Huh, I'll have to check that out sometime."

"You bike?"

"I used to. Haven't done it much lately. I exercise a lot for work though. Spinning and weights mostly. In college I played baseball. I was a pitcher."

"Nice. Which school?"

"Penn State. You?"

"Oh, we all met at Stanford." With something particular to talk about, Elizabeth continued. "So baseball; who's your favorite team now?"

"Yankees, all the way."

"Figures," she laughed. "Me? I'm a Dodger's girl."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Her smile showed pride in her choice. "What about football?"

"When we were in college, we would go to see the Steelers play every so often. I still follow them. You?"

"Cardinals. They're our home team."

"Interesting," Jack grinned. "So when it comes to football, you're a home team girl; but not with baseball. The Dodgers?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Jack glanced around. His desire to learn more about her was growing every second. "We've got time."

"Alright," she smiled. "When I was a kid, my dad took me and my cousin to a Dodger's game in LA. It was so much fun. It was the fourth of July, so after the game, which they won, there were fireworks. Dad spoiled me. He got me a hat, ice cream and two hotdogs."

"Good memory."

"It is. With football, when dad helped me move in to my apartment, I surprised him with tickets for a Cardinals game. They lost, but we had a great time together. I guess the teams I like are the ones I have a special attachment to."

"Makes sense. Sounds like you're pretty close with your dad."

"Yeah, I am. My mom and I, we try but we're so different. What about you? Are you close with your parents?"

"I am, yeah. My dad is retired from the police force now, so I go see him and have dinner with him a lot when I'm not working."

"What does your mom do?"

Jack let his mind wander back to memories of his mom. Trying to decide how much to tell. "My mom was a teacher."

"Oh yeah? That's what I am! Elementary. What's she up to now? Enjoying retirement?"

Jack's face flinched. "Not exactly. She passed away a couple years ago. Cancer."

Elizabeth reached out to him, placing her hand on his leg. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He gave a weak smile. "She was a good mom. I couldn't have asked for better."

"What was her name?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte Thornton."

"Beautiful name."

Jack nodded.

….

The group kicked back and relaxed while enjoying their meal. Elizabeth was delighted to enjoy all the food sampled on her plate. All except for one thing. Poi. The sticky, purplish gray substance, which she was told was a Hawaiian island staple, tasted more like glue than food. It didn't go to waste though. Jack was happy to finish the gloopy mess for her.

When the waitress came by with the bill, Lucas snatched it up. "Allow us."

"Excuse me," Fiona said with a playful laugh. "We can cover ourselves, thank you very much. Don't want you getting any ideas here."

"Ideas about what?" Lucas grinned. "I'm just being a gentleman."

"Make you a deal," she added. "You gentlemen can leave the tip."

"Deal." He extended his hand only to pull it back. "Only I have a better idea. How about you ladies join us for karaoke tonight?"

Fiona looked to her friends for confirmation. "Deal."

Lucas clapped his hands together, "Alright! Karaoke time!"

"Please no," Mike protested with a groan. "Anything but that."

"You don't like to sing?" Faith asked sweetly.

"I do, just not alone and up in front of people. Ever."

Jack patted Mike on the back reassuringly. "You don't have to go up this time, Mike. You were a good sport last time for Lee."

"Good. That was a nightmare." He turned to the rest of the table.

"What about dancing?" Faith asked. "I read there was a fun dance club around here."

"Karaoke's fine," Mike added. "As long as everyone is aware that I am not singing."

"Understood," Lucas smiled at his shy friend.

They paid the tab and headed back to the Jeeps.

"So, karaoke. You ready for this?" Jack smiled over as he opened the door for Elizabeth.

She looked up into his eyes. Feeling anxious and a tad excited at the prospect of more time with this handsome man. "Sure. Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Parking at the karaoke bar had filled up already when the group arrived. Both drivers drove down the street a little ways to find good spots. The one Jack saw was right under a street light. He stuck his hand out the window, telling Elizabeth to take that spot, while he drove a little further.

The ladies climbed out of the jeep and waited for the guys to park and join them.

"I like them," Faith grinned. "Cute, fun, and so nice."

"Don't let your guard down just yet," Fiona teased. "Most guys think charm can get them anywhere."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for anything other than good clean fun tonight. So that is all they are going to get out of me!"

"Me too," Clara and Elizabeth said together.

"Works for me!" Fiona laughed. "Girl power all the way, baby."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She'd truly missed Fiona since she moved to NYC. It was a good place for her, she was happy there, but it made Elizabeth wish they'd someday all live close again.

"Who's ready to belt it out?" Lucas cheered as he and the others walked up. "This place is great. Good food and the drinks aren't super expensive. Plus its one of the calmest and safest bars around."

"How do you know that?" Clara asked.

"We looked into it?" Jack grinned. "We may be police officers, but we're on vacation. We didn't want to feel like we needed to intervene anywhere. Just have a little normal fun."

"Are you guys just saying that to impress us ladies?" Elizabeth teased.

"No, but if its working, so be it," he winked.

They walked inside and snagged a table big enough for all of them off to the side of the small stage up front. Even though they'd all just eaten not long before, they ordered a few appetizers for the table and another round of drinks.

"Order something fun, Beth." Clara handed her the menu. "I'll grab a soda this time."

"It's okay. I don't mind being the DD."

"I know you don't, but I want to see you get up there and sing tonight. I know a little liquid courage goes a long way with you."

"You make it sound like I can't handle my alcohol," she sassed playfully.

"Not at all! I just know it relaxes you. Come on. It's fine. You're in safe company."

She looked down at the menu. "That watermelon daiquiri does look pretty good."

"Go for it!"

"This doesn't mean I'm singing."

"We'll see about that," Faith gave her a playful nudge.

The group polished off half a plate of nachos, all of the bacon wrapped pineapple and had just ordered two plates of Hawaiian egg rolls when the DJ announced that karaoke would begin shortly.

Jesse walked up getting a song catalogue from the DJ and handed it to Fiona. "Ladies first."

"Elizabeth, here," Fiona handed her the song list.

"No, that's okay."

"Come on, you have the best voice out of all of us. Oh! I'll even pick one for you! You just go up and sing."

"Are you serious? No!" she laughed, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"I have an idea." Faith pulled out a quarter. "Let's flip a coin. Heads Elizabeth shares her amazing voice with the room. Tails, she's off the hook. Unless you really don't want to, Beth. If that's the case, we'll back off."

"Oh, just flip the coin!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Heads!" The whole table cheered.

"Fine," Elizabeth conceded. "But I'm picking the song. I don't trust you ladies."

"Just because one time we pick a more… interesting song for you, now you'll never forgive us."

"I forgave you. I'm just not falling for that again."

Jack laughed. "Well now I'm curious. What song was it?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It was a Lady Gaga song, that's all I'm saying."

"What? Oh, man. That was cruel, ladies!" Jack sat holding his face as he laughed.

"Maybe, but it was hilarious," Faith smirked.

"Shameless," Elizabeth scolded. "Why are we friends?"

"I don't know, pick a song, my dear."

Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes and then began flipping through the song book.

"I'm looking forward to this," Lucas said with a smile. "Jess, why don't you and I take a turn while Elizabeth picks?"

"Good idea. We'll be back, ladies."

The crowd cheered as the two men took the stage, both waving and smiling, totally winning the room right away.

"Alright, gentleman, what will it be?" The DJ asked.

"DJ's pick," Jesse said to the man.

"But make it respectable," Lucas added. "We're gentleman after all."

"Alright, you heard them. How about a little trip to 80's. Let's get a little footloose!" The crowd cheered as the music began.

Jesse and Lucas seemed to be in their element up there on the stage. They danced around, mics in hand, singing all the words to the Kenny Loggins song from the movie of the same name.

Jack slid over to the empty seat next to Elizabeth. She didn't notice. She was too busy looking at the song list and nibbling on her lip. She looked adorable to him.

"You don't have to get up there," Jack whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "I'll back you up with the others."

"It's okay. I always get nervous but have fun when I'm up there."

"Alright," he smiled. "Just let it be your decision."

"It is. Thanks."

They held each other's gaze a little longer than normal. In that moment, Elizabeth forgot what she had been in the middle of. Jack Thornton had a way of looking at her that made her soul tremble. He was different than the other men she'd interacted with.

Jesse let out a yell of joy as he and Lucas continued their song. Elizabeth glanced over and laughed uncontrollably.

"Goodness! They're kind of ridiculous, it's so much fun!"

"Yeah, they're something, alright." Jack laughed.

The song ended and the two men took a bow to the cheers of many of the women in the bar. They hopped off the stage and headed back to the table.

"Well done, boys!" Fiona clapped. "Bravo!"

"Why, thank you!" Lucas bowed. "We're here all week."

After a few more performances, some good, some not so good, Faith clapped her hands, "Alright Beth, my dear! Your turn!"

"Right…" She glanced down at the song sheet one more time.

"You ready?" Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She nodded and with one more sip of her drink she headed to the DJ's stand.

The DJ's voice came on over the speakers again. "Next up we have this lovely lady from the mainland. Give it up for Elizabeth!"

The crowd cheered, but no one louder than her table of friends. Both old and new.

"You got this, Beth! Knock 'em dead!" Clara yelled.

Elizabeth stepped forward, taking the mic from the stand as the pop song melody began.

"_You can do this…"_ she thought to herself. She glanced back towards their table. Jack was staring back at her. He wink and mouthed, _"You've got this." _So charming, she thought to herself with a smile and laugh.

She belted out the first verse of Katy Perry's song Firework with perfect pitch. By the time she reached the chorus, she was in the zone, moving about the stage as she sang each note, completely working the crowd.

"Okay," Lucas said. "She has us totally beat."

"_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down"_

Jack was mesmerized. She owned that stage. "Woohoo! Way to go, Beth!" Jack cheered. Then he noticed he wasn't the only man cheering for Elizabeth. A lightning bolt of jealousy zapped through him. He watched a couple of the men from across the bar. He didn't like the way they were looking at her. It was anything but respectful.

As the song was ending, Jack left the table and slowly moved toward the stage, to stand by the DJ's stand.

Elizabeth gave a bow at the end and put the mic back on the stand. Heading to the steps of the stage she tilted her head, questioning Jack's presence.

"You're turn?"

"Not yet. You have admirers," he pointed with a nod. One of the men that had been ogling her was walking in their direction.

"Ah." She looked over, receiving a creepy sort of "come on" look from some muscular guy in a blue Hawaiian shirt. "Thanks."

"No worries."

As they walked back to the table, Mr. Hawaiian shirt backed off and headed back to his table for the time being.

"Well done!" Lucas gave Elizabeth a high five. "I think I need to bow to the queen. That was awesome!"

"Why, thank you. That was fun. Thanks for the push, ladies."

"Anytime, my sweet friend. Anytim,." Clara winked.

Clara and Faith got up to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Fiona sang "Go Your Own Way," after that.

Jack leaned over to Elizabeth, "You were really good up there."

"Thanks," she blushed, but hoped the darkened room hid it well. "I used to sing in choir and musicals way back in high school."

"Oh yeah? Ever thought about pursuing music or acting?"

"I thought about it for a little bit, but I love being a teacher. Yes, I could have been a music teacher but it just didn't feel right. I have fun doing stuff like this every so often. Though usually we do karaoke in the comfort of our own living room."

Jack laughed. "I bet you've got some stories from those nights you could tell."

"I do, but I won't." She smirked then made the gesture to suggest her lips were zipped shut.

"Come on! Aren't we friends now?"

"I suppose we are," she flirted. "Maybe you'll learn some of my stories at some point."

"I'll take it." Jack grinned. He couldn't help but be fascinated by this women. Her every move and smile had him hook, line and sinker.

"Jack!" Lucas yelled from the other end of the table. "Are you gonna sing or what?"

"Yeah, Jack," Elizabeth nudged. "I wanna hear you up there."

"For you, Elizabeth, sure. But you'll owe me."

"Oh really?" She laughed. "What will I owe you?"

He thought for a moment. "A secret."

"Alright…" she said with a nervous giggle. "You sing up there and I'll tell you something about me."

"Deal." He reached out his hand and she shook it, solidifying the arrangement before walking up towards the DJ.

"I think he likes you," Clara teased for just the two of them to hear.

"You think?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "I mean, not that I want him to or anything."

"Um, yeah. I think you do," she teased. "It's alright, you know? You're single, young, and hot. Go for it!"

"He's a stranger, Clara."

"Beth, we've been hanging out with these guys all night, they aren't strangers anymore."

"Still."

"Still, Beth. I know you didn't plan for meeting anyone here, and that's fine. Just promise me you'll let yourself be open to whatever, alright? Life might surprise you one day."

"I'm not closed off, Clara. I just like having a plan."

"What's that old joke about God and plans?"

"Ha, ha. Alright. I hear you and I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

They both turned towards the stage as Jack walked onto it and the DJ spoke. "Ladies we got a real manly one up here next. Singing Elton John's classic "I'm still standing," give it up for Jack!"

"No way…" Elizabeth laughed. "He's singing my favorite song!"

"Well, what do you know," Clara teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her as Jack began to sing.

"_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_And did you think this fool could never win_

_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away"_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"_

Jack had the crowd hanging on to his every note, especially the women in the room. They had definitely noticed him and Elizabeth suspected it wasn't just for his singing ability; which was amazing. She watched as this man, who she was quickly becoming very attracted to, sang her favorite song. Her "cheer me up" song at that. At first she thought, what a coincidence, but then she remembered, she wasn't one that really believed in coincidences like that. When things like this happened, she and her friends would usually call it, "a God thing." It was something they'd picked up out of a book series they all read when they were younger and loved.

Elizabeth looked around the room. A number of the women had flocked to the front of the stage to dance while Jack sang. He didn't seem to notice, or he was playing hard to get. Elizabeth thought that how he acted when he got off the stage and the end would be a good indicator of the kind of man he was. These women, a lot of which were in skimpy dresses or bikini tops and skirts, were begging for his attention as he sang.

"_Once I never could hope to win_

_You starting down the road leaving me again_

_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

_And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now"_

Jack made eye contact with Elizabeth and smiled brightly as he continued. Elizabeth could feel the heat in her cheeks when he did. A couple of the women at the front turned back to try and see who he was making eye contact with but soon gave up and just worked harder at gaining his attention.

"_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"_

The song ended and Elizabeth stood, cheering loud as if trying to be heard over his adoring new fan base. She didn't know what came over her. She felt almost possessive. That wasn't like her. Certainly not with a guy she'd just met. Still, the feelings were there and powerful.

Jack saw the hoard of women that had found their way to the stage. He gave a polite wave, without making direct eye contact with any of them so as not to give off the wrong impression. Then he jumped down and walked back around the DJ's stand, intentionally, but respectfully, trying to avoid them. His plan almost worked too.

"Hey there, handsome." A blonde woman in a skimpy bikini top and short skirt walked up to him, cutting off his exit plan. "You were really something up there. You in a band?"

"I used to be. Excuse me." He went to move around her, but she adjusted her stance. He'd have to brush up against her to get past, not something he wanted to do.

"Man down…" Mike called out to the table. They all looked to see their friend look more than a little uncomfortable at the moment. "He hates this."

"Does this happen a lot?" Elizabeth asked.

"More than he'd like. He's the boy next door type but woman flock to him thinking he's your typical ladies man."

Elizabeth took a big sip of her daiquiri.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

She walked up to Jack and the woman, who was still shamelessly flirting and standing in a way to show off her thin, tanned figure. His mouth was clenched tight as he nodded along to whatever it was she was saying. Elizabeth knew these women. She'd had a few boyfriends in her lifetime that fell for the routine given by a woman more sure of herself and willing to offer more than she was. Judging by Jack's body language, he wasn't like those other guys.

Getting closer, Elizabeth careful slid past the woman to stand at Jack's side. With a smile of understanding, she quickly took his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "Hey, babe. Nicely done up there."

"Thanks, hon. I hoped you'd like it."

"Oh!" The woman stood back. "Are you two together or something?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered. "Our friends are all back at that table over there." Elizabeth pointed.

The woman turned to see what Elizabeth was pointing at. Sitting at the table, Clara, Fiona and Faith smiled and waved. The guys, tried their hardest to keep from laughing.

"I see. Well, have a great night, you two."

"Thanks, you too." Jack said with a nod. Jack turned to Elizabeth once the woman was out of earshot and they were almost at the table. "My knight in shining armor," he teased. "I owe you, thank you."

"You owe me nothing. Happy to help."

Taking their seats, Elizabeth realized Jack hadn't let go of her hand. Not that she minded. Her small hand felt warm and secure in Jack's larger one. As she thought about it, Jack gave her hand a squeeze and let go, leaving her feeling disappointed.

The rest of the night, Jack wished for another excuse to take her hand. Her soft hand had felt perfect in his. Almost like it was meant to be there. He would have held on all night, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he'd let go.

Later, as he adjusted in his seat, he felt his leg slide up against hers. Jack expected her to move away fast, but she didn't. Neither did he. He looked over at her, trying to judge her comfort level. She was playing with the stirrer on her drink when she looked over giving him the most adorable little grin then gave his leg a little nudge with her own.

Jack could feel the heat in his ears. He was completely falling for this girl. He barely knew her, but that didn't seem to matter. He wanted to pull her away from the group and spend some more time getting to know her. What if tonight was the only chance he had?

"You play darts?" he asked her and pointed to the dart board on the side wall.

"Um, not really. Do you?" He nodded. "I've seen people play, but I've never played myself before."

"Want me to show you?" He flashed his dimples at her and she swore she lost all feeling in her extremities.

"Sure."

Jack took her hand gently and lead her over to the first available dart board. Again, he let go far too soon for her taste.

Faith watched Jack lead her friend away from the table. "Hey, Mike, can I trust him?"

"Who, Jack?" She nodded. "One hundred percent. He's a good one."

"You better be telling me the truth." She playfully shook her finger at him.

Mike crossed his fingers over his heart. "You have my word. What about her? Should I be worried for Jack?"

"No," Faith laughed. "Elizabeth is as sweet as they come."

At the dart board, Jack handed her three darts. "Now, standing here. Turn your hips slightly this way," he placed his hands on her hips guiding her. "There. Now take a shot."

He stood so close, Elizabeth was sure she did not have enough focus to be throwing sharp objects, but she gave it a go anyway. Her first dart landed to the right, off the board.

"Oh jelly beans," she muttered. "Now I don't know much, but I'm pretty sure hitting the wall is wrong."

"A little, yeah," Jack laughed. "Did you just swear by saying "jelly beans"?"

"Maybe…" she giggled.

"You're adorable. Here, let's try again."

After a few tries with Jack's help, Elizabeth began to get the hang of it. Or at least landed the dart somewhere on the board instead of the wall.

Jack walked up to the board to retrieve the darts then turned back to Elizabeth.

"You know, I feel like you have a bit of an advantage on me, Ms. Thatcher."

"I do? Are you watching me play here?" she teased.

"I don't mean with darts. See, I shared a number of things with you to help ease your mind about coming out with us tonight. But I still don't know a lot about you. Other than you sing beautifully, you enjoy sports and you're a teacher."

"That's true." She took the darts from him. "And I did promise you a secret."

"Yes, you did!" He grinned.

"Alright, Officer Thornton, what would you like to know?"

"Hmm." He smirked. "Surprise me."

"Alright. I'm a twin."

"No way? Identical?"

"No." She laughed. "We are very different actually. All together I have two sisters and one brother."

"Wow, big family. Where are you in the line-up?"

"Viola is the oldest, and likes to remind us of that. Then Charles and I are the twins and Julie is the baby of the group."

"You guys close?"

"Sometimes. Charles and I are. Maybe it's a twin thing. Julie calls a lot. Viola is off living her own life in London these days. I don't hear a lot from her. What about you? Any siblings?"

"I have a younger brother, Tom. We're relatively close. We see each other on holidays mostly."

"That's more than I see Viola." She tossed her dart, getting it as close to the center as she had all night. "Yes!" she cheered.

"Nice one," Jack clapped. Now he needed to ask the big question. "So… anyone special waiting for you back home?"

"Nope." She tossed another dart, this time missing completely. No doubt due to his question. "Just me. You? Jesse said you all were single?"

"Yep." Jack couldn't help it. Knowing she wasn't attached made his heart leap just a bit in his chest. Remembering that he only had a week here in the Hawaiian Islands, he tried to shake any thoughts of her like that from his mind.

"You like living in Newark?" She tossed her last dart.

"Mostly. Being here is making me realize I'd love not to live through another icy winter but it is what it is, you know? Last winter, the guys and I we…" He stopped just before taking a sip of his drink. "Hey now! I see what you did there!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You turned the questioning back on me. Sneaky."

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. It was quickly becoming his favorite sound.

"Drat, you got me. My secret plan is to know all your secrets." She grabbed the darts from the board and handed them to Jack.

"That's easy. I don't have any secrets."

"I don't buy that. Everyone has secrets. Some as big as a house, others just as small as a grain of sand, but everyone's got one. As a cop, I figured you'd know that."

Jack loved her flirty wit, especially since she wasn't really trying. It was just her natural personality.

"Good point."

"So tell me. What's your secret?"

"Excuse me! Who's supposed to be learning more about whom here? Besides, you owe me a secret for me singing earlier."

"I gave you one! I'm a twin, remember?"

"Okay, sorry. Can I have another?" he asked leaning in just a bit.

"I suppose," she giggled. "Let's see… what else can I tell you about me…?"

"Make it a good one," he flirted.

"Alright. That song you sang up there? It's my favorite."

"Seriously? You're an Elton fan?"

"Very. The girls tease me but I can't help it. We used to listen to his music in the car on long car trips. It's comforting."

"He's one of my favorites too."

"Interesting." She smiled. "So anything I should know about you?

"I don't know." Jack tossed another dart. "I'm a fan of planning ahead. Too much of one I guess. That's what the guys say anyway."

"Is that really such a thing? Planning too much?" she laughed. "My friends say the same about me. They say I don't allow room for spontaneity in my life. That's part of what I want to do on this trip. Just go with the flow, so to speak."

"Got it." Jack tossed his last dart. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"And is it freeing?"

"Absolutely not!" They laughed together. "It's driving me crazy!"

…..

Just before midnight they left the club and climbed back into the jeeps for the hotel. Lucas and Fiona had hit it off well that night and drove back together in the same jeep with Faith and Mike. That left Clara and Jess with Elizabeth and Jack.

They'd sat together in the back seat together. Jack subtly rested his arm along the back of their seat. It took all his willpower not to play with her hair that blew in the wind as they drove. Instead, he watched as the island moonlight reflected in Elizabeth's blue eyes.

She let out a yawn and went to rest her head back against the seat. When she did, Elizabeth felt Jack's arm behind her head and sat back up.

"Sorry," she said bashfully.

"I don't mind."

She searched his emerald eyes, seeing tenderness and honestly. "Alright," she spoke softly and rested her head back. It felt nice. Her heart raced at the touch, however slight. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Not once. It was scary, yet exhilarating.

They pulled into the parking lot and all hopped out.

"That was a great night," Clara declared. "Thank you, guys, for the invite."

"Thank you for coming!" Jesse grinned. "Maybe we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Clara teased. "If you're lucky." With a giggle they all said goodnight and the girls headed to the elevators.

As Jack followed his friends down the hall, he stopped and turned towards the elevators. "Elizabeth?"

The elevator doors were closing. Elizabeth quickly stuck her hand out to stop them. "What's up?" she asked walking out towards him.

"I was thinking" He stared down at his sandal clad feet for a moment then back up at her. "I know our friends are relying on luck to see if we'll see each other tomorrow, but I sometimes like to make my own luck." He handed her a card. "My number."

Elizabeth took the card and smiled. "Thanks."

"So you'll call?"

She could feel his nervousness and found it so endearing. She nodded, yes. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Jack Thornton."

"It was my pleasure, Elizabeth Thatcher."

…...

Standing on the balcony of her hotel room, Elizabeth watched the waves lap against the sandy edge. In the moonlight, she could see the spray burst forth from against the dark lava rocks that had formed to the left. She loved this place. What a day they'd had. It was something out of a dream.

Going back to her bed, she picked up her phone, the small piece of paper that she'd placed next to it, and returned out to the night air.

Inputting the number into her phone, she sent a text.

"_I didn't want to wake you, but here's my number - Elizabeth." _She hit send and looked back to the beach. A few minutes passed before she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

"_Not asleep. Just out on the beach enjoying the night air."_

Stretching over the balcony rail, Elizabeth tried to see if she could see him along the beach. There were a few people out and about but it was too dark for her to make any details out. For a moment, she thought about calling him. Maybe even trying to meet up with him somewhere. Quickly, she tossed out the idea.

"You don't know him, Elizabeth. Not really."

Turning back to her phone she sent another text message. _"Enjoy it! See you tomorrow?"_

"_I look forward to it."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Elizabeth woke up early. Her sleep had been filled with dreams, most of which she didn't remember. The one she did remember was of Jack. The two of them walking hand in hand along the white sandy beaches. No words were spoken, but there was a contentment in her soul that she'd never experienced before. Once she'd woken up, Elizabeth tried as hard as she could to fall back into the state. It was ridiculous, she thought to herself. She'd known Jack less than 24 hours but somehow he had made his way into her mind and maybe even her heart.

Looking at the bright morning sun, Elizabeth dressed in her running gear and headed to the beach. Standing on the edge of the sand, she kicked off her sneakers and socks and chose to run in her bare feet. The feeling of the sun-kissed sand moving through her toes was warm and invigorating. She could feel the smile forming on her face as she ran along the water's edge. She could get used to this.

Later, Elizabeth checked her watch and was quite proud of herself for the 2 miles she'd run already. Turning back around, she headed back to where she came. Coming back around near the resort's main beach, Elizabeth decided to go for a little swim for her cool down. Seeing no one around, she stripped off her shirt, staying in her shorts and sports bra as she dove head first into the crisp blue water.

A few minutes later, Jack walked out onto the nearly empty beach. He'd just spent the last half hour working out in the resort's gym with Lucas. Just because they were on vacation, didn't mean they could let their routine slip.

Lucas had gone back to his room to shower, while Jack decided a nice walk on the beach was calling his name.

Standing a few feet from the water's edge, Jack stretched his arms out wide and looked up to the sky, letting the Hawaiian sun hit his bare chest. This was the life, he thought.

Out in the water, he saw movement just beyond where the waves began to form. A woman was floating out on her back. She looked peaceful. Not wanting to seem rude, Jack continued on his walk.

He took a few more steps then stopped. The woman in the water began to laugh angelically as she swam around. Jack would know that laugh anywhere.

"Elizabeth?" he called out and the woman stopped and looked around.

"Jack?"

They waved at one another and she began swimming to the shore. Elizabeth stood where the water began to get shallow and the water dripped off her slender, fit form. The light glistened off her, making her look like an angel in Jack's mind.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Hi. I thought there was a beautiful mermaid out there."

"Nope, just me," she laughed.

They stood in front of one another, both smiling. Jack noticed her gaze travel over him, though she tried to hide it. Usually he felt somewhat uncomfortable when women did that. Not with her. That fact that she seemed impressed by what she saw made him feel a sense of pride. Besides, he'd done the same with her.

"How was your swim?"

"Wonderful! Perfect way to end a run. What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"I felt like a walk after my workout." He couldn't help but stare as Elizabeth wrung out her hair. She was beautiful, but didn't seem to know it. "I was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat downstairs. You know that cafe off the lobby? Want to join me?"

"Oh, sure. I just have to check in with the girls."

"Alright."

"Hey, Jack!" Lucas yelled from the patio of his room on the first floor facing the beach. "Mike and Jesse are up, let's go grab some chow." He squinted his eyes to see who Jack was standing with. "Hey, Elizabeth! Call the girls and meet us downstairs in a half hour? We'll wait."

They laughed as Lucas ducked back into his room.

"What do you say? Meet us downstairs in a bit?"

"Sure. I'll at least ask the girls. They should be up by now."

"Great. I'll walk you back if you'd like."

"Thanks."

….

After seeing Elizabeth to the elevator, Jack hurried to his room to shower and dress for the day. It was great to be on vacation. He grabbed his dark grey shorts and rust red tee and then checked his unruly locks in the mirror. His hair was going in every direction. Quickly he ran his fingers though it and called it a day. He grabbed his wallet and room key and headed to the lobby.

"So tell me," Mike said as he stood next to Jack. "How did you manage to bump into Elizabeth this morning?"

"Just that lucky, my friend."

Elizabeth walked off the elevator smiling away. She had changed into a earthy red skirt with a white, red, and blue striped tank. Her wrist was adorned with bangles.

"I'm in trouble," Jack muttered to himself. "Good morning again."

"Good morning," Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "Thanks for the invite again."

"Of course."

The cafe off the lobby was a cute little place. The walls were painted a bright blue with a few surf boards decorating the walls and window that looked out to the front landscape of the well manicured gardens.

The group ordered their food off the chalkboard menus hanging above the counter and then went to sit in the outside seating area. Jack and Jesse pushed two tables together so there was room for everyone.

"Hey, you guys might know the answer to this," Fiona asked, looking up from her fruit salad. "The hotel's website said they offered surfing lessons. Where do we sign up for those?"

"Save your money," Lucas said shaking his head. "We can teach you. Then you just have to rent the boards for the fitness center."

"You guys know how to surf?"

"Of course. I grew up in southern California remember?"

"Okay, but are you a good teacher?"

"Just ask these knuckleheads I taught over spring break in college. They look like regular beach boys out there now."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, we're game."

"Perfect."

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack with a soft smile. "You'll keep me from drowning out there?" she asked.

"You can count on it."

….

Later up their room, Faith and Elizabeth were getting ready for their surfing lessons. Elizabeth stood by her bed eyeing two different swimsuits. One was a navy tankini with little white dots just under the bodice and along the top of the bottoms. The other was a purple bikini with a bronze ring in the front.

After too much thought, she decided on the tankini for surfing. The thought that she could fall off the board and somehow lose her top terrified her. That possibility seemed a lot less likely with the navy suit.

Faith came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow one piece that scrunched in the middle. Elizabeth smiled, her friend looked adorable.

"This is fun," Elizabeth began. "Hanging out with the guys again."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Jack seems a little smitten."

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth played dumb. "With who?"

"You, you dork," Faith giggled. "He's pretty handsome too."

"Have you seen his dimples?" Elizabeth playfully fanned herself.

"I did, when he was smiling at you that is," Faith tease. "I say go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Jack Thornton. Go for that, girl!"

"There's nothing to go for." Elizabeth tried to stop it, but the blushing on her cheeks was in full force. "We're here for a week. Then it's back to our regularly scheduled lives."

"True, but plenty of people do that whole long distance thing."

"Yes, but to what end? He has a life with his friends near his dad back in Newark. Just like I do in Phoenix."

"I'm just saying, don't wall up that heart of yours. He seems different then the other guys we've dated. I'm getting a strong marriage material vibe."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth laughed. "Let's go surfing before you have the rest of my life all planned out, okay?"

"Sure, but hey, I thought you liked to plan ahead."

"I do… just… I'll plan my own life, okay?"

"Alright, I can take a hint. This is me, butting out."

…..

Jack waited on the beach with the guys and the surf boards. The north beach of the resort was perfect for surfing and the waves that morning appeared to be perfect to teach with.

When they were all together, the guys gave Lucas the reins when it came to giving the basics on the shore. When it came time to hit the surf, they partnered up, and each guy paddled out with one of the girls. The pairings surprised no one. Lucas and Fiona, Jesse and Clara, Mike and Faith, and of course, Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack and Lucas took Elizabeth and Fiona out first. The other four waited on the beach.

"You ready?" Jack ask as he straddled the board behind Elizabeth.

"Nope," she laughed. "You first, Fiona!"

"I'm game!" Lucas dove off the board and repeated instructions to Fiona. They stayed there watching the waves come in. Learning how to tell which ones were worth trying to hitch a ride on or not. "This one?" she asked.

"Almost. I think the next one's yours." Lucas smiled. "You ready?"

"Ready!"

"This one! Right here! Take it!" Lucas encouraged and swam out of the way.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Fiona squealed as she paddled out with the fast moving wave.

"Stand up Fi!" Lucas yelled. "You've got this! Go! Go! G… oh boy."

"Ahhh!" With an epic splash, Fiona went under and her board flipped up in the air before being knocked about by the waves.

"Fiona!" Elizabeth yelled.

Lucas swam out to her and helped her get back on the board. "You okay?"

"That was wild!" she sputtered. "Can I try again?"

"Heck ya! Let's get you back out there."

Elizabeth sat, wide eyed on the board, Jack still treading water next to her. This seemed like a good idea this morning. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Your turn," Jack said, laying his hand gently on her thigh.

"On second thought…"

"Beth, don't worry. Anything happens I'm right here. I'll get to you, trust me."

"You called me, Beth. Only those close to me call me that."

"I'm sorry. Elizabeth, it will be fine."

"No, I mean, you can call me Beth. It was nice."

"Alright," Jack shot her a dimpled grin. "Trust me okay? I promised I wouldn't let you drown."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

They let the next two waves pass by. Jack didn't think they were right. The first good wave that came, he nudged her forward.

"You got this Beth! Go for it!"

Elizabeth took off, smooth as silk. When it felt right she shifted her wait to try and stand. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was down right terrified.

"You got it, Beth! Go!" Jack called out over the roaring water.

Elizabeth stood up and squealed. She'd done it! However, just as she was getting comfortable, she lost her balance and fell head first into the wave, being spun around like laundry in a spin cycle.

Jack took off the moment he saw her start to waver. He swam up to her, dodging the board that was still strapped to her ankle and drove down. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, he gave a strong kick up out of the water, getting both their heads above the swell.

"You alright?" he asked, completely out of breath.

"I got up!" she gasped. "Did you see it?"

"I did, you were great." He hugged her close and swam with her till the water was calm enough she could get back on the board.

An hour went by with everyone taking turns. Clara decided after four tries that this sport was not for her, but she sat on the beach and cheered her friends along with gusto.

Jack paddled back out with Elizabeth. They waited while Mike coached Faith, who was still a little nervous. Elizabeth didn't really need the coaching anymore, but she wasn't about to turn it down. She liked having Jack by her side.

"Your turn. Ready?" he asked.

Elizabeth sat high up on the board. "Can we just rest here for a bit? I'm a little tired."

"Sure." Jack treaded next to the board with his arms resting on the side as Elizabeth laid back on the board. "I love the water. One day, I think it'd be great to live by the ocean. Get to do stuff like this everyday."

"Sounds really nice. You think you'd miss the snow?" She carefully rolled onto her belly so she could look at him when he spoke. Jack steadied the board for her and placed a hand on her to keep her steady. The touch of his hand made her skin tingle all over.

"Maybe every now and then. I like snowboarding with the guys on the occasional weekend. I think I could trade it in for a surf board and paddle board. Even a kayak."

"I've kayaked a lot. I have an ocean kayak at my parents place. I'll go out every chance I get."

"But you never tried surfing?"

"No. My brother's pretty good. Or he used to be. I don't know the last time he went out on the water. To be honest it kind of scared me. Ever since that movie came out about the girl surfer that got her arm bit off by a shark, I was done."

"Ah yes, I remember that one. We watched it at youth group at church one night years ago. Inspiring story though. She's a pro-surfer now with a husband and kid. A good life."

"I didn't know that, that's great."

Jack looked at his watch. "It's about lunch time. You wanna surf in?"

"Nah, you can. I'll swim."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I like watching you." Just the words left her lips she realized she'd actually spoke aloud. That had not been her intent.

"Well then," Jack said with a grin. "Swim back and I'll try to catch a good one for you."

"Sounds good," she giggled. Jack held out his hand and helped her carefully roll off the board. Now she was treading water with her back against his chest, their legs bumping under the water.

"You good?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

"Mhmm. I guess I should swim back now."

"Sure." He said the words, but kept one hand on her waist. "Be there soon."

"Okay." He let go and she paddled off. Diving in and out of the water like a mermaid.

When she was halfway from the beach, Jack heard his friend next to him, "I saw that." He looked over to find Jesse paddling over.

Jack dunked his head under the water and came back up a second later.

"I'm a goner man. Seriously. That woman is so out of my league."

Jesse laughed. "They're all out of our league, my friend. We'll enjoy their company while it lasts, because back in the real world, not a single one of them would give us a second glance."

"I don't know about that." Jack gave a wry grin. "I can be charming when I want to be."

"You? "Mr. no date" for how many years now?" Jesse teased.

"I just haven't found the right woman to take a shot with. When I do, you can bet I'll be all in."

Jesse watched Jack watching Elizabeth as she swam. He know his friend was falling, hard.

"How are they not taken?" Jack spoke aloud.

"Beats me. Maybe the men in Arizona are crazy."

"They must be."

Elizabeth made it to the shore and called out to Jack to go. He waved back and waited for a good wave, hoping to impress her on his last run of the day.

….

Half the group drove a little ways into town to pick up sandwiches for lunch. The rest stayed on the beach enjoying the sun.

Jack, Jesse and Mike stood a little ways down the beach tossing a football around. Elizabeth and Clara laid out bathing in the sun. During their little game of pass, Mike laughed at his buddies. Every time one of the women laughed to another, Jesse or Jack would drop the pass.

"Focus boys!" he mocked.

The rest of the group arrived after a little bit with deli sandwiches and chips for everyone. They spread out over the blankets and enjoyed the sun while they ate. Jack was over the moon when Elizabeth moved to one side and told him to come sit by her.

How after less than 48 hours Jack could feel such a pull, he had no idea. He wasn't fighting it though. Jack was pretty sure he'd fail if he tried. There was just something about Elizabeth.

"Looks like the volleyball net is freed up," Mike announced after they'd finished lunch. "Who's up for a little game?"

Everyone, even the non-sporty Clara was up for it. She'd sat out for most of the surfing and this seemed a little less out of the ordinary for her.

"Alright, boys against girls," Elizabeth suggested on the sandy court as she redid her ponytail. "Winner buys dinner tonight."

She realized the bet she was making meant they'd be spending even more time with guys. She hoped the rest of the girls didn't mind. She didn't think she'd even get tired of spending time with Jack Thornton. He smiled at her as he stood there with the ball under his arm.

"You sure you want to take on all of us, Beth?" Jack sassed. "I mean, we are trained first responders here. You know what that means, don't you?"

"If someone gets hurt we're in good hands?" she sassed right back.

"It means we are all muscle, darling." Jack, and the guys began playfully showing off their hard earned muscles.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she blushed. "I'll take my chances. First to 20?"

"Let's do this!" Faith exclaimed.

"Ladies first," Jack tossed Elizabeth the ball. Everyone took their stance. Elizabeth served the ball, sailing it high and hard over the net. Lucas went for it, diving into the sand and just barely got it back up again. Mike connected next and sent it straight back to Elizabeth. Her next hit was even more impressive than the serve and won the girls their first point.

The girls, high fived and cheered.

Jack and the boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Well," Jesse spoke. "I guess we know why they called her "the hammer.""

"Yeah," Jack laughed. "That's a wonder woman for sure."

Thirty minutes later, the score was tied, and it was Mike's serve. They volleyed back and forth, diving and jumping in the hot sand.

Lucas slammed the ball hard, sending it over the net and down fast.

"I got it!" Elizabeth yelled and dove deep, sending the ball back over. Jack dove for it and missed, getting a face full of sand in the process. Elizabeth leapt up in the air. "Woohoo! That's how it's done, boys!"

"Oh really?" Jack grinned as he stood and crossed under the net towards her. "Is that how its done? Well let me show you something."

She saw the look in his eyes and knew what was coming for her. "Jack, no! Jack!"

Exerting almost no effort, Jack lifted Elizabeth up over his shoulder in the fireman's carry and ran straight towards the ocean. Their friends laughing and cheering as he did. Once in the water, Jack adjusted his hold so he was now cradling Elizabeth in his arms.

"You wouldn't!" Elizabeth warned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ya think?" With a flirty wink Jack dunked them both under the incoming wave. Standing up, he pulled Elizabeth up in his arms and grinned. "And that's how that's done, Beth."

"You stinker," she smacked his chest with her open palm. "I'll get you for that."

"I look forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's cell phone alarm went off at 3 AM the next morning. Her internal clock was so off from jet lag that she didn't mind the early hour, mostly. Faith, was another story. Elizabeth tried to rouse her roommate to no end. Faith's left arm swung around at the empty air trying to land a hit on Elizabeth.

"Come on, Faith. Last night after dinner you told me to make sure you got up this morning."

"I was crazy last night," Faith mumbled. "Go without me."

"You sure?"

"Very." Faith pulled the covers back up over her head. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed.

Elizabeth took a quick shower and dressed in her hiking clothes. Checking her phone for the time, she saw a text from Clara. She and Fiona were dropping out as well.

"Wusses," Elizabeth laughed.

The night before, after dinner, Jack suggested a sunrise hike the following morning. At the time everyone was up for it. Apparently the idea didn't seem as great in the early morning. That was alright. Elizabeth was still looking forward to going.

The day before had seemed like something out of a good chick book. Jack had been kind, respectful, yet flirty. Too good to be true, is how she'd referred to him to Clara the night before as they walked back to their room. Clara and Elizabeth had grown up together in southern California. From elementary school on they were the best of friends. They'd doubled to prom and spring flings and had been there for each other for highs and lows of their past relationships.

"All I'm saying," Clara had said, "is I've never seen you that comfortable with any guy. He seems to have an effect on you. From what I hear, you have that same effect on him."

"Oh, come on," Elizabeth had replied. "I'm sure Jack has a ton of girls back home just waiting for him to look in their direction."

"He might, but Jesse said he hasn't been out on a date in a very long time. Something about waiting for the right girl to come along."

"And you think that's me?" she laughed, "You're crazy."

Elizabeth protested, but the ideas Clara had just put in her head did make her smile. After the volleyball game the group retreated to their rooms to shower and change for dinner. They hit another one of the island's popular restaurants with deck seating that overlooked the ocean and a perfect view of Haleakala mountain. That was what lead to the idea of an early morning hike.

When the hostess took them to their table, Jack pulled out Elizabeth's seat for her before taking the seat next to her. Some of the night was spent conversing with everyone, but at least half of the time it was just them, sitting in their own little world.

After their meal, they headed back to the resort. Faith, Fiona, Mike and Lucas all headed to the pool while Jack, Elizabeth, Clara and Jesse decided to take in a walk on the beach instead. They started out all walking together, but not long into the walk, Jesse and Clara made a decision to hang back just a bit and give their friends a little privacy. Jack and Elizabeth had been so focused on their own conversation that it took them a bit to even notice.

Elizabeth brought her mind back to the present as she fussed with her hair. The humidity in the air was having a good time with her hair. Her normally flowing curls looked a little more like Faith's ringlets at the moment. She stuck her head back in the shower to dampen it then gave herself a quick French braid.

"There." She took another look in the mirror. "This is as good as its going to get." Elizabeth grabbed her green and white Camel-bak hydration backpack, placed a few granola bars inside and left to meet the guys in the lobby.

…..

Jack stood in the lobby dressed for adventure in his hiking boots, khaki shorts and untucked forest green long sleeve Henley. He'd read the top of the mountain could feel rather cold. Given that he was from the northeast, he wasn't too worried, but he packed a pullover and blanket in his bag just in case.

The elevator across the lobby dinged. Jack grabbed his pack off the floor and headed over to meet the girls, but only one got off. He smiled. If there was only one girl coming, he was glad it was Elizabeth.

"Good morning," Jack said with his dimpled grin.

"Can you even call it morning?" Elizabeth teased. "It's pretty dark out there."

"Technically, yeah it's morning. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping. What about your guys?"

"Same. Looks like it's just you and me. Still up for it?"

"Of course. How many chances do you get to see a Hawaiian sunrise from a mountaintop?"

"Great." Jack couldn't stop from smiling. "Well, we should get going. It's about a 45 minute drive before we start hiking."

"Let's go then!"

They climbed into Jack's rented jeep and headed out down the Haleakala Highway. The roads were deserted making them feel as if they were one of the only ones awake on the island paradise.

"So where did you learn about this hike?"

"It was in one of the travel guide books. It described it as a "must see experience" on the island."

"And you picked sunrise instead of sunset because…" She smirked over at him.

"Just figured it was a great way to start off a day. Though considering it's just you and me maybe I should have picked sunset."

"Nah, this is okay. Nice and calm."

"Yeah." He glanced across the car at her. "Real nice."

As they reached the entrance to the park, Elizabeth noticed a sign suggesting the visitors make a reservation before coming. The thought by the rangers was to keep the mountain from seeing too many visitors at one time which could lead to unnecessary erosion.

"Jack, you didn't happen to call ahead, did you?"

"I did actually. I just need to tell them it's just the two of us and not eight." Jack pulled up to the gate and spoke to the ranger in charge. They were given a map and directed where the trail heads were. "You ready for this?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth buckled the chest strap of her pack. "It's still pretty dark, looks like we have a little time. How long is the hike?"

"Should take us about an hour, maybe a little more from this trail. We should be just fine."

They studied the map and went on their way. Jack gave Elizabeth his headlamp and let her take the lead in order to have her set the pace. He knew he could get a little too goal-focused on a hike and plow right ahead to the end. He wanted Elizabeth to have a good experience on this hike.

He didn't need to worry about going too fast for her however. It was clear she was in great shape as she hiked at a steady pace in front of him. Jack couldn't help but watch as her shapely leg muscles worked as she climbed. Even in the early morning moonlight, he could see all her beauty. Written down the side of one of her black legging legs was the word "Yosemite."

"You visit Yosemite much?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned and look at him confused. That's when Jack realized he basically just let her know he had been staring at her legs. "I… I asked because it's written down your leg. Not that I'm staring. I just… I'll stop talking." The tips of his ears and cheeks were turning red from embarrassment. He could feel it.

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed. "I've been there a few times. Fiona, Clara, Faith and I camped and hiked there last summer. It was a lot of fun."

"You're a pretty active bunch, huh?"

"We try to be. Though I'm not sure Clara will do another backpacking trip with us. Too many bugs and bears."

"Bears?"

"We never saw one, but we think we heard a couple," Elizabeth laughed. "My poor friend was scared out of her mind."

The more Jack learned about this woman the more he loved. She was beautiful, smart, active, fun. If only he could make this week last forever.

"Am I going at a good pace?" she turned back to ask. "Clara tells me I get going too fast and forget others are with me."

"Don't worry about me," he responded. "I'll go as fast or slow as you want."

"Oh yeah?" she teased. "I'll keep that in mind."

The next hour was filled with a steady stream of conversation and laughter. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed someone's company this much. Jack had stopped feeling like some guy she'd just met. He was more like a good friend now. A good friend she couldn't help but be so enormously attracted to. If only New Jersey and Arizona weren't so far away from each other. There was also the fact that she wasn't sure how Jack felt about her. He was a passing ship. In her mind, she knew that. Her heart on the other hand was making a permanent spot for him. Elizabeth had no idea how to stop that.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth gasped as they reached their destination. "Jack, look at this!"

They walked over to the edge and stood side by side. The sun was just started to peak out on the horizon in the distance.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

"Have you ever seen anything this beautiful in your life?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes fixed ahead.

"I don't know." He looked over at her and smiled softly. "Maybe one thing."

"What?" When he didn't respond right away she looked over. His piercing green eyes were fixed on her. "Oh…" She moved a few runaway strands of hair back behind her ear, feeling her cheeks redden. She hoped he didn't notice.

They took a seat, and let their legs dangle off the ledge. Like the guide book had said, it was colder at the top. Jack looked at Elizabeth's bare arms to see little white goosebumps on them. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a navy pullover with the Newark Police Department emblem on the left chest and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Oh no, its okay. What about you?"

"I feel fine, besides, I have a blanket in here too. Take it."

"Alright." She pulled the shirt over her head. It smelled like him. She tried to discreetly take in the scent, committing it to memory. "Thank you. I think I left mine in the hotel room."

"Are you still cold?"

"I'm fine."

Just in case, he grabbed the fleece blanket out of his bag and draped it over both their legs. "Just in case," he smiled.

As the sun continued it's rise in the sky, Elizabeth relaxed. When she did, her body involuntarily leaned in and her shoulder now rested against Jacks solid muscular arm. At first she panicked, but that tension quickly melted away into peace. She felt safe and content at Jack's side almost as if this trip was supposed to be about them, and not her and her friends, and him with his. She decided right there not to dwell on the future or try to make a plan that made Jack's appearance in her life make sense. Instead, she would live in this beautiful moment, and take each second as it came. In this moment, she was where she was supposed to be, without a doubt.

Jack felt Elizabeth lean into his side and his chest tightened, then relaxed. A steady warmth spread throughout his entire body. Elizabeth seemed so comfortable with him. It filled him with a sense of joy and almost pride. Here he was in this paradise with such an amazing woman. He was a lucky man. If only he could bring her back to Newark with him. They'd been talking all morning, seen each other for hours over the past two days, yet it wasn't enough. Could there ever be enough?

"You know," Jack began. "My friends that just got married, when they told us about this destination wedding idea they said it would be the trip of a lifetime. I figured Rosie was just being her usual dramatic self but this trip has turned out to be better than I ever imagined."

"Oh yeah," she spoke softly. "Why's that?"

He turned to look her in the eyes. "See, I met this girl and she's kind of taken my breath away."

"She anyone special?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she felt as if all the air had somehow been extracted from her lungs.

"To me she is, yeah." He reached across the blanket taking her hand in his. "You're really something, Beth. I mean, I've only known you a couple days, and I can't imagine you not being in my life."

"Jack…"

"You're beautiful, smart and so much fun to talk to and be with. I feel as if I could spend everyday with you and never feel like it's enough."

"Jack…"

"I'm freaking you out now, aren't I? I probably should have just kept it to myself but, I can't."

"Jack…"

He couldn't stop rambling. "Just hear me out, we only have a few more days together and I just want to make the most of it. I wasn't trying to…"

"Jack!" She raised her voice slightly to be heard over his ranting. "You talk too much when you're nervous."

"Do I?" He let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, you do." She lifted her free hand and gently ran it across his slightly stubbled cheek. "I don't know what's happening here, but you're special to me too. I can't wait to spend more time with you."

Elizabeth looked up and saw a look in Jack's eyes. Before she'd fully processed it, he was leaning towards her. She closed her eyes and leaned in, meeting him halfway. As their lips met, it felt like a round of fireworks had gone off in her stomach. His kiss was warm and gentle. She felt his hand on her neck as he pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss. Never in her life had she experienced a kiss so sensual and sweet.

Jack pulled away. The sun was now higher up in the sky and casting its light over the biggest smile on his face. He was at a loss for words, but felt a need to say something. Anything.

"Hi," he whispered.

Elizabeth let out a quiet giggle. "Hi."

For the next half hour Elizabeth stayed curled up against Jack's side. His arm held her firmly to him in a warm embrace. She didn't dare move for fear that this unbelievable moment would just fade away.

Jack had no plans of going anywhere. His fingers ran up and down her arm which was covered in his pullover. He liked how cute she look swimming his large shirt. With his head resting against hers, he couldn't stop his smile. He was in heaven, truly.

He glanced down at her. Her eyes fixed straight ahead, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"You're beautiful." She looked up. "You are."

"Thanks…" Bashfully she tucked her face back against his chest. Her stomach growled a moment later.

"Someone's hungry?" Jack teased.

"Apparently. I have a couple granola bars in my bag. Would you like one?"

"Sure. Why don't we head down soon? I'll buy you a real breakfast."

"I can't turn down an offer like that."

Jack pulled out his phone and reached out to Elizabeth. "Let's take a picture." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. With the sun to their side now, Jack took the picture of them smiling together. "Perfect."

"Send it to me?"

"Of course."

After packing up the blanket and water bottles, then headed back down the trail hand and hand. Stopping along the way for a few pictures. Some of just Jack or just Elizabeth. A number of them both. Neither said much, just enjoyed their new found closeness.

Elizabeth wondered what, if anything, she should tell the girls when they got back. Was what was happening right now a one time thing? Would they rejoin their friends and act as if they'd never kissed? At the moment, she wished she could read Jack's mind. Maybe then all her questions would have answers.

Jack turned back and helped her down over a steep ledge. When her feet were on solid ground, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"_Apparently us kissing is at least not a one time thing,_" she thought to herself. Wanting to feel his lips on hers again, she gripped his shirt at the waist and pulled him closer, letting her lips linger over his a moment after.

Jack pulled back and smiled. It was all he could do not to blurt out "I love you" to her right there on the trail. He felt it. He knew that for a fact, no matter how crazy it seemed in a logical sense. Instead of saying anything he took her hand again and continued down the path.

Back at the Jeep, Jack opened the passenger door for Elizabeth.

"Still want that breakfast?"

"Sure."

They drove two thirds of the way back to the resort before stopping at a small diner. Jack ordered pancakes while Elizabeth ordered an omelet with a Hawaiian flare to it.

If the kiss was going to change things between them, it wouldn't be the smooth conversation that had become the norm when they were together.

Back on the trail, Jack found himself lost in thoughts of their little make-out session. He'd wanted to ask her if things were still okay between them when he helped her over a ledge. Instead he'd kissed her again. When he regained his senses and was able to ask, Elizabeth initiated another kiss. At least it answered his question.

However there was still a big question looming over his mind. Would what was beginning between them now, go with them when they left the island in a few days? Jack wasn't one to play around. Once his heart got involved, he was committed. Everything he'd learned about Elizabeth to this point suggested she was the same. It just seemed too good to be true.

Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She laughed a bit as she read the text from Clara.

"Looks like our friends all managed to find each other this morning. They're having breakfast and wanted to know what we were up to." She lifted her phone up behind her to take a selfie of her a Jack and the table with their food. It didn't take long to get a response.

"_OMG, girl! Looks like you're having fun!"_

"_We are. The hike was great!"_

"_Awesome. Sry we all bailed. Oh, the guys rented jets skis for the day. They asked if we wanted to join them."_

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Beth?"

His dimpled smile had her just about forgetting what she want to ask him.

"I um, I guess you guys are jet skiing today."

"Oh that's right!" Jack remembered. "There's this guy here that leads tours. He takes you out on whatever mode of water transportation you want and then after that you have the day to tool around on your own. I made the reservations like a month ago before we left."

"Such a planner," Elizabeth teased. "Anyway, I guess the guys invited us girls to come along. Think you can stand having me around a little more today?"

He smirked. "I think I'll manage. The trick will be if I can stand not kissing you every couple of minutes."

"Ah, right. About that…" She placed her phone down on the table and stared at her food.

Jack felt his stomach turn. "About… the kiss?"

"Yeah. Do you think maybe we should keep this between us? For right now anyway?"

"Oh, well, we could." He looked down and began pushing a piece of pancake around on his plate. "Are you… regretting it?"

"No! Not at all. We all have such a great rhythm going between all of us right now. I don't want that to change."

"You think it would change a lot?"

"Maybe. I don't know." She reached across the table and took his hand. "Jack, I don't regret kissing you. Not at all. Please believe me."

"I believe you." He brought her hand to his lips. "And you're right. When we're all together we should just be how we have been. But maybe we can find a moment or two here and there to kind of sneak away?" He winked.

"That be arranged," she shyly broke eye contact. "If you're good that is."

"Oh I'll be good. I swear."

"Alright then." She laughed. "We should finish. Everyone will be waiting on us."

"Right. Eat up."

….

Jack pulled into a parking space back at the resort. The drive from the diner was quiet, but not painfully so. They listened to music off Jack's phone and commented here and there about the scenery.

As they walked towards the lobby entrance, Jack took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

They were almost to the elevators when they heard someone call out their names. When Elizabeth quickly let go of Jack's hand, he stuffed them deep into his pockets. They turned back around to see Jesse running up to them.

"Oh good! I was trying to catch you guys. I saw you walk past the cafe."

"You saw us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I was facing the entrance when you walked past. Didn't get a great look but I thought it was you." Jesse noticed something odd about them but decided to save his questions for later. "Anyway, we're all set to head out. The bay where we rented the jet skis isn't too far from here. Go grab your stuff and suits and we'll wait in the cafe."

"Thanks, Jess," Jack said with a nod.

With a wave Jesse headed back to the cafe.

"That was close." Jack teased. "I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yup."

Jack looked back over his shoulder, seeing no one they knew, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The elevator door opened and she stepped in. Blushing from cheek and cheek.

When the doors closed and she was alone, Elizabeth leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator and let out a long breath. "Oh boy. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

….

On a picturesque bay sat a cute little building with a blue clay shingled roof. Hanging above the wrap-around porch was a wooden sign that read, "Kai Lagoona." An athletically built man about their age with dark Hawaiian skin and black hair stood on the porch waving them over.

"Aloha! One of you Jack Thornton?"

"That'd be me. You must be Kai." Jack shook the man's hand. "Good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too. Looks like we have a few extra friends with us today."

"Yeah, hope that's not a problem."

"No problem. Do you want more jet skis or are you planning on doubling up?"

"Doubling is fine with me," Jesse said. The others all nodded.

"Perfect, let's get you guys geared up and we can get this tour started."

The group followed Kai inside. The classic Hawaiian bungalow that he used for his business also doubled as his home on the dormered second story. They signed waivers and then walked out to the back deck to get fitted for life jackets.

"Here's my rule," Kai said holding up a life jacket. "I get these aren't overly comfortable or fashionable but when you're on one of my rides you wear it, maikaʻi?

"Understood," Jack nodded.

"Good. Ladies vest on the right, gentleman on the left. Once you have these on we can go down to the beach and pick out your rides."

Waiting on the beach sat several shiny Kawasaki jet skis in various colors. The guys oohed and ahed over them. They paired up in the usual pairings and pick their rides. Kai gave an introductory lesson on the beach and they were off.

It was slow going at first as they took turns learning different driving techniques.

The tour along the island was mesmerizing. Elizabeth took many pictures with her phone in its waterproof casing before slipping it back in the dry bay compartment of the Jet Ski.

Finally, Elizabeth convinced Jack to let her steer. As each Jet Ski set off, Elizabeth could feel her excitement building. Somehow, the feeling of his knees next to hers, his hands on her waist, made her feel even more exhilarated than before.

Soon after, they were given the go ahead to explore on their own. Kai would be out and around if they needed any assistance.

With Elizabeth still at the helm, Jack pointed over her shoulder, suggesting where they go. She agreed, steering over behind a large rock formation a little ways away.

"Oh! Look!" Elizabeth pointed towards a few dolphins can into view. They were swimming and jumping out in the calmer water. She slowed the Jet Ski down so it wouldn't disturb them. "I've never seen a dolphin in person before. They certainly are beautiful."

"They are," Jack agreed. He gently turned her chin toward him and kissed her soft lips. "You are too."

"Hey, Jack!" Jesse called from next to the rock. "Kai say's rain's coming. We better head back."

"Got it," he responded with a wave.

Before they got too far though, the heavens opened up and poured cool rain on them, drenching every inch of them. As Elizabeth steered back towards the beach, Jack wrapped his arms a little tighter around Elizabeth's waist.

"I'm not sure why we are rushing. We're wet anyway," he pointed out. "Let's just take our time."

"You just want to steal more kisses," she teased, turning her neck around to see him better.

"Maybe."

Elizabeth ran her teeth along her bottom lip. "Let's just take our time."


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse stood under the awning on the back deck. He and the rest of the group had come back to Kai's place five minutes ago just as the rain began. All except Jack and Elizabeth. That's who Jesse was waiting a bit impatiently for.

Finally the couple in question came into view and Jesse hurried down to the water's edge in the rain.

"Hey. Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry," Jack smirked as the jet ski pulled up to the shore. "We figured we were wet anyway. Might as well take our time."

"Is that what you're doing?" Jesse shot him a knowing smirk. "Taking your time?"

Jack knew that look. They'd been caught. "Beth, why don't you head inside? Jess can help me pull in the jet ski."

"Sure. See you guys in a bit."

Jesse stepped into the water and gave Elizabeth a hand off. Both guys watched as she hurried out of the rain and into the shop.

"So…" Jesse started as they pulled the vessel up on the sand and secured it. "You and Elizabeth seemed pretty cozy out there."

"Yeah…. Look, about that…"

"My lips are sealed, bro. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" his voice came out harsher than intended.

"Jack, don't get all hot tempered on me. We've known each other a long time now, right? I know you don't fall easy for a pretty girl just because they give you that look or whatever, and truthfully I don't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

"There's a but coming, isn't there?"

"Well now, I was going to say 'however' but sure we can go with that." They both gave a short laugh. "But Jack, you don't really know Elizabeth. What happens in a few days when we leave?"

"I know her." At a quick pace, Jack headed back to the others.

"It's been 3 days," Jesse called out, causing Jack to turn back.

"Three days of the best, most open and honest conversations of my life. I know her."

"Okay, so you know her. When was her last relationship? Anything serious? Does she want to live in Phoenix forever? What about you? Does she know you? What about Anna?"

"Why would you bring up Anna?"

"She used to be a big part of your life."

"Well yeah, but that was years ago, Jess. I haven't spoken to her in over 3 years. I have no reason to bring my old relationship baggage into this new one."

"Oh, so there's a relationship between you two now?"

Feeling frustrated Jack began to pace around. "Why are we having this conversation?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to start anything here. I just wanted…"

"To make sure I wasn't being an idiot. I know. I've got this, Jesse. You don't need to worry."

"Alright," Jesse placed his hands up as if surrendering. "I won't say another word."

"Good. Can we go in now? I'm soaked."

"Sure. Hey, Jack, I'm sorry. Really."

"I know. Thanks for looking out. I can't deny what I'm feeling right now though."

"Which is what exactly?"

"That she could be it. The one."

Jesse took in a deep breath. His mind quickly filled with a hundred ways in which this could end badly for his best bud. It was clear, however, that Jack wasn't ready or willing to have a conversation about any aspect of this relationship.

"Just be careful man, alright?"

"I will be."

"Okay. That's all I'm gonna say. If you need advice, let me know. If not, I'll stay quiet, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked up the beach to the house. Kai tossed both guys a towel to dry off as they entered. Jesse watched as Jack walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. She gave him a loving smile, clearly happy with his presence. It was actually nice to see. Jack deserved to be happy. Maybe he was right and Jesse just needed to back off. Elizabeth did seem to have a similar affection for Jack as he did her.

Jesse took a seat next to Mike.

"What's up with you?" Mike asked a little concerned.

"Nothing. It's all good."

The rain only lasted an hour. While they waited, the guys picked Kai's brain about the islands and his life there. The man was practically born in the water. While he talked, Jack and Elizabeth sat next to each other. Every few moments they'd glance over at each other. Elizabeth could see the tension in Jack's face. With only a look in her eyes, she conveyed a world of care and compassion for him and his tension visibly ceased. She made a mental note to ask him later what was going on. She'd watched from the window as he and Jesse had what seemed to be a mouthful of a conversation outside.

"You want to drive or me?" Jack asked when they headed back out.

"You can."

Jack pulled the small vessel more into the water once Elizabeth was on and then climbed on himself.

"Hey," she squeezed him around the waist. "You okay? You seemed off when you came inside."

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Need a hug? I give good hugs!"

"You know, I think that would help actually."

"Alright then," she held him tight and rested her chin on his shoulder. "How's this?"

"Perfect. You just keep doing that while I drive."

"You've got it."

By the time they got back to the resort, it was almost dinner time.

"Hey, fellas, we still on for poker tonight?" Lucas asked as they all entered the lobby. "I have to try and win my spending money back from Jack and Mike."

"If you didn't bet so heavy you wouldn't lose so much," Mike teased.

"That how you play the game, Mikey!"

"Says the man who's money I carry in my wallet," Mike stated proudly. "I'm game. What about you, Jack? Jesse? You reserved a table in the hotel lounge, right?"

"Yeah I did," Jack answered. He turned to Elizabeth. "We play poker once a month back home. Today happens to be the night so we decided to keep the tradition alive."

"That's awesome," Faith said. "So while you guys do that, we'll do girl's night out!"

"Yeah," Elizabeth gave a tight smile. "Girl's night."

Saying their goodbyes, the girls headed to the elevators to shower and change. As the elevator doors closed, Elizabeth's phone dinged. She pulled it out of her back pocket and smiled.

Curious what was making her friend smile, Clara spied at the screen.

_Jack: I'll miss spending time with you. Walk later tonight?_

Interesting… Clara thought. She watched as Elizabeth typed back.

_Elizabeth: You just say when!_

"So, ladies," Faith started. "What shall we do tonight?"

Elizabeth slipped her phone back in her pocket. "I read about this place that's like an authentic luau. They recommend reservations but we can call. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"I'm up for that. Luck has totally been with us this trip." Faith smiled. "Can you believe our luck with these guys? They're so much fun! Real gentlemanly too."

"What do you think about them, Beth?" Clara asked.

Elizabeth looked over at her friend. There seemed to be something pointed about her question. "I think they're pretty great. It's been a fun trip so far. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do."

….

After calling ahead, the girls were able to reserve 4 seats at the luau. They showered and dressed to head out of the night. As Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror playing with her hair, she found it amusing that this was the first time since they got there that they were doing something just the girls. This trip was certainly different than she had expected, not that she minded.

There was a knock on the door that divided the two rooms as Clara stepped through.

"Everyone descent in here?"

"Come on in," Elizabeth laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing. How do I look?" Clara spun around, making the skirt of her knee length green floral dress flow outward like an elegant dancer.

"Beautiful! As always."

"Why thank you." Clara giggled. "Can you believe this trip? It's been like something out of a movie."

"It really has!"

Clara sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Faith was in the shower and so was Fiona. This was a perfect opportunity for her to have a little chat with her childhood best friend.

"Speaking of the guys, what's up with you? Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Jack. I mean, you guys had this cute, innocent, flirty thing going on before but now it's like a lightning charge or something. The way you look at each other when you think we aren't looking. What exactly happened on the hike that morning?"

Elizabeth didn't turn away from the mirror, but Clara could see the blushing appear. It wasn't a look she'd seen much from Elizabeth. It wasn't that men never showed interest or affection for her, but they rarely could get under her skin like Jack seemed to have. It was cute. Jokingly Clara asked, "So… has he kissed you yet?"

"Well… " Elizabeth's blush deepened. "I'm not one to kiss and tell. No matter how many times it's happened."

"Wait, what!" Clara leapt off the bed. "You kissed? Wow! I was just making a joke. He kissed you? How? When? Give me details."

Elizabeth laughed. She felt like they were back in high school and Scout Danvers from the football team had asked her to spring fling. Clara had had a crush on his best friend, James Rider. In the end the four went together. It had been a lot of fun, even if for Elizabeth, there had been very few sparks and butterflies. Nothing like she felt around Jack.

"It was… an amazing kiss. We were sitting watching the sun rise and… he told me I was beautiful and kissed me."

"Wow!"

"And we may have kissed a few times on the hike back down, and….later when we were jet skiing."

"Again, wow!" Clara stared at her friend. "I can't believe it. You've known him for three days!"

"Three great days."

"True, I guess I'm just a little surprised is all. Don't you think this thing might be progressing a little fast?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry, weren't you the one who was telling me to go for it? Keep an open mind about him? Now what? You want me to back off?"

"Okay yes, that was me."

"So what's with this?"

"I don't know. How do you feel about him?"

The two sat back down on the bed. "He's wonderful Clara. Really wonderful. We talked all morning while we hiked. We've been talking ever since we met. Not just casual conversation but real in depth, getting to know the real you kind of conversations. I don't know exactly how but I feel as if I've known him forever."

"But you haven't. Remember that."

With a sigh, Elizabeth fell back on the bed. "You think I'm getting myself into trouble here?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like Jesse and all. He seems great and all but I guess I'm not letting myself look past this week with him. They all live in Newark. It's kind of a long way from Arizona and I don't plan on moving anytime soon."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed again.

"What about you? Are you willing to move if this thing with Jack really takes off? You have such a good job at the school you're at. Would he consider moving to you?"

Quietly she responded, "I don't know."

Clara could see the torment that was now in her friend's blue eyes. It didn't make her feel great that she was the one that put it there but she needed to protect her friend. Elizabeth would never forgive herself if she let things go too far and was left heartbroken.

"Look, you're not wrong that you two seem really great together. Get to know him, spend time with him and yeah, see where this could go. But you don't have to do it at warp speed. Take your time. If he is the real deal, he isn't going anywhere. FaceTime and texting was made for this sort of thing."

"You're right. I know. I just can't help it. He makes me feel something totally different. Like anything is possible."

"Oh man," Clara laughed. "You've got it bad, my dear."

"Yeah," Elizabeth laughed. "I do."

"I'm happy you're happy. Truly. I'm just trying to hold you accountable, you know. Like don't let this game of tonsil hockey cloud your judgement."

Elizabeth playfully grabbed her pillow and slugged it at Clara. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"It's good advice!" Clara laughed as she grabbed another pillow and began to fight back with all she had.

….

An hour later the guys sat at a high top table at the hotel bar enjoying Hawaiian style burgers and fries before the game.

"So what do you guys think about including the girls in a lot of what we do from here on out if they're interested?" Lucas asked.

"I'm game," Mike smiled. "Faith is a sweetheart and Fiona is hilarious."

"I like that idea," Jack said after swallowing a bite of his burger. "Elizabeth is really great. I won't argue about any extra time with her. What about you, Jess?"

"Sure. Clara's awesome. They all are."

They talked about what they could do during the rest of their time on the island. It was exciting to talk about, but it made Jack want to see Elizabeth all the more. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

"_How are you doing?"_

The conversation at the table continued without Jack. He nodded and laughed on cue but wasn't following a word of it.

His phone buzzed and he nearly dropped his beer trying to get to it in time.

"Where's the fire, dude?" Jesse teased.

Jack ignored him and read the message. He opened up a picture Elizabeth had sent of a stage lit up on either side with tiki torches. There were three dancers in traditional Hawaiian garb dancing.

"_Looks like fun," _he sent back with a wink emoji.

She responded right away. _"So much fun, but I wish you were here. How's your evening?"_

"_Not bad. Looking forward to kicking the guy's butts in poker."_

"_Good luck!"_

….

Elizabeth tucked her phone away in her purse and tried to focus on the night out with the girls. She was having a wonderful night out with her friends. This trip was like a once in a lifetime experience.

The music grew louder and more dancers came out onto the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. It was quite a show. Afterwards the floor opened up for people to join the dancers.

"Come on, ladies," Faith stood. "We are so doing this!"

The four friends moved onto the dance floor and began dancing along with one of the women who'd been on the stage earlier. Elizabeth watched her fluid movements and did her best to mimic them. She let out a giggle as she was nowhere near as graceful as the dancer but was sure having fun.

After a while, Elizabeth went back to the table to have a drink of water.

"Nice moves out there," a male voice said from behind.

Elizabeth turned around to see a tall blonde-haired man in his mid-twenties standing there.

"Thanks. It's a lot of fun. You try it?"

"Not yet. I will if you teach me." He leaned in shamelessly flirting with her.

"I don't think so," she smiled politely. "Sorry."

"Come on, please? Pretty woman like you could really show me how its done."

"I don't know you."

He stretched out his hand. "Chase Johnson. I'm an aquarius, I like long walks and long nights with a lovely lady."

"I see," she shook his hand. "All that being said, the answer is still no."

"Why is that?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it very much." The words slipped out without much thought, taking her off guard.

Chase sighed. "All the best ones are taken." He looked around. "But is he here?"

"Here in this specific location, no."

"Then what's the harm in a dance?"

"It's not happening. I'm going back to my friends. I suggest you go back to yours. Excuse me." Edging past him, she hurried back to the dance floor with her friends. Feeling more comfortable with the pack.

"Hey, you okay?" Fiona asked over the music.

"Yeah. Let's just say that guy made me grateful Jack and those guys are the ones we met and not him."

"Well if he comes back at you give me a signal and I'll go all mama bear on him."

Elizabeth laughed. "I love you, Fi. Sure you don't wanna move to Phoenix with us?"

Fiona laughed, "Nah, but I have thought about being back with you guys all the time. I've missed you."

"And we've missed you!" Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her, giving her a side hug.

…..

Just after nine, the girls rolled back up to the resort's valet, each laughing as they stepped out of the jeep adorned with beautiful leis from their dinner.

"I think I'm gonna go spend some time in the gym," Faith said. "I'm all hyped up from the luau. Anyone want to join me?"

"I think I could use a drink," Clara said with a laugh.

"I like that idea," Fiona added. "What about you Beth?"

Elizabeth checked her phone, hoping for a message from Jack, but there wasn't one.

"I think I'm gonna go relax. Enjoy the fresh night air."

Faith and Elizabeth headed to the elevators to go to their rooms while Clara and Fiona headed to get a drink. Clara turned back and told Fiona she'd be right back.

"Beth, wait up a sec."

Faith held the elevator while Elizabeth went over to Clara.

"What's up?"

"What are you really up to tonight?"

"Clara, come on."

"I'm just asking, okay. Looking out for you."

"I'm a big girl remember? You can relax, Clara. I'm going down to the pool with my book to think. No secret rendezvous with Jack and anyone else."

"Okay, sorry."

"Looks, it's alright. Just so we're clear, I'm not saying I will avoid him if he reaches out."

"I guess I can't blame you. If Jesse asked me to meet him I would go for it."

"Beth!" Faith called out. "Let's go."

"Just a sec." She turned back to Clara. "Are we okay?"

"Of course. Go enjoy a quiet evening away from your crazy friends."

"Shush you. I love you. Talk later, okay?"

"Okay." They hugged and Elizabeth ducked into the elevator.

…..

Jack stared at his cards as he sat at the poker table in the hotel lounge. He'd won the last two rounds and his current hand was looking real good, but he was distracted. His phone was burning a hole in his pocket. He was trying his hardest not to text Elizabeth and just focus on the guys and the game.

It wasn't going that bad, that was until he looked out the window. That's when he saw her. The beautiful woman who'd stolen his heart.

"I'm out." He tossed his cards on the table and hurried out the door without another word.

The three men looked back and forth at one another.

Jesse was the first to talk. "What caught his attention?"

Mike stood and looked out the window and saw his friend hurrying down the walk way. Mike had seen what happened. He wasn't sure, but he thought he'd seen a woman who looked much like Elizabeth walk by just before.

"I think it's more like who."

….

Elizabeth reclined back in a comfy pool side chair. With her book in her lap, she stared out at the water, watching the reflection of the trees in the moonlight. In her mind she was running over everything Clara had said from earlier. She respected her friend and her thoughts on this matter. So why did she feel so torn between her friend's logic and the pull to Jack Thornton? One thing was for sure, her heart was telling her something, and it scared her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

"Jack!" She stood. "Hi! How's was poker?"

"Eh. It was alright."

"Uh oh, how bad did you lose?"

"Not bad, just wasn't my night for cards. What are you up to?"

"Well, Faith decided to hit the gym. Fiona and Clara decided to go for a drink. I was more in the mood for quiet so I came here to read."

"Oh, should I leave you be?"

"No, please. Stay."

Jack reclined back on the pool chair beside her as she sat back down. "Look at that?"

"What?"

"It's calm out here. The sky, the stars."

"Yeah. It's nice."

They sat in companionable silence for a little while. Both happy enough just being in the other's presence, words weren't necessary.

"I have a confession to make to you," Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"When we were at the luau, this guy tried hitting on me."

Jack sat up straight. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was a little flustered at the time. That's kind of what I wanted to tell you."

Jack turned on the lounge chair to face her. "Go on."

"When he kept pushing me to dance with him I sort of said my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it all."

"Did ya now?" Jack bit his lip to hide his grin.

"Yeah… that's weird, huh?"

"Maybe. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"When you told him that your boyfriend wouldn't be happy, were you thinking of me at all?"

"That depends…" she let out a short laugh.

"On what?" He reached across and took her hand. "Because if you ask me, I hope you were."

"Well, then to be perfectly honest, I was."

Jack gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's go for a swim."

"Okay."

She placed her book down on the chair. They both took off their outer layers until they stood there in just their bathing suits.

Jack dove underneath the water in the shallow end, popping up again in deeper water. Elizabeth on the other hand took her time, slowly acclimating to the water's temperature. As he treaded water, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Elizabeth was waist deep in the pool sporting a purple bikini with a halter top. Her hips swayed side to side, creating ripples in the water around her.

"You're staring, Mr. Thornton."

"I am. Sorry." He laughed before diving back under the water then swimming over to her. "You got me thinking now."

"Oh really? About what?"

He stood in front of her placing his hand on her hips. "If I'm the boyfriend of such an incredibly beautiful woman, I'm gonna be fighting the men off with a stick all the time."

"Funny, Thornton." She put her hands into the water and splashed Jack right in the face. He let go of her to brace himself as she tried to run off.

"Oh, you've started something now!" He grinned. "Come here!"

"No, Jack! Don't!" She tried to scurry away, but the water made it difficult.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his arms around her trim waist, pulling her to his chest. "Now that I have you, what should I do?"

The amount of flirting he was dishing out surprised him, but he couldn't help it. This woman had a powerful hold on him without even trying.

Resting her head back against his chest she whispered, "Be kind."

Her beautiful eyes gazed into his. Elizabeth turned in his embrace. She was so kissably close, Jack felt his whole body react.

Elizabeth was feeling a fleet of butterflies in her stomach. Her arms were resting over his shoulders as she absentmindedly played with the damp hair around his neck. Did she want him to kiss her again? Her body was screaming "Yes!" but her mind told her to slow down.

"I'll be good," Jack spoke softly. His gaze traveling from her eyes, to her lips.

"Good..." Feeling herself losing control, Elizabeth dunked an unsuspecting Jack under the water, dowsing the fire that was about to consume them both.

He popped up a second later, sputtering and shaking the excess water from his hair.

"Is that how you play nice?" He grinned. "Come here." He embraced her again tight to his chest and flopped back under the water with her in his arms. She squealed loudly just as they hit the water, popping up a moment after.

"Alright," Jack shook his head again as they laughed. "Truce?"

"Truce!"

Holding her close, Jack moved them out to the deeper end of the pool.

"You've got a great laugh, Beth."

"Thank you." Her eyes were cast downward and she could feel a heat on her cheeks.

"And you're cute when you blush like that."

"I thought we were playing nice now?"

"I am." Jack leaned his forehead against hers. With his voice soft and low he asked, "Want to hear something true?"

"Always."

"I kind of threw the poker game when I saw you walk past the window back there."

"You didn't?" She laughed.

"I did. Had a good hand too."

"Was it worth it?"

"Definitely. No regrets."

The loud thundering of Elizabeth's heart could be heard in her ears as she floated in Jack's arms. His every breath could be felt against her lips. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again. Her chest tightened as she waited, but not for long.

He leaned in, lightly touching his lips to hers. As she sighed, Jack deepened their kiss as he moved them to where he could firmly plant his feet on the pool floor. He felt as if he had been transported to a whole other place, the best imaginable, in his opinion.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, resting her forehead back against his. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"You leave in a few days."

"I know."

"We're gonna have to say goodbye."

"This doesn't have to end, Beth. I…. I love you."

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth moved out of his embrace. "You can't be serious."

"I do, Elizabeth. I love you."

"Oh my goodness, this is crazy!" She ran her hands over her face and moved to step out of the pool.

"Elizabeth, hold on!" Jack hurried after her. "I know we only met a few days ago, but I know what I'm feeling right now."

"Jack, we don't know each other that well. We can't! Not after only a few days. What if we have nothing in common? You could hate everything I like or I could hate everything you like."

"Okay. Maybe you're right." He walked around to the opposite side of the pool.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed him standing directly across from her.

"Let's play a game. A get-to-know-each-other game."

"Seriously?"

"Very. You sit there on the edge, I'll do the same over here."

"Alright." She followed his lead and sat down, dangling her feet into the water. She couldn't help it, he was being adorable. "Why are we doing this?"

"You think we won't have anything in common. I'm betting you're wrong. We take turns asking questions. Every time we have something in common we move closer."

"I see." Elizabeth shook her head as she smiled. "This is crazy."

"Maybe, but let's try it. You go first."

"Okay." As she thought, Elizabeth moved her legs back and forth in the water. "Okay, one of my favorite hobbies is reading."

"Me too."

"Really?" she questioned. "What's your favorite book?"

"That's a tough one. I think I'd have to say, the Lord of the Rings trilogy or the Three Musketeers. What about you?"

"I loved the Anne of Green Gables series. I still read them from time to time. My other would probably be Sense and Sensibility."

"Ah, Jane Austen."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I love the classics. Though I can't say I've read that one." She laughed. "So, we have reading in common." He slipped into the pool and leaned against the side. Elizabeth did the same. "I like to watch sports sometimes. Mostly baseball, and hockey but I like football too. You?"

"You already know that answer."

"So?" he smirked.

"Fine. Yes, I like watching baseball and football. Haven't tried hockey but I'd probably enjoy that too."

They took another step forward.

"You turn," Jack said.

"On the topic of sports. Whenever I go to a game I have to get a hot dog."

"Well, of course!" Jack laughed as they took another step. "What's your topping of choice?"

"On my hotdogs, I prefer sauerkraut."

"Me too."

"You do not!" She waved her hand over the water trying to splash him again.

"Yes! I do. You can ask the guys. Mike hates it. He refuses to sit next to me at games because she swears he can smell it."

"I don't believe this." She laughed. "Okay, fine let's move closer."

"Now how about we throw some big ones out there? Like, have you ever been engaged before?"

"I have not. Never gotten close either. You?"

"Never been engaged, but I had a serious girlfriend in college. I thought it was going in that direction."

"What happened?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not really sure, other than we just weren't right together. In the end she said she couldn't see herself married to someone with a dangerous job."

"That's ridiculous," she groaned as they took a step closer. "You're brave for what you do. She should have been proud of you, not hurt you for it."

"It's okay. It wasn't meant to be. You want to ask next?"

"Yes, do you want to live in Newark forever?"

"I like living near my dad and with my friends but I'm open to what God has for me. What about you and Arizona?"

"I love it there. That's not to say I won't move one day, but I don't know. Right now I'm happy. I love my job. It's far enough from my parents but not too far I can't see them." Jack nodded. "What do we do about that one?"

"I don't know. Let's move on. Do you want kids one day?"

That made her smile. "I do. More than one, but less than five."

"I like that. A child should have a siblings."

"I agree." Jack swam the remaining distance. "Cheater!" she giggled.

"I think I made my point." He pulled her back into his arms. "Do you still think I'm crazy?"

"Yes, but I think I'm crazy too."

"Does that mean… you might feel the same way?"

"I might," she teased. "So now what?"

"Now I ask you out on a date."

"A date?"

"Dinner. You and me tomorrow. When I was planning this trip I saw this romantic place that I wasn't going to take the guys to." She laughed as he made a face. "But I'd love to take you. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Clara began. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Elizabeth answered, keeping her eyes fixed straight in front of her.

"Cause you can back out, you know? No one's going to judge you for it. You need to do what's right for you."

"Clara!" Elizabeth raised her voice slightly. "I'm doing this! Now please, just let me focus!"

"Alright," Clara laughed at her terrified friend. "You want me to give you a little push?"

Elizabeth head spun around, "Don't you dare! I'll go when I'm good and ready and not a moment sooner." She looked back out off the wooden platform and down the path of the zip line in the Hawaiian tree line. Everyone else had already gone. She and Clara were the last two.

Clara's phone buzzed. Reading the text message she laughed. "Jesse says Jack is on the other end debating coming back to get you."

"For crying out loud!" Elizabeth scuffed. "You tell them I am…"

"Fine? Yes, I'll tell them." Clara started typing. "You wouldn't be stalling up here to avoid going on your date with Jack are you?"

"Clara…"

"Just teasing."

"Okay, you've done it."

"Done what?"

"Annoyed me enough that I'm ready to jump." Clara burst out laughing and got her phone ready to record it all. "Here I go…." Then in a flash, so as not to change her mind, Elizabeth stepped off the platform and began zipping down the line. Followed closely by Clara on the next line.

At the end of the first line, waited Jack and Jesse, prepared to help the girls when they reached the end. The other four had already moved on to the next leg of the zip line.

"So this date," Jesse asked Jack. "You ready?"

"What's to be ready for?"

"It's been a while since you've done this," Jesse smirked. "Just curious if you remember how to do it."

"Trust me, I got this. I have to, it's important."

"How so?"

"Three more days. That's all I have left to prove to Beth that this is something worth fighting for. That we're a good match. That I…"

"That you what?"

"Nothing."

"You were about to say that you love her, weren't you?" Jack looked at his friend and nodded. "Dang. Good luck man."

"Thanks." Jack smacked his friend on the back. "Hey, look! Here they come!"

Laughing hysterically, Elizabeth and Clara flew down the last few yards of the line. Jack reached out for Elizabeth, slowing her down as she reached him, just as Jesse did for Clara.

"How was it?" He asked them.

"That was crazy!" Elizabeth laughed. "Sorry it took us so long."

"That okay." Jack smiled. "What do you say we do the next leg together?"

"If it's okay with Clara."

"Go for it," Clara laughed. "It you want to date her, you should know how cranky she gets when she's scared."

"I thought you wanted to do this?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"I did. Sort of. Doesn't mean I'm not terrified of heights."

Jack hugged her. "You are something, Wonder Woman," he teased, using her college volleyball nickname.

"Glad you noticed." She grinned.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff," Jesse sassed covering his ears. "Clara, you ready to try the next bit?"

"Totally!"

The guides hooked them up to the line and told them they were set to go. Without hesitation, they both stepped off and zoomed away.

"She makes it look easy," Elizabeth stated.

"You did awesome last time. You've got this."

"Um, I did not do awesome," she laughed. "You didn't see Clara threaten to push me."

The guide asked them to step forward. They did and were soon secured and ready to go.

"You ready?" Jack asked, reaching over and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

At his touch, she felt like she could do anything.

"We'll go whenever you're ready. Take your time."

She smiled at him. Squeezing his hand back she said, "I'm ready."

After a morning of zip lining and a late lunch at a roadside cafe, the group split up. The girls were heading out on a shopping expedition while the guys had an afternoon of surfing back at the resort.

First, the girls hit a number of cute little tourist shops looking for souvenirs for their friends and family back home. Elizabeth found a set of mugs for her parents, a pooka shell necklace for Julie, and a matted photo of the island at sunset for Viola. The gift she was most amused with was a blue and white Hawaiian shirt she purchased along with a shot glass for Charles. He collected shot glasses from around the world, and she really wanted to see his face when he laid eyes on the shirt. He probably wouldn't wear it much where he lived in NYC, but when visiting home at Newport Beach maybe.

At the last souvenir shop, Elizabeth saw the cutest teddy bear on a shelf. She picked it up and immediately fell in love. She bought it just before they left the store.

"Okay ladies, what's next?" Clara asked as the headed down the street.

"I think we should get Beth here a dress for tonight," Faith suggested.

"I'm sure I packed something that will work."

"Yes, but if we get something at the boutiques, you could have a lovely Hawaiian style dress for your date. Come on, you know you want to."

All eyes were on Elizabeth as she debated in her mind. "Alright, but I'm gonna need your help, ladies."

"On it!" Fiona took hold of Elizabeth's arm and started pulling her towards the boutiques.

Jack walked out to the lobby to wait for Elizabeth just before 5:30. Standing by the fountain like he had done a number of times already this trip, he felt his nerves being the most active. He paced back and forth, twirling his Oakley sunglasses in the air in his hand.

To get ready for the night, Jack returned from surfing early. He showered and even ironed his navy short sleeve button down and white shorts. For shoes, he decided to leave the sandals behind and wore his navy blue Tom Carlos sneakers.

The elevator dinged and he quickly turned around. It wasn't Elizabeth. Instead, it was an older gentleman and his wife, looking very much in love. The sight made Jack smile. He couldn't help but think what fun it would be if everything worked out, to bring Elizabeth back to this paradise for an anniversary 20 or 30 years from now.

Turning towards the large windows which looked out over the beach outside, Jack let himself get lost in the dream of a future with this woman.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. He turned, and was not ready for the beauty the stood before him.

"Wow," he whispered. "Beth, you look stunning."

"Thank you." She wore a white and blue floral print V-neck dress which was longer in the back. Her white heeled sandals raised her up so she was almost as tall as he was. With an adorable little smile, her hips swayed slightly from side to side. "You look very handsome tonight."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Offering her his arm he asked, "Shall we?"

With a bright smile she took his arm and nodded.

When the valet brought Jack's rented jeep around, Jack opened Elizabeth's door for her and helped her inside. With the radio down low, they headed towards the restaurant with the top down. Jack loved how the wind felt on his face. Even better, how Elizabeth looked with her long wavy hair flowing in the air behind her as they drove.

A song came on the radio and Elizabeth reached for the volume dial. "I love this one." She turned it up and began singing along to "Shut Up and Dance," by Walk on the Moon.

"Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me"

Jack know the song well, but at first instead of joining in, he sat back and listened to her voice then joined her for the verse and chorus.

"We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me"

Elizabeth laughed as they danced in the car driving down the Hawaiian coastline. For the second verse she sat back and listened to Jack. He was a talented singer. She knew that from the other night at karaoke, but this was even better. They were letting loose and just having fun together. She'd never felt so free like this with any man except for maybe her brother. Never with someone she was dating or interested in in the slightest.

"Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me"

The song ended and Elizabeth turned down the volume on the radio. "Okay, that was so much fun."

"Yeah it was." Jack laughed. "Here, plug my phone into the car. I have a whole list of car mixes on my music account."

"Ooh! Fun." She plugged it in and began going through his playlist. "What song would you like?"

"Passenger's choice."

"The passenger wants to play one you really like. What's your favorite?"

"Hmm. I love this life by Locash."

"Done!" The guitar tune began. "Oh, I like this one!"

"I love my boots broke in, I love my Camo hat

Don't mind a little paint on my jeans, yeah I roll like that

I love driving my truck across the railroad tracks

If you hit it too quick, it'll hit ya right back

"I love a fresh cut field with a first frost on

How it shines like gold when the sun turns on

I love the sound of them wheels with my baby singing along

When "Boys Of Summer" comes on

"I love my small town world,

I love a country girl

I love a Friday night

Man I love this life

The sound of an ol' dirt road road

Rolling through mind

Man I love, man I love,

Man, I love this life"

They sung it together until Elizabeth stopped and put her hand on Jack's leg to get his attention.

"Now tell me, do you really have a camo hat?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

"Really? Does it come in handy in Newark?" she teased.

"Not really," he chucked. "But when I was a kid my dad would take Tom and I up to upstate NY to hunt with my grandpap. My hat is from that."

"That sounds like a fun memory. Though I'm not really one for hunting."

"I don't do it anymore. Well, that not entirely true. My grandpap passed away a few years ago, every so often we all try to get together and go hunting for a weekend in his memory. It's just a family thing."

"That's sweet actually."

"Yeah. I like it. We go up to his old hunting cabin and eat bad food and have a beer.

"Nice."

Jack pulled into the circular drive of the lavish hotel. Walking into the lobby, it was clear this place cost a lot more than the resort they were all staying at. Elizabeth was in awe as she looked up into the high, well crafted rafters and down at the marble floors.

"Good evening," Jack spoke to the hostess at the front of the elegant restaurant. "Reservation for Thornton."

The tan skinned woman gave a bright smile and looked down at the paper registry book. "I have you right here, Jack Thornton. Come right this way please."

She led them outside under a large A-line arch. Each table was covered with a white table cloth and had cushioned tan chairs.

Jack pulled out Elizabeth's seat for her before taking his own. Once in his seat, he reached across the table to take her hand.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thank you for asking."

Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine as Jack brought her hand to his lips. "My pleasure," he said with a warm smile. She couldn't understand why a man so sweet and romantic like Jack Thornton hadn't been snatched up by some woman yet. Were the woman in Newark crazy?

They ordered drinks and their meals. When the salads came, Elizabeth just had to ask the question burning a hole in her mind.

"Jack, can I ask you something? It may be a little personal though."

"For you, I'm an open book. Go ahead."

"Okay. Jack, I think you're wonderful. How are you not with anyone back home?"

He let out a short laugh. "The guys ask me that all the time."

"And what do you tell them?"

"The truth." He rested his fork down on his salad bowl. "When I was in college and I dated Anna, I was a bit naive about love and relationships. We were friends, and our relationship seemed to take all the expected steps in a timely manner. When I look back, I think I considered proposing to her, not because of some burning desire to love her forever, but because after being together so long, it was the next logical step."

"That's romantic," Elizabeth teased.

"I know, right? It wasn't that I didn't love her, just not in the right way." He took a sip of his water, buying himself time to choose his words wisely. "After we broke up, I thought long and hard about what it was I wanted in a love. I prayed about it and in the end, I knew that I would wait as long as it took to met the right woman. That she would be worth it."

"Okay, now that IS romantic."

"I guess," he chuckled.

Elizabeth saw a slight blush in his cheeks and around the tops of his ears. So sweet and adorable.

"What about you?" Jack asked. "How has some guy not snatched you up and married you?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "My mom says I plan too much and that I'm too picky to see the good behind a person's faults."

"Do you believe that?"

She shook her head. "No one's perfect. I know that. I just want someone that's perfect for me. I was in a relationship last year, someone Faith knew from the hospital."

"What happened?"

She thought about how to describe it. "I guess you could say, it seemed okay at first, but there was no spark. In the end, he ended it to be with someone else. When that other relationship ended, he started trying to get my attention again. Still is sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"How anyone could think they could find better than you, I have no idea."

"Jack, how can you say that? For all you know, I'm great at first and then horrible."

"I don't believe that for a second."

He took her hand again and held it tight. Elizabeth felt like the air wasn't reaching her lungs as she breathed. She wasn't sure she was ready to admit it to herself, but in her heart of hearts she knew. She was in love.

"I'm not perfect, you know?"

"Like you said, no one is. Take me for example. I sometimes work too much, want to save everyone and try to plan every little thing in my life. I'm not a fan of big surprises."

"Why's that?"

"I wasn't always like that, but when my mom got sick and died… let's just say that was enough surprise for a lifetime."

"I understand." She squeezed his hand. "You said when we first met that you teach classes on safety and self-defense. Is that your way of trying to save everyone?"

"Yeah. My first year as a police officer was hard. I saw so much that I couldn't un-see. I wanted to protect, but so often I felt like I was just cleaning up after the fact. After I'd been around and experienced, I designed the classes to help people feel empowered and give them a leg up against the bad guys who came after them."

"That's wonderful, Jack."

"I guess. I do the best I can."

The air around them seemed thick and heavy after such a conversation. Elizabeth tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, want to know why I'm not perfect?"

"Sure," Jack laughed.

"I plan too much. I hate making big decisions, I guess I'm always afraid I'll make the wrong one. Oh, and I absolutely cannot stand when someone is eating, and you can hear them chewing their food. That and snoring drives me up a wall!"

Jack nearly choked on his salad. "For the record, I don't snore."

"Good to know," Elizabeth laughed.

After their romantic dinner, Jack drove down to a shopping area near a beach. He parked the car, then hurried to her door to open it and give her his hand.

They walked down the rows of cute little shops, some like the ones Elizabeth and girls had been at earlier that day. Sweet sounding Hawaiian music streamed through the air as the summer's breeze floated over them.

"A flower for the pretty lady?" sn old woman in front of a small flower shop with a blue awning offered with a smile as they walked by. She was holding a vase of beautiful flowers.

Jack took a look at the vase the woman was offering. He saw a pink and white hibiscus, the kind many of the locals wore behind their ear on occasions.

"How much for this one?" he asked.

"I'm closing up shop for the evening. If you like it, it's yours."

Jack thanked her, and carefully picked the flower out of the vase.

"It's tradition here on the islands that to wear the flower behind the right ear means you are available, maybe looking for love. If you wear it on the left, you are letting the world know you are taken." The woman instructed.

"I didn't know that! How neat." Elizabeth smiled as Jack handed her the flower.

"Now you do," the woman smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your night. It's beautiful, ʻaʻole?"

"Yes it is." Jack replied. With a smile, the shopkeeper went about her business leaving them to their stroll.

Jack watched Elizabeth curiously, waiting to see what she would do with the flower he'd just given her. She gazed down at it, twirling the stem with her fingers, looking at it as if she was studying every single detail of its appearance.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I do. It's beautiful." Then tucking her hair back behind her ear, she placed the flower on her left side. Looking over at him, she asked, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

Elizabeth stepped closer to Jack, gazing deep into his eyes. Feeling a bit bold, she leaned in and initiated a tender kiss. There was so much she wanted to say, but knowing that once the words were out, there was no going back, she held them to herself. Nibbling at her bottom lip, she turned forward and they continued walking.

"How are your feet holding up?" he asked. "Want to walk around some more or head back to the car?"

"What if we walk out on the beach over there? I think it's a public beach and then I can kick off these heels."

"Sounds great."

They walked half a mile down the beach along where the waves kissed the sand. The light of nearby buildings as well as the star and moon lit sky gave a romantic glow along the shore.

Elizabeth loved the feel of holding Jack's hand. His fingers woven together with hers. Every few seconds, Jack's thumb would run along the back side of her hand and each time it happened, her breath would catch in her chest, or a shiver would run down her spine. It made her want to be closer. To feel more of him. It was overwhelming at times. She'd never felt anything remotely like this before. How would she ever leave him in a few days?

"You hear that?" Jack asked pointing to the air. "Music."

Elizabeth listened, trying to hear anything above the crashing waves. "I think so. I think its coming from over there." She pointed to a hotel on the edge of the public beach.

"Come on." Jack gave her hand a light tug. They walked till they reached a large lava rock formation that separated the public area of the beach from the hotel's private beach. The music was clearer now. "Dance with me."

"Here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. There's no one else around. The people from the hotel over there can't see us from here. More importantly, I want to dance with you." He shot her a dimpled grin.

"Alright, Thornton." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's dance."

The smooth Hawaiian music surrounded them as they swayed back and forth in the sand. Jack held Elizabeth close against his chest. So close he could feel the beating of her heart. That along with the flowery scent of her hair and skin was intoxicating.

A moan escaped his lips at the feel of her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. He held her just a bit tighter and she nestled her head between his shoulder and chin, letting her lips touch the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Beth…" he whispered.

She tucked her head back against his shoulder without a word. They continued to dance almost as one for the next few songs.

Elizabeth felt as if she was in a whole other world. The emotions running inside her, overwhelmed her body and soul, rendering her speechless. It wasn't just that she was physically attracted to Jack, though she very much was. It was also his spirit that pulled her in. He was gentle and strong. She could talk to him for hours about anything. To top it off, their evening had been filled with not just romance, but just like in their time together since they'd met, Jack had showed himself to be a caring, respectful and trustworthy man. This was what she'd wanted in her forever love.

Jack shifted his stance, pulled away ever so slightly. Running his fingers along her cheek and down her jawline, he pressed his lips against hers. Speaking against her lips he whispered. "I love you."

Before she could even think about responding, he kissed her. Soft at first. Then as he took a breath, Elizabeth kissed him back deeper, her hands holding his face close. The kiss quickly grew to an intensity they had yet experienced.

Jack pulled her as close as possible, lifting her feet slightly off the sand. He leaned back against the rocks, continuing their breathtaking affections for one another.

When they were both out of breath, they separated. Elizabeth wrapped her arms up around Jack's back and over his shoulders, resting her forehead against his chest as her own quickly rose and fell, attempting to take in as much air is she could.

Jack held her in place, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Beth?"

"I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"You don't have to."

"How?" She leaned back to look him in the eyes. "New Jersey and Arizona aren't exactly neighbors."

"No. More like 2,397 miles apart actually."

"Wait, you looked it up?"

"I did, and I have a plan."

She tilted her head. "Tell me."

"You're on break for the summer right?"

"Yes."

"I have some flight miles that I've earned from this trip. Plus I don't spend much so I have a lot in savings. I was thinking I could fly you out to Newark for a little while."

"You want me to come visit you?"

"Of course!" He kissed her lips softly. "I'll have to work some of the time but I figured I could show you around my hometown. You could meet my dad."

"That sounds nice." She couldn't contain her joy in her heart as he talked about his plan.

"You said your brother is in NYC now. We could take the train in to see him and maybe catch a Broadway show or maybe even catch a ball game."

"Jack, this sounds amazing."

"And since Lee moved out, I have a guest bedroom you can use."

"You've thought of everything."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you either, Beth. Not now, not ever. Remember what I said before?"

"Hmm, you've said a lot since we met," she said coyly. "What are you think about?"

"That I love you."

"Ah that. Jack..."

"Just hear me out," he interrupted. "I know you thought I was crazy, but I'm not. I'm 25 years old. I know exactly what I want for my life, and that's you."

"Jack, I..."

"If you're going to say it's impossible because we've just met, I get it, but it doesn't feel like we just met. We've been talking and spending time together for days now. It's almost as if we took this vacation together, depending on how you look at it." He laughed at the thought. "I know I love you and..."

She placed her finger over his lips to silence him. Sassing playfully she asked, "Can I talk now, please?"

With a bashful look Jack nodded. "Yes. Sorry."

"It's fine. No interrupting me, okay?" He agreed. "What I was going to say is this… Jack, I love you too. I still think we're crazy, but I do love you. Every moment we've had together, including tonight, has been like something out of a wonderful dream."

Jack let out a sigh of relief at her words.

"That kiss we shared before, that was my love, Jack. I hope you felt it."

"I did." Jack cupped Elizabeth's face, bring her lips closer to his. He kissed her right cheek, then the other before finally meeting her lips hard, yet loving.

With her arms around his waist, Elizabeth pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. That kiss, like the one before and the ones that followed were felt deep in their souls. It was a connection neither had ever experienced and would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth closed the door to her and Faith's room and locked it at the end of another busy day. Faith grabbed her pjs and headed to the bathroom for her nightly routine. It was just after midnight. Time for bed. Elizabeth was nowhere near ready for sleep though.

She was so full of every wonderful and frustrating emotion and she didn't know what to do about it. Crying seemed to make sense. After all, tomorrow will be the last day she and Jack would be together for who knows how long. She also could just smile with extreme happiness. She was in love with an amazing guy after just a week. It seemed impossible but it was very true.

The past couple days since their enchanting date were spent like the others. There was girl time, time with the guys, stolen moments alone with Jack. They looked for opportunities to steal a kiss or two or five. It was such an intense attraction that she felt toward him. Her body reacted immediately upon seeing him, wanting to be as close as possible. That was a dangerous emotion to feel. It made her feel out of control, as if her heart and her brain were no longer communicating with each other.

Plugging her phone in by the nightstand, she flopped down hard on her bed.

"What am I doing?" she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Faith asked as she came out of the bathroom. Her contacts out and glasses on.

"Oh!" Elizabeth sat up, surprised. "Nothing just thinking."

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of a handsome police officer that you keep sneaking off with, would you?"

"We don't sneak off… much." She blushed.

"Right. Don't think for one second that I haven't noticed. By the way, I think it's adorable."

"Faith, I'm not ready to say goodbye after tomorrow."

"Want to hear a secret?" Elizabeth nodded. "Neither am I. I think I really like Mike."

"You guys are pretty cute together. Jack says you bring out the true Mike. He's yet to see a girl do that."

Faith laughed. "Mike said usually when he's around a woman he clams up and panics. I think he knows I wont judge him and that I think he's perfectly great just being him."

"That's great, Faith! You think you'll keep in touch after this?"

"I hope so. We talked about it a little bit. Do you and Jack have a plan for after this?"

"He wants me to come to Newark to meet his dad."

"Wow, serious."

"Kind of, yeah."

Faith looked at the clock. "We better get some sleep if we want to get up and surf with the guys in the morning."

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth slid under the light covers of her bed. By the rhythmic breathing coming from Faith, Elizabeth could tell she was already in dreamland.

Elizabeth laid on her back looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Her body was tired, but her mind wouldn't let up.

"_I wonder if this is really it_," she thought silently. _"Is Jack my one and only? I love Phoenix, but I'm sure there are teaching jobs in Newark I could get. Find a nice little studio apartment near Jack's. It's not like I would be without family. Charles is nearby, sort of. For crying out loud, Beth, think of something other than Jack Thornton!"_

She rolled over, looking out the balcony doors. She could see the darkened palm tree gently swaying in the breeze just outside. It reminded her of their date two nights before and her thoughts were back on him.

"_Jack could like Arizona. We have mountains and hiking and biking trails. I'm sure there's a police job for him somewhere. We could go to Sedona for a weekend. Maybe travel up to Lake Tahoe for skiing and snowboarding. It could work, right?"_

After daydreaming for almost an hour, Elizabeth sat up and picked up her phone. She typed out a text, but didn't send it right away.

"What am I doing?" she whispered the question for the second time that night. "Whatever. I want to see him.

"_Can't sleep. You awake?"_

In the dark she stared at her phone for what seemed like forever. After ten minutes without a response she plugged the phone back in and laid down.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Elizabeth leapt from her position and grabbed the phone, nearly falling off the bed.

"_Sorry, I was in the shower. You still awake?"_

"_Yeah, but if you're tired, you can just ignore me."_

"_Not tired. I'd love to see you. Want to go for a walk?"_

"_Sure. Meet you downstairs?"_

"_Nah. I'll come get you. Faith asleep?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. I'll text when I'm outside."_

"_Hey, maybe put on your bathing suit. It's a beautiful night out."_

"_Will do."_

Quietly Elizabeth scurried out of bed and pulled out a blue and white striped bikini, yet to be worn on this trip, from the drawer and a navy shear wrapped skirt and a white tank top to wear over it .

Just as she was coming out of the bathroom her phone went off. Jack was waiting outside. She wrote a note for Faith in case she woke up, took the room key off the dresser, placing it in her beach bag and slipped out into the hall.

"Hi there, beautiful."

"Hi." She stepped into his space, gently touching her lips to his. He looked adorable in his black board shorts and white v-neck tee. His hair, still damp from his shower stuck up in every direction.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and headed toward the beach. "What's in the backpack?"

"Just a blanket, water bottle, flashlight and some snacks."

"You're prepared," she smirked.

"That's the police officer in me, I guess."

Outside, the temperature rested around 75 degrees. Perfect for a late night beach trip. The dark sky was peppered with what seemed like a million sparkling stars. The moon above, full and bright gave just enough light for them as they walked along the water's edge, letting the water lap over their feet.

Jack dropped Elizabeth's hand to wrap his arm around her and hold her as close as he could while still walking. As they moved along, Jack could hear Elizabeth softly humming a familiar sounding tune. He listened as they circled back to where they'd laid the blanket out earlier.

"You want to sit for a bit, maybe go for a swim after?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She was still humming as she took off her shirt and cover up skirt, sitting down on the blanket in her bikini. Jack was mesmerized by her. The light of the moon casting a dim light over her soft, silky skin. He thought to himself how this woman was the whole package. Smart, kind, beautiful. He knew his heart would be crushed if she ever walked out of his life for good. Then it hit him.

"Don't go breaking my heart?"

"Huh?

"That's what you're humming isn't it? Just at a slower tempo."

"Oh, yeah I guess," she giggled. "I didn't even notice. It's been stuck in my head all day."

"That's kind of funny." Jack removed his shirt and sat down beside her.

"No, what's funny is you and I both like Elton John music. I couldn't believe it when you were up on stage for karaoke and you sang one of his songs. Very well, I might add."

"Oh man, that was fun. You know, I dressed up as him for a halloween party in college."

"You're kidding?" The images that put in her head caused her to fall into a chorus of giggles. "Please tell me there are pictures!"

"You know, I may have gotten rid of all of them." Jack teased as he got up to go in the water.

"No way! Who do I talk to about this? Jesse? No, Lucas. If he has them, he'll definitely show me."

"Wow, less than five minutes and I'm already regretting telling you about this." He shook his head.

"Come on, Jack. Now tell me, was it the sequin baseball uniform? Or the white peacock outfit? You know the one with all the feathers. No! I got it. Elton John as a Musketeer. Yes! That look would totally work with you," she teased.

"That's it." Jack bent down grabbing ahold of her arms. "You're going in."

"What? Wait, Jack! No!" Elizabeth flopped backwards, fighting against him. It didn't work well. She giggled as he lifted her up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry and ran down to the water. "Not again!" she squealed as he fell backwards into an oncoming wave, dunking them both.

As they popped up separately, Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, lifting her up. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. "Not funny, Officer Thornton."

"Oh, I think it was very funny, Ms. Thatcher." As Jack held her tightly against his body, he brushed his lips over hers, teasing her for a bit before completely covering her lips with his. A moan passed through her lips, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. A scorching fire burned between them as the ocean's waves passed by. Elizabeth held on tighter, pressing their bodies together in the surf. There was no getting close enough for them.

Jack broke away, but only to leave a trail of sweet kisses down her neck and shoulder. She smelled like vanilla mixed with the ocean breeze.

Feeling as if he was about to lose his balance, Jack carried Elizabeth out of the water, setting her down on the blanket on the shoreline.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Elizabeth pulled Jack down for another kiss as she laid back on the blanket. Never in her life had she felt this close to someone. Nor had she ever wanted more than what they were sharing in that moment. It was frightening, but at the same time, exhilarating. The feel of his moist warm skin against hers charged her system. It should have felt wrong, she'd always believed in waiting. It was the goal. Unfortunately her brain had shut off somewhere between her hotel room and the water.

She looked up at Jack as he hovered over her. Droplets fell down as she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"I love you, Jack Thornton. Don't break my heart."

"I won't," he whispered before moving in for more. He could feel things heating up rapidly. Their desires growing by the second as their hands moved about with minds of their own. As much as it seemed they both wanted more, this wasn't the place. Nor was it the time. Jack rolled over onto his back, pulling Elizabeth to his chest.

Neither said a word, their chests heaving for air. They just laid there staring up at the stars, giving their bodies time to cool and giving their brains time to catch up.

"You okay?" Jack asked a bit later.

"Yeah," she spoke softly. Her mind was racing. At least her heart had stopped thundering inside her chest.

Jack sat up beside her. "Come on, lets go sit out on the jetty."

The jetty, was a long dock made of rocks that stretched out into the ocean. They carefully walked out near the end of the formation before sitting down with their legs dangling off the side. With each wave that rolled in, a spray of water misted over their legs.

"It's beautiful out here," Elizabeth whispered, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"It is." They continued to sit and watch the vast openness in front of them. "You've been a bit quieter tonight," Jack pointed out after a bout of silence.

"I guess. My mind is a little busy tonight. I think that's why I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, yeah? What's got those wheels spinning?"

Turning her head to face his, she moved a windblown lock of hair out of his eyes. His gorgeous, sage green eyes.

"I guess… I don't want this to end."

"It won't. Not completely." His voice was full of confidence.

"One more day, Jack; then we have to say goodbye."

"No. I'm not saying goodbye. Just, see you again soon. We have a plan, remember?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you, we'll make this work."

"I love you too."

They sat on the edge of the jetty for the next hour talking. Elizabeth shared with Jack her thoughts about him visiting her in Phoenix and maybe taking a trip to see her parents at their home on the beach in California. That thought excited Jack.

"What do you think your parents will think of me?" he asked, a little nervous what her response would be.

"I think they'll love you like I do. Well, not exactly like I do." They chuckled. "Dad can be pretty easy going, usually. My mom, not always, but I'm sure you'll win her over before long. The fact that you aren't trying to whisk me off the continent like Viola's boyfriend will be massive points in your favor."

"Oh yeah? What exactly happened with her?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Viola went over to Oxford for graduate school and met this guy, Lionel. I think he's the descendant of some noble family or whatever. Anyway, they hit it off and she hardly ever comes home now. When she does, he's rarely with her, so we don't really know him. It's just kind of weird."

"Tom's not nearly as interesting as that. Or if he is, I wouldn't know. He keeps his romantic life pretty private."

"That's how I've always been. I figured Mom and Dad would know the guy when it was serious. When I thought he would be the one to stick around."

Jack's heart pounded, thinking about what she'd just said and how she'd already invited him to meet her family. "So," he grinned. "I take it you want me to stick around then?"

"You know I do." She nudged her with her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do." He kissed her yet again, expressing all the love and desire he cared for him in his heart. When they pulled apart, Elizabeth let out a big yawn. "I should get you back so you can sleep, huh?"

"Maybe." Jack stood on the jetty and held out his hand for her, careful not to let her fall. After gathering their things, the couple headed back.

Just as they were reaching the hotel's back entrance, Elizabeth stopped. "Jack, I don't want to say goodnight yet."

"Okay." Jack looked around. "I have an idea, come with me."

Jack led her around the back of the hotel towards the first floor hotel rooms where the patios opened right out to the beach. He walked right up to one. Pulling a key out of his boardshort pocket he unlocked the slider door.

"Wait right here," he smiled. A moment later Jack came out with the comforter off one of the beds in his room. He lay back on the lounge chair on his private little patio and motioned for her to join him. She did without hesitation. "How's this?" he asked once she was settled in his arms.

"Perfect." She snuggled closer. "Wait, who else is in your room?"

"No one. Jess and Mike share a room and Lucas and I are alone. Lee was with me before his wedding though."

Elizabeth nodded and relaxed back into his embrace.

…..

Early the next morning, Jesse stepped out on the patio. Mike was taking his sweet time getting ready. This vacation had far surpassed his expectations. The weather, the surf, the new friends. Not to mention watching his good friend marry the woman of his dreams.

Today was the last day. The plan was to surf for the morning, grab brunch at a local little cafe and then go out snorkeling for the afternoon. Jack had talked to a local guide recommended by Kai the day they went jet skiing.

"Mike, lets go!" Jesse called back into the room. "The waves look perfect."

"Snag a spot," Mike called back. "I'll be out soon."

"Roger that." Jesse grabbed his surfboard from where it was leaning against the wall and stepped out onto the beach. Seeing no one he know out in the water or on the beach, he headed to Jack's to see if he was ready.

His head was down as he walked through the sand. When he looked up, he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his board. There laying under a blanket on the lounge chair slept Jack and Elizabeth.

"Ooookay…" He cleared his throat, looking left and right to see if anyone was nearby. What should he do? Walk away? Or try and wake them?

Stepping back out of sight and earshot he pulled out his phone and dialed Jack's number. It rang three times before Jack answered.

"Jess, hey."

"Hey, man. Just heading out to the water. You ready?"

"Yeah. Just give me 10, okay?"

"Perfect. See you soon."

…..

"I can't believe we fell asleep!" Elizabeth said hurrying into Jack's room. She looked into the mirror and began fixing her messy hair.

"Yeah, that was not the plan," Jack laughed as he ran his hands over his face.

"It's just… I don't do this. Like ever."

"Do what?"

"Spend the night anywhere that's not my bed, alone."

"Same here." Jack stepped behind her in front of the mirror wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got to admit, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Elizabeth giggled as he tenderly kissed her neck. "Yes, that was nice. But, I need to go." She slipped out of his embrace and grabbed her belongings.

"Okay, see you soon?"

"See you soon."

To say Elizabeth was flustered was an understatement. She clutched the shoulder strap of her bag as she hurried down the hall to the stairwell. What had she been thinking last night?

Part of her wanted to rush into Clara's room and tell her everything and beg her to talk some sense into her. It wasn't like Elizabeth didn't know how to conduct herself in a relationship with a guy. She'd dated before and the goals she made at a church youth group years ago were still very relevant today. With Jack however, this was the first time those boundaries had ever been challenged.

On the landing for the third floor, Elizabeth opened the door and walked into the hall of her floor. Maybe she could sneak in without anyone noticing. She didn't feel like giving any explanation for the night before.

"There you are!" So much for sneaking back. Faith was staring down the hall with her hands on her hips right outside their room. Clara and Fiona were there as well.

"You couldn't wait?" Fiona teased.

Elizabeth felt little beads of sweat form on the back of her neck, and not from the heat. She closed the distance between them, though every one of her instincts where yelling at her to run. Maybe they didn't know anything yet.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You couldn't wait for us? You had to head to the beach before we were even awake?" Faith said with a giggle. "I saw your note. What are you doing back? You forget something?"

Thinking fast, she said she didn't have her sunscreen. Which was true.

"You can use some of mine," Clara offered.

"Thanks."

"Come on ladies!" an impatient Fiona said practically bouncing.

"Yes, lets go." Elizabeth agreed and followed her friends to the elevator.

….

Out on the water, Jack sat on his surfboard watching as Lucas took a wave. Jesse floated off to the side.

"So," Jesse started. "You have a nice sleepover last night?"

Jack's head snapped over towards his friend. "You knew?"

With a bashful look Jesse answered, "Yeah… I came to get you for surfing and there you were. I didn't want to freak out Elizabeth so I just called."

"Thanks for that. Do me a favor?"

"Keep what I saw to myself?"

"Yeah."

"No worries, man."

"Thanks."

Jack didn't say more than a few words to his friend after that. Fact was, he was embarrassed. This wasn't the kind of guy Jack was. One that would spend the night with a woman. His newly developed love and desire for Elizabeth was taking primary brain space at the moment and jumbling his judgement. Not that he meant for them to do anything but cuddle the night before. Still, he needed to tread with caution. He respected her, and that needed to be clear.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack answered Jesse without making eye contact.

"Dude, just look at me, alright?"

"Fine." Jack looked over at him. "What's up?"

"This thing with you and Elizabeth, you're taking it serious huh?"

"Yeah. I know this relationship is supposed to go on long past this trip."

"Good. really, I'm glad. She's great and honestly seems perfect for you."

"Here we go…" Jack grinned. "There's a but."

"No. Just a warning. Be careful man. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later."

"That's not the plan, Jess. I love her, respect her."

"I would expect nothing less."

….

It was the perfect morning for surfing. Even Clara got up on the board a couple times, with Jesse and Jack's help. They called it after a couple hours to go shower and get ready for brunch.

At the cafe, Jack and Elizabeth sat next to each other, and with the exception of holding hands occasionally under the table, they acted perfectly normal. Jack keep repeating the mantra of "Be careful," in his mind. This relationship was important to him. It was crucial he did this right.

Faith eyed the couple from across the table all during brunch. She suspected something was going on. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Faith was pretty sure her usual blunt, tell-it-like-it-is manner wouldn't work right now.

Mike leaned over and nudged Faith. "Hey."

She smiled at him. "Hi."

"I thought maybe we could go to the luau together tonight. I mean I know we were going as a group but I thought maybe you and I…" She touched his arm, stopping his adorable rambling.

"I'd love to."

He smiled shyly. "Good."

"Yeah." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw honesty and integrity but more importantly, she also knew she could trust him. It made complete sense that he was a police officer and fast becoming a great friend. Maybe after tonight, she would know if they could possibly be more someday.

"Faith?" Clara said, somewhat impatiently.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

"Lucas and Jesse were going to walk to some of the shops. Fiona and I are going to go too. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, um…" She looked at Mike. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

Jack figured that if he and Elizabeth were going to do something, it should be in a group, as much as he loved being alone with her.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'd like that."

So they all got up after brunch and headed down the sidewalk to the shops and boutiques. Jack and Elizabeth walked behind everyone else, hands connected almost every moment unless the group stopped to look at something.

As they walked past an alley between two shops, Elizabeth pulled him with her until they were out of earshot.

"Beth? What's going on?"

"I just want to be with you. I don't like playing like nothing is going on when the reality is the opposite. I feel dishonest."

He pulled her into a hug and held on a moment, trying to memorize the way she felt up against him. "Do you think if we told them they would understand or just try to talk us out of it?"

"I don't know but I wish this wasn't so hard. All I keep thinking about is that we have less than twenty four hours together left."

"Beth, this week has been amazing. What we have is something worth fighting for but it won't be easy. Living across the country from each other is a huge hurdle, but trust me, I'm not planning on forgetting what we have."

"I love you, Jack."

He touched his lips to hers briefly and smiled. "I love you too. Now let's make the most of today. Make it memorable." He took her hand and led her out of the alley to join their friends.

The guys managed to keep there souvenir shopping down to an hour. Jack was excited about a ukulele he bought at a music store they passed. The back of it had been hand painted to look like a Hawaiian sunset.

"Do you know how to play that thing?" Elizabeth teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's not that different than a guitar."

"I learn something new about you everyday." She pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent out on the crystal blue waters snorkeling. It was a worthwhile expedition. Out in the water they saw dolphins, sea turtles and so much more. The turtle was Elizabeth's favorite. The giant creature seemed not to be frightened by her at all. Coming right up to her. Clara was even able to catch a picture with her waterproof camera.

Elizabeth took a break from snorkeling to sit on the boat and soak up some of the sun. While she did that, she pulled out a leather bound sketchbook and pencil from her bag. While the images were fresh in her mind she tried to draw the schools of fish, turtles and especially the coral. She made notes of the various colors to add later.

Jack came up to join her as well. He leaned back against the boat's railing with his sunglasses down and took himself a little cat nap. Elizabeth couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked there. She turned to the next blank page and sketched out Jack in all his sleeping glory. Under the picture she titled it, _"Jack, my greatest surprise." _

….

Back in their room later that evening, Faith fought with her mass of curls in front of the mirror. Elizabeth was just stepping out of the bathroom when she heard a loud, frustrated groan from her blonde haired friend.

"You alright there?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"No! I hate my hair."

"You have beautiful hair!"

"Well right now I would kill to have hair like yours."

"No you wouldn't. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mike loves your hair."

Faith froze. "Who said anything about Mike?"

"I may have heard him quietly ask you about the luau tonight. It was adorable."

"He is. So soft spoken, patient and so good looking! In my opinion anyway."

"Look who's smitten now," Elizabeth grinned as she opened the closet. "I think you should wear this dress tonight." She held up a yellow and white flower patterned dress they bought while shopping the other day.

Elizabeth handed Faith the dress and slipped into her own dress. It was a cute navy floral dress with an angled hem. She left her hair down this time. Jack had made a comment earlier that he liked it down.

Clara and Fiona came in through the door that joined their rooms. Both dressed in bright colored dresses.

"Alright ladies," Fiona said with a twirl. "Let's give these boys a night they won't forget!" They laughed. "All while keeping our morals in tact."

….

Out on the beach, the sun was just starting to set, casting an orange and purple glow in the sky. Tiki torches were lit and a live traditional hawaiian band softly played in the background.

"Guys, get a load of this!" Jesse pointed to a large fire pit where 3 large pigs were slowly roasting and had been for the better part of the day.

Jack looked back towards the hotel building. He was anxious to see Elizabeth. It had only been an hour and a half since they'd parted, but with this being their last day, even a minute felt like forever.

"Hey, Jack. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike asked.

"Sure man, what's up?"

"Well, I may have done something a little stupid."

"Oh really? You?" Jack teased.

"I may have asked Faith to be at this thing with me…"

"Way to go, man!"

"You think? It seemed like a good idea at the time but now I'm not so sure. She'd wonderful. Like, on a scale from one to ten, she's a 15."

"High praise."

"It's just how I see it." Mike shrugged. "I'm gonna ask if we can keep talking to each other after this trip."

"That's great, man. Hey, I'm gonna fly Elizabeth out for a visit this summer. Maybe Faith can come with her."

"That would be awesome. If not, I'm more than willing to go to her." Mike glanced past Jack towards the beach entrance to the hotel. "Oh man. Don't look now, Jack, but they're here."

With a huge smile, Mike swiftly headed off towards Faith. Jack wasn't far behind. His heart raced at the sight of Elizabeth. Her dress fit as if it were made just for her.

As Jack reached her, he leaned in, pressing his lips to her temple. Whispering in her ear he said, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

Once dinner was over, Jack stood and invited Elizabeth to dance with him. Mike bashfully followed suit and soon all eight of the friends where out on the dance floor.

When the band began to play a slow song, Jack held Elizabeth closer as they swayed from side to side. The band was playing a version of Eric Clapton's "You Look Wonderful Tonight."

A shiver ran down Elizabeth's back. They were dancing cheek to cheek as Jack softly sang the words to her.

"_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, Do I look all right?_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me, Do you feel alright?_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed_

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light_

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight_

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight"_

"I like listening to you sing," She leaned back to look into his eyes.

"I like singing to you, so that works." The whole night, Jack had been doing his best to hold back, and show a minimal amount of affection. It wasn't that he didn't want to express more, but after the night before, he wasn't sure how much they could each handle. As it was, having her in his arms was elating and painful at the same time. Elizabeth Thatcher, the woman he'd known for all of a week was his. His one and only.

Elizabeth rested her head back against Jack's shoulder. She wanted to soak up every moment of the night. How could she be so in love with this man? Logically it didn't seem right, but in her heart she knew what was true. This man, he was her someone.

Six feet away, Mike swayed to the beat with Faith. He loved just how comfortable she felt in his arms. A part of him wished he hadn't been so hesitant the whole trip and maybe been more like Jack. He brushed that thought away though. He had been himself. That's what was best for him and for Faith.

"I was talking to Jack earlier," he started. "He was talking about flying Elizabeth out to visit sometime."

"She'll love that. They've really fallen for each other."

"Yeah. It got me thinking, would you like to come visit too? Or I could visit you sometime. Whichever. If you're up for it that is."

Faith smiled. She loved how flustered Mike could get talking with her. "I'd love to. Me visiting, or you visiting, as long as I get to see you it will be great."

"Alright!" He smiled, pulling her a little closer.

Crowds began to gather on the beach for the fireworks around 9 PM. The group found a nice spot not too far from the water. They laid out their blankets and sat, reflecting back on the amazing week they'd had together.

Fiona, who lived not far from the guys in the city, and Lucas, made plans to get together now and then for games of pool or a movie. Nothing too serious for the two commitment phobes. They had struck a good friendship. That was enough for them.

Jesse and Clara talked about staying in touch as well. They were both fighting the urge to make it more, but they each wanted to play it safe. See what things would be once they were back in their own environments.

As Clara watched Jack and Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye, she wished her best friend had taken the same approach. She couldn't help but worry about the kind of heartbreak that could possibly be coming Elizabeth's way. Whatever happened, Clara promised herself she'd never utter the words "I told you so," no matter how applicable they turned out to be.

The first firework went up with a loud bang, and pop. Its bright white light lit up the beach and caused the crowds to erupt into a sea of cheers and applause. A moment later a second exploded in the night sky. Soon the whole ocean scape before them was a mix of blues, whites, greens, and reds.

In awe, Elizabeth leaned back against Jack's shoulder. If he wasn't using his arms to support his weight, he would have wrapped them around and held her. He wanted to. Instead he bowed his head, gently pressing his lips to the warm skin on her bare shoulder.

Once was not enough, slowly, he repeated the action again and again. Given that they were sitting on the end, none of their friends had any idea of the fireworks being lit right there in the sand.

The moment Jack's lips had touched Elizabeth's skin he knew he shouldn't have. Would he ever feel close enough to this woman? He looked up at her, her head turned, smiling softly at him.

"Hi," she whispered. Sprays of fireworks exploding in front of her.

"Hi." He leaned down to kiss her shoulder again. This time leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder, over her neck, jaw, then just below her ear. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow," he whispered.

"I don't want you to leave me either."

Jack glanced down the line of their friends. Each enthralled with the scene of exploding color before them. "Take a walk with me?"

She nodded and turned to Clara next to her. "I'm going for a walk. I have my phone on me."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?"

"He leaves tomorrow, Clara."

"I know. Just be careful."

"Always," she smiled. Turning back around, she took Jack's hand and the two walked out into the crowd.

"What are they up to?" Jesse asked Clara.

"I don't know. Please tell me she can trust him?"

"Jack's one of the most solid guys I've ever met. Next to these two knuckleheads here and our buddy Lee. That being said… I think Jack might be a little over his head in love right now, but I know he'd never do anything to hurt Elizabeth."

"How can you say that? They've barely known each other."

"I know Jack, that's how. I always knew when he finally really fell for someone, it would be forever."

Clara glanced back in the direction they had gone. There was no sight of them now. "I hope you're right."

….

Elizabeth walked with Jack till they were out of the dense crowd. As soon as Jack thought they were standing on more private ground, he stepped in front of her, planting a kiss so passionate, she felt her knees go weak beneath her.

Regaining her footing, she matched his intensity as she kissed him back. Her hands on his waist innocently slipped under the hem of his shirt, touching his bare skin. That elicited a groan from Jack, as his grip on her hips tightened ever so slightly.

A small group walking past let out a few cheers at them, making Elizabeth blush and Jack grow protective.

"Maybe we should go somewhere less...busy." Elizabeth suggested.

Jack looked around. "Come with me." They walked arm in arm back towards the hotel. Stopping for a moment, Jack counted patios to make sure he was in the right place.

"Your room?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's the one place I can guarantee will be just us. You okay with it?"

"Yes."

Jack unlocked the door, holding the slider open for her to enter first.

They stood behind the closed door, Jack behind her with his arm around her shoulders watching as the finale of the fireworks show lit up the sky with what seemed like a hundred different colors.

"It's so beautiful," Elizabeth spoke.

"You're beautiful."

Slowly Elizabeth turned in his arms to face him. She had no words. Saying "I love you," didn't seem to express the magnitude of her emotions. Reaching for the edge of the sliding door's curtain, she pulled it shut.

Jack could feel his heart in his throat. They were alone. For a split second he thought about suggesting they go back to their group. Then she kissed him. Slow, and deliberate.

"Beth," Jack said breathlessly. He searched his brain for words, but there was nothing. He stared into her eyes, feeling as if he could see deep down into her beautiful soul. "I think I need to kiss you again."

Running her teeth over her bottom lip, she said, "I think you should."

Standing a mere few feet from the large king size bed, it become harder to tell if the fireworks were continuing or if it was just the thundering sound of their hearts.

Wanting to feel more of her, Jack undid the back of her dress just enough to slide his hands Elizabeth's under the fabric and feel the soft hot skin on her back. Without thought, he slid the straps off her shoulder, letting the light material dropped on the floor.

At first, standing there without cover didn't send off any red flags in Elizabeth's mind. She was now standing there showing off not much more than how she'd been most of their vacation. Though if she'd really thought about it she'd realized there was a difference between a bikini and ones undergarments. Not that thinking was something she was doing much of at the moment. Emotions were high. All that mattered was the next touch, the next kiss.

For Jack, the room was spinning and his deepening desires were making it hard to stand. Without really breaking the connection, Jack effortlessly lifted Elizabeth off the ground, carrying her to the bed.

Back out on the beach, Jesse stood with the rest of the group, trying to get Jack on his cell.

"No answer."

"Let me try." Clara pulled out her phone and called Elizabeth. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. "Weird, she's not answering either."

"Probably too wrapped up whatever they're doing to notice," Lucas teased. "I'm sure they're fine. It's Jack and Beth. What could happen?"

"True," Clara sighed. "You know that stretch of beach over by the lava rocks has terrible service. Maybe they went that way."

Mike gave Faith a shrug. "Send them a text and let them know we're going to the karaoke bar and they can meet us there if they want."

Jesse nodded and quickly typed a text. "Alright, let's go!"

….

The next morning Elizabeth awoke just as the sun was rising. Only a faint glow peered through the space between the curtain and the patio door. Stretching slightly, she realized she wasn't alone.

Laying on her side, she looked back over her shoulder. There laid Jack, sound asleep with his arm around her waist, the other bent over his head. He looked so peaceful. Even with his mess bedhead hair. Which really only made him more adorable. Though that wasn't what was on her mind that morning.

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth slid out from his arm and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way.

Once behind the door she turned on the light and rummaged through her bag for something other than her dress from the night before. She found everything she was looking for except for a shirt. Tiptoeing back out into the room, she swiped one off of the top of Jack's suitcase and hurried back behind the closed door.

Dressed, she faced herself in the mirror. "What have I done… I didn't… I didn't plan that."

Feeling embarrassed and confused, Elizabeth sneaked back out into the room. Taking the notepad on the desk she wrote a note to Jack before scurrying out.

….

The alarm on Jack's cell phone went off like it had every morning of his vacation. He reached over to the night stand, turning it off before rolling back over. He really felt like he could use another hour or so of sleep.

Suddenly, he sat up in his bed and looked at the empty spot beside him.

"Did I dream it?" he said aloud, rubbing his head.

Throwing the covers back, he climbed out of bed. There on the floor between the patio door and the bed was proof. Elizabeth's dress laid there in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, man, Jack… what the heck did you do?" He rubbed his hands over his face. That hadn't been the plan. He wasn't like that. He knew she wasn't.

Jack went to check the bathroom, but the door was open and she wasn't there. Frustrated with himself, he cursed out loud.

As he hurried to get dressed, he saw her note sitting on what had been her pillow.

"_Dear Jack, _

_I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I love you, but I never meant to let things go that far. You see, that was my first. You were my first. I had a plan to wait. It's always been the plan, but now... I'm sorry. I just had to go for a walk and try to think. _

_Love, _

_Elizabeth" _

"It's my fault." Jack quickly finished getting dressed and headed to the beach. Maybe he could find her and apologize. Not that he thought any words would make up for what he allowed to happen. He couldn't leave without talking to her. He'd miss his plane if he had to.

He walked a quarter mile down the beach before he saw her sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest. The light breeze blowing her hair freely. She was beautiful. His everything. And he blew it. Slowly he walked up near her. Stopping a few feet away.

"Beth?"

"Jack."

He saw tears in her eyes and wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. Instead he just took the seat next to her.

"Hi."

With a weak smile she replied, "Hi."

"Are you... okay?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I mean, I know better I just…" His voice trailed off as his head fell into his hands. "You're amazing, Elizabeth. I can't tell you how much I love you. Last night I just let my heart shut off my brain. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I feel like I took advantage of you somehow."

"You didn't." She blushed. "I was a very willing participant. I've just never… done that before."

"Yeah, I read your note."

"Yeah. Embarrassing, huh?"

"No. It's not. You said in your letter you always planned on waiting." She nodded. "I respect that. I really do. If I had know just how important it was to you, I wouldn't have let us get so far. I'm such a jerk."

She turned to face him.

"If I had asked you to stop, you would have, right?"

"Of course I would have."

"See, it's not your fault. We did this. Together."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both staring out as the sun sparkled over the water in the early morning. Jack reached for her hand slowly, she didn't hesitate to take it.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I lost myself with you, Jack. I just need time to process everything."

"Okay," Jack sighed. That wasn't the answer he wanted, but he would respect it. "How much time?"

"I don't know." Her free hand caressed his lightly stubbled cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jack squeezed her hand. "I love you too. I'll wait."

"You will?"

"As long as it takes. Just promise me that's all this is, you taking some time. You're not ending this for good, right?"

"No, Jack. I meant it when I said I loved you. I never would have gotten even remotely as close to you if I didn't. You're a gift Jack. I won't give up on us now."

"Neither will I."

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and begin to unfasten the leather strap bracelet on his wrist.

Elizabeth watching intently. She'd noticed the bracelet before and that he wore it all the time, but hadn't thought much of it.

"I want you to have this. Its my Saint Christopher medal. My parents gave it to me when I joined the force. They hoped it would help keep me safe." He took her wrist and began fastening it. "This way, I can feel like I'm helping to keep you safe even though I'm not with you."

"Jack," she gasped. "Are you sure? This must have such value to you."

"So do you, Beth. Nothing is more valuable to me than you."

Over A Month Later….

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen of her apartment, staring into the mixing bowl of the chocolatiest brownies. As she stood there, she absentmindedly fiddled with the leather bracelet on her wrist.

It had been almost a week since she read the word "PREGNANT" on that stupid little stick. She had been feeling a little queasy before, but that was nothing to how she felt the last couple days. The so called, morning sickness seemed to strike whenever it felt like it and as often as it wanted. She just hoped she could get at least one brownie down. She needed the chocolate.

So far the only people who knew about the pregnancy were her roommates and Fiona. Faith had immediately gone into caregiver mode, being a constant encouragement for her friend. With Clara, it took a day of being angry to come around. Mostly, she was hurt that Elizabeth, her best friend hadn't come to her first. When Elizabeth explained that Faith only knew she had been with Jack because they shared a room together in Hawaii, and that Elizabeth would have rather kept it from everyone at the time, Clara eased up. Now she was doing everything she could to support her friend. Including stay up with her at night when the "morning sickness" kicked up.

Jack would know as soon as he got her letter. She felt like such a coward. She'd picked up the phone several times to call him. She even looked up plane tickets to just go and see him, tell him about the baby in person. Each time she'd chickened out, fearful that when the time came, she'd never be able to utter the words "I'm pregnant."

Faith walked out of her room just as the brownies were coming out of the oven. She'd slept all day after pulling a night shift at the hospital.

"Now that's a way to wake up!" She smiled. "The warm smell of brownies wafting through the apartment."

"Give them a moment to cool and you can enjoy one with me," Elizabeth smiled.

Faith entered the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. "So, any word from a certain handsome someone yet?"

"Not yet." Elizabeth plated two brownies and they moved into the living room. "I made a mistake. I should have just called him or gone to see him."

"You were scared and so very overwhelmed. He'll understand."

"I hope so." Elizabeth took a small bite of her brownie. "Maybe I can still do the right thing here."

"You shouldn't fly out there right now. Not the way your stomach has been."

"No, but I can call him. Maybe he hasn't gotten my letter yet."

Feeling a sudden burst of courage, she retrieved her phone from the kitchen and went to her contacts. Seeing the picture of Jack there on her phone made her want to cry. She missed him. So much. She pushed the call button and waited. Faith stayed perched on the couch as if she was watching the cliffhanger of her favorite TV show.

Elizabeth sighed. "Hi, Jack, it's me. Call me as soon as you can. I love you."

Making sure the ringer was on, she slipped the phone in her pocket. "Well that worked." She rolled her eyes.

"It was a step in the right direction," Faith reassured her.

"But what if he already got my letter and has decided he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I'm gonna say that was your hormones talking, because that's crazy. That man loves you."

"I love him too, and look how I've treated him. No calling, sending him life changing news in a stupid letter."

"Okay yeah, not your finest moments."

"Helpful," Elizabeth said dryly. "So helpful."

"I try," Faith giggled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I wonder if that's my package being delivered!" Faith squealed. "I made photobooks of our trip. One for each of us!"

"Cool." Elizabeth stood and went to answer the door. Without looking into the peephole, she opened it and gasped.

"Jack…"

"Hi, beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi." Elizabeth stared at the tall handsome figure standing in her doorway with a bouquet of lilies, her favorite. He looked exhausted, but his smile was pure. "Did you... get my letter?

"I did."

"And… now you're here."

"Of course I'm here." He stepped forward. Tears erupted from her eyes as she fell into his arms. "Shh, I'm here now, Beth," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head.

With the bouquet of flowers still in his hand, Jack held the trembling Elizabeth tight. It felt good to finally have her back in his arms. Even under the circumstances and even if her tears were currently soaking his shirt. He didn't care.

Feeling a bit more composed, Elizabeth pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She took the flowers and placed them in some water.

"Want to sit?" she asked. He nodded and followed her into the living room. Elizabeth placed the flowers down on the table as they passed by.

"Hey! Good to see you, Jack," Faith said rising from the couch to give Jack a friendly hug. "I'll give you two some space."

"Thanks, Faith," Jack gave a her a smile.

As Faith's bedroom door closed, the couple sat down on the couch facing one another. They sat in silence at first, both watching as their fingers moved and intertwined together. Jack rubbed his thumb over her soft hand, giving her that same feeling he'd given her during their time together on the island. That rush of warmth, and love. It was like a balm to her soul to feel that again. Even so, there seemed to be a shyness between them. One that wasn't there before. They were in brand new territory now.

"How are you?" Jack whispered to her. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. Biting on her bottom lip nervously.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Her voice was soft, only a little above a whisper. "Morning sickness started kicking in more two days ago. It's pretty bad at night, which makes very little sense to me."

"Does anything seem to help with it?"

"I'm figuring it out." She shrugged. "Faith got me some ginger tea. Toast with a little cinnamon and sugar helps sometimes."

Jack nodded. "And how are you, emotionally? This whole thing… it's huge."

Elizabeth stared out the window. "At first I was terrified, overwhelmed. Now...I don't know, I'm processing everything I guess. You?"

"Processing is a good word for it." Jack placed the palm of his free hand on her still flat stomach. "A baby…"

Elizabeth covered his hand with hers. "Yeah. We're on the same page right? I mean, about me keeping the baby?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled. "I can't believe you're here."

With hurt eyes, Jack looked up at her. "Beth, I would have been here sooner if you'd just called me. Every day since I left you I've been thinking about how to get back to you. I just didn't want to rush you after…"

"I'm sorry, Jack. That was so wrong of me."

He looked as if he had a world of questions in his mind. Then he spoke. "Can I ask you something?

"Of course."

"If it wasn't for the baby, would you ever have reached out to me?"

Her tears from before came back with a vengeance. She'd hurt him so badly. "Yes, Jack. I wanted to. So much. I was just so flustered about what happened between us and then just when I was ready, I thought I might be pregnant. I just had to know for sure before we talked again."

"But I could have been there for you! Sat with you while you took the test. You didn't have to do this alone."

"I know! I'm sorry! When I found out I got so scared I just didn't know what to say."

"Hence the letter." She nodded. Gently Jack pulled her into his arms. "Beth, don't push me away anymore, okay? Please! I need to be here for you. For the baby."

"But..."

"But what?" He sighed and pulled back.

"I just don't want you to feel stuck. We didn't plan this. I'm sure you weren't thinking of a lifetime commitment when we were together." She forced a serious and determined look on her face. If this wasn't what Jack wanted, if he didn't want her and the baby, she wouldn't trap him.

"Beth, listen, I'm not some guy who sleeps around and doesn't look back. I've been with two women, that's it. One of which is you, obviously. The other was my college girlfriend. We were together well over a year before we were together."

"Anna?" she asked, remembering their talks from before. "She broke up with you because she didn't want to be with a police officer, right?"

Jack nodded. "Wasn't meant to be. I know that now more than ever."

"Why's that?"

"I thought I loved her, but I never felt for her like what I feel for you. Being with you, even with our timing being off, was amazing. Beautiful."

"Don't say things like that just because of our situation."

"I'm not. I'm saying them because they're true. Elizabeth, please understand. I've been going crazy not talking to you. That past month we waited to talk was torture. I picked up the phone at least twice a day to call you.

"But you didn't."

"No. You said you needed time. I wanted to give you that. Maybe it was a good thing for both of us. It gave me a chance to seriously think about what we shared and what it meant to me."

"And what did you decide?"

"That the love that grew between us there was real. A once in a lifetime love that I am not giving up. No matter what. I want us to be together. Now more than ever."

"I want that too. I was just afraid to hope for it."

"You shouldn't. I'm not going anywhere." He brought her hand to his lips. "Does your family know?"

"No. Just you and Faith, Clara and Fiona. I wanted to talk to you first and have a plan when I talked to my parents."

"I understand. I'm the same way with my dad."

"Do the guys know?"

"No. I got your letter this morning after my shift and got to the airport as fast as I could. Barely made the flight. Lee knows something is up but he'll keep it to himself until I tell them. He's good that way. Which is kind of funny, actually," Jack let out a low chuckle. "His wife is a bit of a blabber mouth."

Elizabeth giggled slightly, Jack had missed that sound.

"When you do tell your parents, I'm going with you."

"Jack, you…"

"If you tell me I don't have to do something one more time, Beth, I'm going to tickle you senseless." He raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Please don't," she laughed. "I have no idea what that will do to my stomach right now."

"Okay, maybe I won't do that then. But please trust me. I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth gently caressed Jack's stubbled cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve better, but I hope you'll settle for me."

"Of course." She pressed her lips against his. "We need a plan."

"We do. I've thought about it all day. Why don't I take you out to dinner and we can talk about it? I just have to go check into a hotel first."

"You can stay here," Faith called from behind her closed bedroom door.

"Nice privacy, Faith." Elizabeth teased.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Faith emerged from her room. "I mean it though. Jack, you should stay here."

"How long are you here for?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"That's part of the plan I want to talk to you about, but for now, probably a few days."

"That settles it," Faith said. "You'll stay here. I'll let Clara know."

"Thanks, Faith." Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Just a few days, huh?"

"For now. Come on, it's dinnertime. Think you can stomach pizza or something?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. Let's go to Spinato's and pick something up. Faith, want me to pick you up anything?"

"Nope, I have to head back to the hospital for another shift. I'll grab something there. Have a good night, you two."

Faith hugged Elizabeth then Jack. "I'm really glad you're here, Jack."

"Thanks. Me too. Oh, I haven't told Mike yet, just so you know."

"Don't worry about it. It's your information to tell when you can. Not mine. Clara and Fiona feel the same."

"Thanks."

…..

Jack drove his rental car to Elizabeth's favorite pizza place. They picked up a large veggie special and some drinks and then headed to Encanto Park to have a picnic by the bridge. It was one of Elizabeth's favorite spots to go and sit, read or draw. It was nice to share it with Jack.

As they sat by the water's edge, Jack gazed over at Elizabeth. There was so much he wanted to say, but with a situation as complicated as theirs, he wanted it all to come out right.

As they dug into the pizza Elizabeth asked, "So, you wanted to tell me your plan?"

"Yes! You ready?" She nodded. "Okay! Well for starters, I want to move here to Phoenix. Tomorrow I'll go to the local precinct and see if they have an opening I can transfer into. If they don't I'll find something else till they do. As far as housing, I have a good chunk of money saved up. I think, looking at the market around here, it will be a nice down payment on a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking a three bedroom should work for us, don't you think?"

"Okay, wow." Elizabeth put her pizza down in the box. "Jack, I think we need to talk. I would love to have you close by, you have no idea how much, but are you sure you want to leave your life in Newark? Your dad, your friends?"

"They mean a lot to me, yeah. But honestly the two most important people in my life are here." He placed his hand softly on her belly. "So that's where I need to be."

"Alright." Elizabeth was half swooning and half overwhelmed. This seemed to be the norm where Jack was concerned. "Now about the other thing. The house, us living together? It's a generous offer but I have a place and I can still take care of myself."

"I didn't mean to suggest that you couldn't. I just…" he sighed, this wasn't going how he pictured it. He took her hand. "I want to be with you, Beth. We're in this because of a decision WE made. It's important to me to be there and help you with the pregnancy."

"Jack…"

"We're going to be a family. Don't you think that means something?"

"It does. I just don't want us rushing into things too fast. We already made one bad judgment call. I don't want to make more trying to fix it."

Jack lay back on the grass. For all his rehearsing in his head on the trip west, nothing seemed to come out they way he'd planned.

Elizabeth continued, "What if we get married, move in together, all the things people would expect and then you can't stand me? Or you meet somebody and you want to be with them instead of me?"

"That is not going to happen! Don't you get it? That week we spent together was the best week of my life. You, Elizabeth, are the love of my life. You said you loved me too. Was that the truth?"

"Of course it was!"

"Then let's give this a shot. You and me. We'll start from scratch sort of."

"How could we possibly start over?"

"Well, we can't completely. So we move in together, as roommates. That way I can be close by, but you'll have your own room."

"Okay…"

"One more thing." Jack moved so instead of sitting beside her, he was directly in front of her. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I would like very much if you'd agree to let me court you. What do you say?"

"What?" She laughed. "Jack, this isn't 1912."

"No, but the sentiment is the same. Who says you can't have courtshipping in 2019?"

"You're crazy," she laughed. "I'm not even sure courtshipping is a word."

"Is that a yes?"

With a sigh and a laugh she nodded.

"Okay," Jack picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss. As he did, he saw something familiar on her wrist and smiled. "You're still wearing the bracelet."

"I never took it off."

"I'm glad."

….

After dinner, Elizabeth took Jack to turn in his rental car. They figured with her on break, they only needed one car at the moment. They made a plan of attack for the rest of the time Jack was there. Including a visit to Newport Beach to tell her parents the day after tomorrow.

As much as Elizabeth wanted to do it alone, she knew having Jack there would give her strength and as he kept reminding her, they were a team now. She was grateful Jack was willing to take things a bit slower. She loved him, and the idea of being his wife was wonderful, but she needed them both to be sure. She'd had time to think about all this. Jack, thanks to her, only just found out.

In the end, she felt going into marriage 100% sure it was for all the right reasons was the best thing they could do for their child.

Clara was home from her dinner meeting by the time Jack and Elizabeth returned to the apartment.

"Hey Clara, how'd your meeting go?"

"Fine." Clara eyed Jack. "Jack."

"Hey Clara. Thank you for letting me stay for a couple of days."

"Sure. You're sleeping on the couch right?" Her tone was stern, less friendly than Jack remembered.

"That was my plan, yes."

"Good."

The tension in the room was thick. Elizabeth knew Clara wasn't happy with Jack, even though she tried to tell her over and over that it was not all on him. She'd hoped Clara would have been a little more welcoming though.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed. You good?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Elizabeth kissed his lips softly, then shot Clara a "play nice," look before heading to her shower.

Jack pulled his laptop out from his bag and began searching for homes in the Phoenix area at the kitchen table. Talking to Elizabeth over dinner, he got a better idea of where the good schools were and what they should be looking for in a home. He sent an email out to a highly rated realtor company asking them to give him a call back at their earliest convenience.

The TV was on some home remodeling show in the living room but Clara was paying little attention to it. She was more concerned with the fact that Jack, the person who in her mind had damaged her friend's life, was sitting in her home.

Jack could feel her eyes burning a hole in his body. It was unsettling. He closed the laptop and walked into the living room.

"Okay, Clara. I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"You don't seem to like me very much right now. I understand you're upset."

"You have no idea how I feel right now."

"Okay," he huffed. "So maybe you can explain it to me."

"I'm angry at you. How could you do this to her?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But you pursued her."

"I fell in love with her. I love her." Clara let out a snarky laugh. "I do!"

"You took advantage of her!"

"Wait, now hold on!"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You got her all caught up in a whirlwind romance and now everything in her life has to change, because of you."

Jack thought she was done, but she was just getting started.

"You need to understand something, Jack. Elizabeth and I have been best friends since childhood. We've had each other's backs every day since kindergarten when stupid Billy Hamilton called us names and pushed Beth down on the playground."

"Sounds like a little skunk."

"He was, for a 6 year old anyway. My point is, I know her and I know her values. I know what this will do to her. She made a promise to herself, her family and to God. Because of you, that's broken. Her parents will not just overlook it because they're getting a grandbaby. They could cut her off, and I don't just mean financially. Do you know what that will do to her? Her family means the world to her!"

"Hopefully, in time we can earn their forgiveness. Look, I understand the mistake we made and the consequences of that. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it right. Starting with moving here to Arizona."

Feeling like there was no controlling her temper, Clara flicked off the TV. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

Jack sat down on the armchair in the living room, his head in his hands. He didn't hear the water in the shower turn off, or Elizabeth open the door and come in. It wasn't until Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Looks like I should put Clara's name on the list of people whose trust I need to rebuild."

"We've always been protective of each other. Give it time." Elizabeth yawned big. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been a big day."

"I've had a lot of days like that lately. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah. It's what, 9 PM here? That's midnight back home."

They made up the couch for Jack, then he walked her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Beth. I love you."

"I love you too. You'll be here in the morning right? This isn't just some dream and in the morning where I'll wake up but you're gone?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me," he grinned.

"Good." With a tender goodnight kiss, they parted for their own spaces.

….

Just after one in the morning, Clara awoke with a start. She looked around her room, nothing was amiss. Rolling over she tried desperately to go back to sleep. Sleep however, did not come easily for Clara. As she lay in bed, she thought over her conversation with Jack. Had she been too hard on him? What's done is done, she thought to herself. At least he's here now.

After tossing and turning for more than twenty minutes, Clara dragged herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. As she entered the hall, she heard the gut wrenching noise of Elizabeth's "morning sickness."

In a hurry, Clara rushed toward the bathroom to be with her friend, just like she had done the nights before. Just outside the door, she stopped when she heard a voice. It wasn't Elizabeth's.

"I got you, babe," Jack whispered. Jack was kneeling on the cold tile floor physically and emotionally supporting Elizabeth.

Clara wanted to be mad at him, that was her job, but she couldn't. Standing in the hall she watching, unnoticed, as Jack rubbed her back and held her hair out of the way. When there was a pause, he'd offer her a drink of water, reminding her to sip slowly. His voice was so sweet and genuine. It was clear to Clara, that her friend was in good hands.

Quietly she headed to the kitchen, to make herself that cup of tea.

When Elizabeth felt she was ready, Jack carried to her bed and stayed with her until she was asleep. When he came out, he looked drained and full of worry.

"Good work in there," Clara spoke softly from the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"You want some tea? Water's still warm."

"Tea sounds great actually. Thank you." Jack walked back to the couch and sat, again with his head in his hands. He stayed like that until Clara brought over his tea.

She then went to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing him.

"Is that what its been like the past few days?" Clara nodded. Jack sighed heavily. "I don't want to leave her like this in a few days, but I have to get back to get everything squared away for the move."

"Jack, about what I said earlier. I'm sorry. You are a good man and I shouldn't hold what happened against you. You're doing the right thing for her. For the baby too."

"Thanks. I meant what I said. I do love her and this may sound crazy, and I know we didn't plan this but, I love that baby too."

"I believe you. Now as far as when you go back, I'll look after her. Faith too. I promise."

Jack gave a soft smile. "I know you will. I'm glad she has you guys. It just kills me to leave."

"One day at a time, alright?"

"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

"Who wants breakfast?" Jack asked the next morning. He'd woken up early and made breakfast for the Elizabeth and Clara.

"Sure!" Elizabeth said giving his cheek a light peck. "Anything but scrambled eggs. I discovered that smell doesn't agree with me right now."

"I read that could happen so I was thinking pancakes?"

"Wonderful."

"So you've been reading up on pregnancy, Jack?" Clara teased.

"I have. I downloaded this book that tells you all about the different stages and what to expect."

"You're kidding. When did you do that?"

"Not long after I read Elizabeth's letter."

"You still hate him?" Elizabeth asked Clara with a smirk.

"I never hated Jack!" Clara said defensively. "I never hated you. I was just angry. We're good now though, right, Jack?"

"Yup. As long as I don't screw up again. Then she'll do to me what she did to that bully from kindergarten."

"Ah yes. Billy the bully. What did you do to him again?" Elizabeth asked, sipping the orange juice Jack placed at the table.

"I think he pushed you down in the dirt so I pushed him down in a mud puddle…"

"Note to self," Jack teased. "Don't cross Clara."

"You better believe it!" she joked back.

….

After breakfast, Jack went out on the balcony of the girl's apartment to call his boss back home. He hesitantly stared down at his phone before pushing send. He wanted to do this. Move out here to be with Elizabeth. Still, it was a change, and change can be hard.

"Chief Gowan."

"Chief, it's Jack Thornton."

"Thornton! Good to hear from you. I saw you requested some time off again. Everything alright?"

"Yes sir, but we need to talk."

Jack explained that circumstances in his life had changed and he needed to make the move for personal reasons. He didn't want to tell Gowan about the baby before telling his dad.

Gowan, an old colleague of Jack's dad was quiet at first, then asked, "Does your father know about this yet?"

"No. I will be sharing the whole story with him in a few days when I get home. I just wanted all my ducks in a row first."

"Understood." Gowan sighed. "So, Phoenix, huh? I assume you'll be looking to transfer to a precinct there?"

"That is my hope, yes."

"I might be able to help with that. An old buddy of mine, and your father's for that matter, is a chief out there. His name is Bill Avery."

"Thank you, sir!"

Jack took down the information he needed from Gowan. Twenty minutes later, dressed in dark blue slacks and a cream button down with a navy tie, he was on his way to see Chief Avery.

Sitting in the parking lot, Jack said a quick prayer.

"Lord, I know this is probably not the plan you had for me, but you knew long before I did that this was how my life would go. Still, I'm grateful for Elizabeth and our child. Please help me to provide for our needs. Amen."

Inside the precinct, the air smelled of stale coffee and air conditioning. Adjusting his tie, Jack walked up to the main desk and a woman with the name "Wells" on her tag.

"Ma'am," Jack greeted. "I was wondering if I could speak with Chief Avery this morning?"

"It's Miss. Is it personal or do you have something to report?"

"Personal, Miss. I'd like to inquire about a job."

"You're a cop?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Head down the hall there, past the bullpen. He's in the office at the end. If he's not there, try out the back door."

"The back door?"

"Trust me."

"Alright. Thank you."

Making his way through the office, Jack felt an energy in the bullpen, a good one, Jack thought. He headed down the hall to the offices. He reached the one at the end of the hall, with "Chief Avery" written on the door, but no one was inside. Looking around he saw the back door the woman had mentioned was propped open.

"Here goes nothing," Jack muttered to himself as he stepped back into the hot Arizona sun.

At first, Jack didn't see anyone, then he heard something. A loud swishing noise, like something cutting through the air. Following the direction of the noise he saw a tall man in his mid to late 50's. He was standing in front of a golfing net on a patch of green turf.

"Chief Avery?"

"Who's asking?" The man asked without turning to face Jack. Instead he placed a white golf ball down and swung, sending the ball sailing high into the net.

"My name's Thornton. Officer Jack Thornton."

The man turned to face Jack, looking him up and down as he approached. "Yeah, I guess you are. Boy, you sure are the spitting image of your father, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Jack smiled.

"Your dad talks about you all the time. You work for Gowan, huh?"

"Yes sir."

"You ever play poker with the man?"

"No."

"Don't. He's a cheat." Bill gave him a slight grin. "Is my intel correct? You're looking for a transfer?"

Gowan must have made a call after he and Jack talked.

"Yes sir. I'm looking to move out here as soon as possible."

Bill narrowed his gaze. "I talked to Gowan a lot about you this morning. He says you're on the fast track there. Beloved by your colleagues. Even had a promotion coming up."

"That's true."

"I know your father's still in the area. He and I talk on occasion. Especially since your mom passed. You may not remember, but I was there at the funeral. I'm so sorry for your family's loss. She was a wonderful woman."

"She was. I miss her everyday."

"And your brother, Tommy? How's he dealing?"

"He's okay I guess. It's hard for him. He doesn't come home much anymore. Too many memories. For me it's nice staying close though. Makes me feel connected to her somehow."

"I can see that. So why move so far away now?"

"It's personal. The particulars of which I'd like to discuss with my father first. Before I do that, I want to have a plan in place. That's why I'm here."

"Understood." Bill took off his baseball cap with the department's insignia on it and scratched his head. "You golf much?"

"A little." Jack had no idea where this conversation was going, but he went with it. "Not like my dad but we've gone occasionally."

"What about baseball? I seemed to remember you being quite the ball player."

"I still play, yeah."

"We have a softball team here. Nothing fancy but we enjoy ourselves. Problem is, every year those cocky guys over at the firestation beat us out of the championship, and I mean every year. It's embarrassing."

"I bet," Jack laughed.

"Let's say I accept your transfer, you think you'd be able to help us out?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Well, alright then." Bill handed Jack his bag of golf clubs to carry. "Let's go into my office."

Bill unlocked his office door and pointed to where Jack could put down the clubs and then instructed him to take a seat.

"You have a resume on you by chance?"

"Yes sir." Jack took a folder out of his bag and handed Bill a crisp white paper that he'd printed his resume on that morning.

The silence that filled the room was painful, as Jack watched Bill go over his resume line by line.

"Says here you taught self-defense classes. Tell me about that."

"Well, I believe it's important for everyone, especially those who are prayed upon the most to have some basic knowledge of how to protect themselves. It makes them feel empowered and they deserve that. I've also taught classes specific for people who have been hurt and abused, trying to help them get some of their security and confidence back. For that one we teamed up with the local crisis center."

"Very interesting. Do you do these at the station?"

"No, we offered them at community centers and schools, places like that."

"Think you'd want to start something like that here?"

"If given the opportunity, yes sir."

Bill nodded and continued to read down the paper. "Looks like you've also been doing training in becoming a K-9 officer?"

"Yes, a little dream of mine. I even went over to Germany to study the process."

Bill nodded. Putting the paper down he went to his computer and began typing away as if Jack wasn't there sitting on pins and needles, waiting for something important.

"Okay." He pushed back from the computer. "I'm glad you came in, Jack. Truth is we're a little understaffed here at the moment. We were in the middle of expanding our operations when two of our officers moved away. Personal reasons, of course. With your skill level and dedication, I know we could use you. Plus there's the satisfaction of stealing away a stud like you from my old revival and friend."

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Gowan sure sung your praises today. He also said he didn't think you'd leave unless you were doing what was best. You said there was a personal situation and I respect that, but may I ask, when you move here, will you have dependants that you are providing for?"

Jack fidgeted in his seat.

"Your answer stays between us, Jack."

"Yes sir, I will."

"Alright then. Is she okay with your line of work?"

"Yes sir. We've discussed it."

Bill grabbed a pad of green sticky notes and jotted something down on it before handing it to Jack. "This is what I can offer you for pay."

Jack's eyes grew wide as he stared at the paper. "That's more than I'm making now."

"Yeah well, Gowan's a cheapskate." Bill winked. "When can you start?"

"I'm heading back to Newark in a few days to get everything gathered and move out. If it's alright, I can let you know as soon as I know?"

"Works for me. Come on, let me introduce you to the people you'll be working with."

For the next half hour, Jack was introduced to more people than he could remember. He felt good about this. Everyone seemed to take the job seriously, but were good natured. It was like a family.

As he was climbing into the car to head back to the apartment, his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" A cheery woman said. "Is this Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wonderful! My name is Miranda Cummings. You emailed my realtor office last night. You said you were in a bit of a hurry to find a good home for your family?"

He couldn't remember if he said he had a family, but he must have implied it somehow.

"I have at least four properties I can show you. Are you free this afternoon? Say, 1 o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect! Where do we meet you?"

"Let's say my office. Do you need the address?"

"Nope, I've got it. Thank you!" Jack hung up the phone and laid his head back on the head rest. "Thank you, Lord, you're taking care of us."

Putting the car in drive, Jack hurried off to tell Elizabeth the great news.

…..

Feeling cooped up in the apartment on a nice sunny morning, Clara and Elizabeth went for a walk around their complex. The well landscaped grounds and fountains made for a pleasant setting. Clara had taken the morning off after countless evening meetings, to enjoy some time with her roommate and best friend. Everything was changing soon, she wanted to soak up what time she could.

"Beth, are you feeling alright?" Clara said, threading her arm through Elizabeth's. "You're awfully quiet now."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Jack. Things are so weird now."

"How so? He seems to be handling the news about the baby really well."

"He is, and I'm so grateful for that, but something's different. We aren't acting the same way towards each other. Not like we did in Hawaii. It's almost as if we're walking on eggshells and trying not to mess anything up."

"Have you guys talked about what happened that night?"

"You mean us being together?" Clara nodded. "Sort of. Yeah."

"I mean really talked about it."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I guess not in depth. Just that it happened."

"Maybe you need to. One of the things you said you loved about Jack was how you two could talk about anything. Nothing seemed to be off limits."

"And you think talking about that night will help?"

"I do. Talk it all out, holding nothing back. Even share more with him about why you didn't reach out to him for almost a month. Just get it all out so nothing is looming over your heads."

Elizabeth nodded. "I think you're right. Let's head back to the apartment. I have a plan."

Clara headed out to work not long after they returned to the apartment, leaving Elizabeth to formulate her plan. She was in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch when Jack came into the apartment.

"Jack! Hi!"

He rushed over to her, lifting her up in his arms and planting a big kiss on her lips.

"What's that all about?" she laughed as he placed her carefully on the tiled floor.

"You are looking at the newest member of the Arizona Police Force!"

"You got the job!"

"Yes, I did! And get this, I have a higher rank and more pay. Isn't that crazy?"

Elizabeth threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so proud of you, babe!"

"Babe, huh?" He grinned. "I like it."

With a giggle, Elizabeth kissed him.

"I have more news too. We have a meeting with a realtor this afternoon."

"Already? Wow!"

"This is happening, sweetheart. It's coming together."

"I'm glad, Jack. Now I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, yeah? Does it happen to involve that picnic basket on the counter?"

"It does. I want to take you back out to the park where we had dinner last night. It's my favorite place in the city. I thought we could have lunch by the water near the bridge again and, I don't know, just talk."

"Talk, huh? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I mean for us to talk without holding back. Talk over everything. Especially that last night."

"You sure?"

"I don't think we can fully move forward until we do. What do you think?"

Jack lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I think it's a great idea. We don't need to hide anything from each other."

"Great. Let me just finish packing this and we can go."

Once at the park, Jack carried the basket and blanket, following Elizabeth to the perfect spot. He laid out the blanket in the grass under the shade of a tree.

"Reuben for you." Elizabeth handed him a sandwich. "I've got another for you if you want more."

"Thanks. You remember my favorite."

"I did." She smiled. "And a hummus and veggie for me."

"You didn't go vegetarian on me, did you?" Elizabeth looked confused. "Last night we had a veggie pizza, today the hummus sandwich."

"Oh! No." She laughed. "Spiced meats, like sausage and pepperoni bother my stomach right now and cold cuts are a no no while pregnant unless cooked."

"That's right. I read that."

"There's watermelon too." Elizabeth pulled out a tupperware container full of ripe, red melon chunks.

They ate and watched a family of ducks swimming by, both trying to decide how to start the conversation.

"I feel guilty," Jack took the leap and started.

"For us sleeping together? Jack, I told you, it wasn't just you. I was so overwhelmed by my love for you and the fact that we were going to be apart…"

"But it was your first."

She took his hand. "And you were so loving, and gentle, Jack. I had never felt so safe and so loved in my life."

"It was amazing. It really was."

"Yeah." Elizabeth ran her fingers through the grass. "Do you still feel the way you did that night about me?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah? I feel like, you're so much more heistitant around me now."

Jack leaned back on his arms. "I guess I was worried after what happened that if I showed too much affection, you might think that was all I wanted from you. Which couldn't be farther from the truth. I love everything about you. Also, I guess I didn't know what to expect when I got here after not hearing from you. I was afraid you'd tell me to leave."

"I was wrong, Jack. Cruel even." Elizabeth felt the tears forming in her eyes. "Then I dropped the bomb about the baby on you in a letter. Jack, I'm so sorry. I was just so scared and confused, I didn't know what to do."

Jack scooted closer. "Tell me about it?"

"I felt guilty, I guess, because I loved being with you. I regretted failing at the promise I made myself, and my family and God, but I loved you so much. It was so conflicting, to say the least. Having my first time be with you was wonderful. And now with the baby, I can't regret it. I don't wish that I could take it back. I never did, honestly."

"I understand that. I knew when we were in Hawaii that I wanted a life with you. Now that I'm moving here, and one day soon I plan on asking you to marry me and then there's this baby, I'm excited. Like, really excited. But what we did… it shouldn't have happened that way. I guess I'm feeling guilty for not wallowing in the mistake."

"I think we have to get past the mistake. Especially with this child. I don't want them to think for even a moment that they are a mistake or that we don't want them. I already love this child. And I consider myself lucky. I made a mistake, but I made that mistake with an honorable man, that I love with my whole heart."

Jack kissed her tenderly. "I love you too. Completely. And I love this child." Jack wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. "We can't keep apologizing to each other. What's done is done. We do owe your parents, and my father an explanation and an apology for letting them down, but after that, let's make a promise to just focus on our family, our future."

"I like that. We need to move forward together."

Then Elizabeth initiated another kiss, this one was not short and soft, but deep and meaningful. Bringing forward all the love that grew in paradise with a new and real understanding. It was powerful.

"Wow," Jack smiled bright, more so than he had since they parted a month ago. "Speaking of moving forward," Jack looked at his watch. "We should get ready to meet the realtor."

"Yes! Let's talk more about what we want in a house on the way."

With the windows down, they rolled down the busy highway, her hand in his, resting on the center console.

"I'm thinking a three bedroom with a garage," Jack suggested.

"And a good backyard in case we get a dog someday."

"I'm definitely up for that, I love dogs. I took a K-9 officer class recently."

"Oh wow! Was it fun?"

"It really was."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Do you think we should aim for a two bedroom to start?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to have to move again as our family grows, if we can help it. Besides, if we get a three bedroom, you can have the master, and I'll sleep in what will be a guest room later on. That leave the third for the nursery."

"Are you okay with that whole us sleeping in separate rooms thing?"

"Yeah. We said we were starting over. I think sleeping in separate rooms is the best way to keep us on track. Otherwise… well let's just say it will be hard."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Of course." He kissed her hand. "Besides, it won't be like that forever. "

"No, it won't," she blushed. "So you're still planning on proposing sometime?"

"Yup. Sometime." He shot her a mischievous grin from the driver's side.

"You're not going to give me any hints, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"I guess I can wait." Elizabeth gave Jack a playful, pouty face. "Back to the house, three bedrooms it is. You think we can afford that?"

"Yeah, when I emailed the realtor I told her the price range and she seemed to think it was very doable."

"What was it you told her exactly?" His answer had her chin nearly hitting the floor. She knew he'd just gotten a pay raise with the new job but still, fro her knowledge, police officers weren't known for raking in the big bucks.

"Don't worry, babe." Jack tried to reassure. "We'll be fine."

"Okay." She still wasn't convinced. "Could you maybe explain it all to me because from where I'm sitting I think we should aim lower."

"Well, I'm in a great place financially. My grandfather set up a college fund for me when I was a kid and I ended up not needing it because I got a full ride to play ball at Penn State. I never touched it. Then when Mom passed, both Tom and I got an inheritance. So that's in the account now too. Besides that, I'm a saver, so my regular saving account is looking pretty good too. I don't need much."

"I have some money saved as well. Maybe I can help?"

"If it's important to you, we can talk about it for sure, but the way I see it now, what's mine is yours."

At the stop light, he leaned over, tasting the sweetness of her lips.

"We'll be okay, trust me. I wouldn't put us in a situation that's unwise."

"I know. I trust you."

In the realtor office of Keller and Jones, Jack and Elizabeth met with Miranda Cummings, a tiny woman in red high heels and a pencil skirt suit. They went over what they were looking for again, as well as the price range and Miranda printed out the listing sheets for four homes she thought might interest them.

They followed Miranda's little black convertible through the city to the first address.

The first two were great on the inside but outside, not as much. The first was so tightly wedged between two other homes they might as well have all been attached. The windows were open and as they stood in the dining room, they could hear the neighbors next door arguing about how someone's mother had offended the other and now they couldn't be in the same room together. They weren't trying to eavesdrop but they could hear them so well, they felt like they were a part of the conversation.

The second was beautiful. Newly remodeled kitchen and two remodeled bathrooms. The small patio was nice but took up 75% of the postage stamp sized backyard.

As they stood on the shaded patio. Jack scratched his head. This wasn't what he had in mind. He was just about to say something but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"The house is nice," Elizabeth told Miranda. "But this yard wouldn't be right for a dog."

"Well, I guess that depends on the kind of dog you'd be getting," Miranda laughed. "Why my precious little pom-pom would love it here."

"Your what?" Jack asked.

"Pom-pom." Noticing the blank stares she added, "Pomeranian. I have a little Pomeranian named Coconut. A dog that size would fit lovely in a yard like this."

"Yeah, and also fit nicely in a microwave," Jack whisper to Elizabeth. Trying not to laugh, she pinched Jack in the arm for his comment. "Ouch!" he squealed.

"Miranda, you said you had other houses to show us?"

"Yes! If we're done here we can continue on."

"Yes, I think we're ready," Elizabeth said with a polite smile.

Once back inside her car following the realtor to the next location, Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Fits in the microwave? Really, babe?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed as well. "It's a rule I have. If it fits in the microwave, it ain't a dog."

"Goodness, you're horrible," she kept laughing. "What an image."

"Okay, now hold on, I am in no way suggesting that anybody should ever put a dog in a microwave. That's animal cruelty and I could arrest you for that. All I'm saying is that a dog should be bigger than that, are we clear?"

"Yes, officer, we are clear."

They were still laughing as they pulled up to the third house. The outside was beautiful, giving them hope that maybe this was the one. As they stepped inside, that feeling of hope evaporated.

The walls inside the home were a dark orangy brown with an even darker brown trim, making the whole house feel dark. The kitchen needed updating and so did many of the fixtures, but the real kicker was the smell. Clearly a long time smoker had lived in that home and rarely cracked a window.

Elizabeth immediately felt sick and hurried out of the home, tossing her cookies in the bushes.

"Goodness, is she alright?"

"Yeah, just pregnant," Jack said hurring off to be with her. "I think we'll be ready for the 4th house in just a bit."

They drove five minutes down the street to the next home.

"I hope this is it," Elizabeth yawned as she stepped out of the car. "If not, I think I'm done for now."

Jack wrapped his arm around her. "What do you say to me taking my beautiful girl out to dinner tonight? If you're up for it."

She gazed lovingly up at him. "Let me take a nap when we get home and yes, I'd love it go out with you."

"Perfect."

As they looked around the home, Miranda stayed in the front yard on her phone for what seemed like an important call.

The house was nice. Everything they were looking for. A nice big yard, beautiful kitchen, tile in bathrooms, not like carpet in the previous home. The rooms were a little bit smaller than they would like but the closets were all on a larger size which was nice.

"I don't know Jack," Elizabeth said with a slightly exhausted whine. "It's nice, but call me crazy, I'm just not feeling that homey vibe. What do you think?"

Jack took her in his arms and gave his exhausted love a snuggly hug. "You don't need to settle, sweetheart, okay? It's a big city, let's talk to the realtor and see what else she has for us."

On cue, Miranda's high heels were clicking down the hall towards them.

"So what do we think?"

"It's nice," Jack said. "But this isn't right."

"Not a problem. I just got off the phone with my boss and a property just came on the market today that I think will be perfect for you. The seller's in a hurry so it's priced very competitive. Bound to be off the market fast. Shall we go?"

"What do you think, sweetheart? I know you're tired."

"I can do one more. Who knows, babe. Maybe it's our home."

"Okay." He looked to Miranda. "Let's do this."

They drove back to the other side of the city. After a few minutes, Elizabeth looked up and realized they were passing her apartment complex on the right.

"I wonder where we're going," she asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Jack followed Miranda as she made a left turn into a rather nice-looking housing division.

"No way!" Elizabeth gasped as they pulled up in front of a really lovely stucco terracotta home. "This is my neighborhood."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, this is the neighborhood I've run in at least four times a week since I've moved here. It's beautiful. I've always thought it would be a wonderful place to raise a family."

Jack loved the happy glow that was returning to her exhausted face. "What do you say, my dear? Shall we check it out?"

Elizabeth nodded and hopped out of the car.

It was shocking to Jack just how different the houses there were compared to the north east. So many had high ceilings and tile floors that filled most of the rooms except sometimes the bedrooms. Then there was of course the huge lack of grass.

This one was different. As soon as they walked up the drive, it felt right. The previous owners had done a meticulous job of landscaping the front lawn. Sure, it was mostly rock like the others but the collection of small palms and little desert bushes gave it a brush of green.

Inside was even better.

"It's four bedrooms," Miranda began. "Which I know is more than you were asking for, but you never know, it could come in handy as your family grows. Open floor plan, which is very in right now. Perfect for entertaining or keeping an eye on the little ones." She smiled at the couple, holding hands as they walked through the large living space.

Elizabeth moved to stand in the kitchen area and ran her hands over the white granite countertops and eyeing the stainless steel appliances. She could imagine herself making tea and baking cookies with their son or daughter by her side at the counter. Making nightly dinners for Jack and eating breakfast together at the high bar counter.

"These bar stools here come with the house if you'd like." Miranda pointed to the turquoise cushioned stools. "Same with the leather couches you see. I guess the owners family moved ahead of him and he'd just ready to join them. My boss said most of what's here is negotiable if you like it."

"We'll keep that in mind." Jack smiled. "My couch is pretty beat up, so if those come with the home I don't mind."

"Me either. My couch is staying where it is now at the apartment."

"Wonderful!" Miranda made a note on her tablet. "Let's take a look at the garage and then we can move on to the bedrooms.

The garage was very spacious, more so than they needed for sure. There was space for three cars. It also had a nice washer and dryer which they were told would be staying.

"What are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked as she saw the wheels in Jack's head turning.

"I'm thinking we could use these two spaces for our cars and maybe use this space for my workout equipment and your mountain bike. Mine too, if I get one again."

"It will be a long time before I go again," she laughed. "But one day, it will be nice to get back out there."

The high ceilinged bedrooms and bathrooms were beautiful. The master bath had a his and her sink and a tub Elizabeth couldn't wait to sink into.

When they walked out to the back yard, Elizabeth giggled uncontrollably.

It was better than she could have imagined. There was beautiful pavers, a built in pool with a basketball hoop, a dog run plus a grassy area perfect for playing.

"What do you think?" Jack asked coming behind her by the side of the pool and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You'll have the master bedroom like we talked about and the master bath all to yourself. I'll take the first room on the left and I was thinking that the room across from the master would be great to turn into the nursery."

"I love it, Jack. It's more than perfect. It's better than anything I thought possible." She turned to look at him. "How much are they asking for it? Is it still within our price range?"

"We'll be okay. The other houses were on the lower side of our budget. With this one, we have enough to put a sizable down payment to keep out monthly mortgage reasonable."

"Okay, I still want to help."

"We can talk out the particulars later, but remember, my money is your money. For now, are you okay with putting in an offer?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She bounced up and down.

"Alright!" Jack laughed. "I'll go find Miranda now and get this going."

With their bid in place, the happy couple headed back to the apartment.

"Nap time here I come!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hung her purse on one of her dining room chairs.

Jack stepped forward into her space, kissing her slowly. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Want to join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a nap, babe. You afraid you'll get me pregnant? Oh, wait!" She sassed.

"Very funny, Beth." Jack shook his head and laughed. "A nap sounds good actually. Lead the way."

They laid there on the bed, Elizabeth under the covers, and Jack above, snuggled close.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You sure you want to go meet my parents tomorrow?"

"Positive."

"It may not be fun."

"I don't care. You're not driving 6 hours on your own right now and we're a team. I'm coming."

"I love you." She smiled lovingly at him. "So much."

"I love you too." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Now sleep. When you wake up we'll go to dinner, okay?"

"Okay. I want to go to Sweet Tomatoes."

"Then that's where we'll go. Now, sleep."

"Yes, officer," she giggled slowly as she drifted off to sleep safely in her love's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Jack placed both his and Elizabeth's suitcases in the trunk of Elizabeth's car. Today was the day they would make the six hour drive from Phoenix to Newport Beach, California. It was time to tell her parents the news. Both took comfort in the fact that they had a plan.

"Alright," Jack said closing the trunk. "We've got snacks, drinks, music, cell phones and chargers. Are we forgetting anything?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"Great, I think we're ready." Jack opened the passenger door for Elizabeth. She hadn't slept much the night before. They both hoped she could get a couple hours on the road.

Elizabeth just stood there with a blank stare as Jack continued to hold her door for her.

"Jack, I'm not sure I can do this."

"You mean the drive or telling your parents?"

"Talking to my parents. Maybe we don't tell them."

"We could do that, but I have a feeling they'll figure it out next time they see you."

"Like when?"

"I don't know. Thanksgiving maybe. Christmas too. You'll be showing by then, I bet."

"Maybe I'll just buy loose clothing."

"Okay, but to what end? You thinking of waiting till little he or she comes out and having the baby tell them?"

"Sure." Elizabeth knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. "Maybe I should do this alone."

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew how hard this was for her. He wished there was something, anything, he could do to make it easier. All he could do was promise to be there for her every step of the way.

"Sweetheart, get in the car."

"I'm serious, Jack! I just don't want them to be mean to you." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think I should go deal with whatever anger they throw at me and then I'll come back and we can do something fun before you leave."

Jack embraced her, letting her feel his love.

"Beth, I love you. These are your parents, so I will let you handle the conversation if you'd like, but I'm coming with you. Now, get in the car." He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm driving the first bit. I need to be doing something other than sitting there thinking about just how many ways this could go wrong."

"Fair enough." Jack climbed into the passenger side while Elizabeth adjusted the driver seat and mirrors. "Have you thought much about how you want to tell them?"

"A little, but honestly I don't know what to do. I never thought I'd have to do this."

"Want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Rip it off like a bandaid."

"What, no sugar coating?"

"Nope. Just get it done."

"Okay so, 'Hi, Mom and Dad. Guess what? I'm pregnant and this is Jack, my baby daddy.' Just like that?"

Jack choked out a laugh. "Ok, so maybe it could use a little sugar coating."

"Ya think?" she laughed. "Oh well. We have six hours to figure it out."

The first hour of the drive was spent with Elizabeth telling Jack all about her hometown. She told him about Balboa Island, the ferry, her favorite little cafe and the ice cream shop where her first job was at. She planned to show Jack as much of it as possible. No matter how her parents took their news.

"Whatcha reading?" Elizabeth asked later, noticing Jack reading something on his phone.

"That pregnancy book I was telling you about. It's pretty interesting. Did you know babies can taste the food their mother's eat while they're in the womb?"

"I did not. I guess I'll try to avoid eating anything gross in the future."

"And get this, your uterus expands to more than 500 times its normal size over the course of a pregnancy."

"That's got to be an exaggeration."

"Says it right here."

"Well then your book is wrong. Just thinking that makes my body hurt."

"It also says your heart and feet may grow in size by the end of your pregnancy and around 80% of women have memory impairment, according to research."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Apparently you might grow more hair in places like your chin and…."

"Okay, we're done!" She reached across the front of the car, taking the phone from his hand and tossing it in the back seat.

"Was that really necessary? You could have just asked." He tried to sound annoyed but he was smirking too much to be convincing.

"You can get it next time we stop," she said with a laugh. "Jack, I'm sorry. I guess I'm nervous and hormonal. Not a great combination."

"I forgive you. But if that thing rings, I'm jumping back there to get it. Could be the realtor."

"Oh, pickles. I didn't think about that."

"Pickles?"

"Yes. I don't swear. You know that."

"Of course, but pickles?" Playfully she stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. "I love you Beth. You're amazing."

"Interesting criteria you have there," she teased. "But I'll take it. I love you too."

….

They pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, large beach house after seven hours of traveling. They made pretty good time even with stopping. Jack looked at the house in awe.

"So… when you said you grew up well off, what you really meant was you grew up with more money than Richie Rich."

"No. Have you seen that movie? Our house is nothing like that."

"No, but I feel like this is what their beachfront property would look like," he teased.

"Very funny. I know its a little much, but money isn't important to me. You know that."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just teasing you. Sorry if it bothered you."

"It's fine. It didn't really bother me. It's just so many people over the years, once they knew I came from this, they treated me differently. It's like they assume I think I'm better than them because of it. Which is so not true."

"I know you, love. You're humble and sweet and amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled. "This house represents my parents. Not me."

"Understood." Jack leaned over from the driver's seat and kissed her lips. "You ready for this?"

"No, but it's time."

The garage door opened, making a humming noise that could barely be heard over the waves behind the house.

"There's my little girl!" William, a tall athletically built man with greying hair, wearing loafers, tan slacks and a maroon short sleeve button down hurried over to embrace Elizabeth.

"Good to see you too, Dad."

William let go of his daughter and faced Jack. "You must be the fella we've heard about."

"Jack Thornton, sir." Jack extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," William said with a smile, shaking Jack's hand. "We're so glad you came to visit. Your mother is out shopping for food, but she should be back soon."

"Okay." Elizabeth felt the tension rise inside her chest. She wanted to just get this over with, but for now it looked like it would have to wait.

"Shall we head out to the patio? Jack, could I interest you in something to drink?"

"Water would be great."

"One water, and Beth, dear, what would you like? Your mother whipped up a really nice sangria. I know it's your favorite."

"Water for me too. Maybe with lemon."

"Can do." William didn't outwardly react, but his daughter's drink decision was curious. She wasn't a big drinker by any means, but did enjoy a sangria now and again in the safety of her home.

Jack was in awe as they walked through the very large, very luxurious home. He never would have guessed his Beth grew up like this. How did she remain so genuine with all this? He brushed the thoughts off as William placed three waters on the patio table.

"So, Jack, Bethie tells me you're a police officer?"

"Yes sir. My father and grandfather were as well."

"Wow, quite a legacy there. You enjoy the work?"

"Very much. It can be challenging, but the world can be scary. I want to help make people feel safe and sometimes that means preventing the bad things from happening, other times it sadly means getting the bad guys and trying to bring peace to their victims and their families."

"Good man," William said raising his glass.

Jack's stomach twisted inside him. What would William think of him once he knew why they were there? Jack mentally braced himself for the backlash.

While they waited for Grace, Beth's mother, to arrive, William updated them on the news of his other children.

"Viola said she may visit for the holidays this year, but she says that every year. I hope it's true though. We miss her. Julie is spending her summer close to Berkeley. She and her roommates want to hold onto the apartment they have. She's working as a waitress, I suppose. Charlie is doing well. Loves New York City still."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elizabeth smiled, thinking of her twin brother.

"He said something interesting though," William continued. "Last he and I talked he said he hadn't heard much from you since your Hawaii trip. You should call him, I think he's worried."

"I'll call him soon. Life's just been a bit busy lately."

"I can see," William grinned at Jack.

They talked a little while longer. As they did, it was clear to Jack why Elizabeth was the way she was. Her father seemed to be as kind and genuine as they came. A knot formed in Jack's gut. Their conversation was going well, and William seemed to like Jack. That would all change soon, he figured, when he learned that Jack wasn't as great as he seemed.

They heard the sound of flip flops from inside the house.

"Your mother must be home." William rose from his seat with a smile as Grace a woman with a medium build walked in. She looked so much like Elizabeth. Same blue eyes, and her hair was almost the same except for some gray strands here and there. "Hello, love."

"Hello, dear." Grace sighed with delight and opened her arms up for Elizabeth. "My dear, Beth."

Elizabeth stood and walked to Grace. "Hi, Mom. Good to see you."

"You too." Grace stepped to the side and eyed Jack, who now stood a step behind Elizabeth. "You must be Jack."

"Yes, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. I hope the drive was enjoyable."

"Well any time with your daughter is a blessing, so yeah, the drive was very nice."

Elizabeth blushed at Jack's kind words.

"What a charmer," Grace said with a small laugh. "Let me put the groceries away and we can make plans for dinner."

"I'll help you," William said following her back into the house towards the kitchen.

"Actually, could you both hold that thought?" Elizabeth asked. Her parents shared questioning glances. "There's something I need to tell you both."

"Alright," William scratched his head. "Is this the kind of thing we should sit down for or continue standing?"

"Sit, I guess."

"Hold that thought!" Grace hurried off. "I'll just put the cold items in the fridge."

Hurrying back, she sat down next to her husband on the couch.

"Alright, dear, let's hear it."

"Okay… well, as you know, Jack and I met while in Hawaii. We fell very fast and hard for one another. He's a wonderful man and I feel very lucky to have him in my life."

"Oh no, you eloped, didn't you?" Grace huffed. "Beth, why?"

"Let her speak, love." William patted his wife's leg. "Go on, sweetie."

"We didn't elope."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Grace said as she and William laughed. "You had me worried there. So what is it?"

"We… I…"

At the moment, Elizabeth wished there was some magical way she could just disappear. Then she felt Jack squeeze her hand. She could do this. She had to.

"I'm… pregnant. Mom and Dad, I'm pregnant."

Grace blinked rapidly as silence fell over them. If it wasn't for the sound of the crashing waves through the open windows, you could've probably heard the anger rising.

Finally Grace stood and broke the silence. "You can't be serious?!" she shouted.

"Grace," William reached for her but she pulled away.

"Is it yours?" she snapped at Jack.

"Yes, ma'am."

Grace began pacing the floor. "I don't believe this."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I..."

"I don't believe this. We didn't raise you to be so irresponsible."

"I know. We didn't intend for this to happen."

"Elizabeth Jane Thatcher, I swear…."

"Hold on!" William raised his voice to be heard over his wife. "Let's just talk about this calmly. "Beth, Jack, what is the plan? I assume if you are here now, you have a plan?"

Before they could speak, Grace started in again.

"Well, obviously they will get married. If we move quickly maybe we can spin this so no one knows this is a child out of wedlock. We could even go as far to say they eloped in Hawaii." Grace let out a cruel sounding laugh. "Who would have thought our daughter eloping would sound better than the truth?"

"We aren't getting married," Elizabeth interjected.

"Excuse me?" Gace snapped. "What do you mean?"

"I just meant not yet, but we will."

"That's absurd."

"Grace, dear," William said again. "Let's hear them out. This is their life."

"Oh, yes, and they're living it so well." The sarcasm dripped from her words.

Elizabeth explained their plan. How Jack was uprooting his whole life to come to Phoenix to be with her through the pregnancy. How he'd gotten a job there and they'd even put an offer in on a house together. William nodded slowly, letting his daughter's words sink in. Grace wasn't willing to accept any of it.

"No," she snapped. "There is a way to do these things, Beth. This isn't it. You need to make this right."

"I am doing my best, but I'm not about to let us make a second mistake by marrying too fast. I just want to go into this knowing we've given it a great deal of thought."

"If only you'd put that kind of thought into your first decision, maybe you wouldn't be in this shameful position."

"I can't change that now! I'm doing the best I can! Please, try and understand."

"We do, sweetie," William reassured.

"No, WIlliam. You do, but I don't."

"Mom?" Elizabeth called out as her mom began to walk away.

"I'm not feeling well. Excuse me." Grace quickly ascended the large staircase off the living room. The others sat still, watching the stairs until they heard Grace slam the bedroom door.

"Beth," William took a step towards her, but she stepped back.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." With tears streaming down her face, Elizabeth dashed out of the house.

Jack started to head after her but William stopped him. "Maybe you should give her a moment."

"No sir, I need to be with her now. Excuse me."

…..

Elizabeth made it out as far as the back deck. Bracing herself on the railing, she let out all the tears her body held.

In all her years, she had never been one to step out of the path her parents had set for her. Her siblings had their fair share of indiscretions but never her. Now there she was, dropping the biggest bomb in the history of her family.

"Hey." Jack's deep, loving voice came from behind her, followed by his arms which wrapped snugly around her waist. "You okay?"

"No," she cried. "Can you just hold me for a bit?"

"I'd love to." Jack pulled her tighter as he kissed her temple.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"She's your mom. She probably just needs time."

"I know she's right. We're doing it all backwards. Baby, moving in, then marriage."

"Are you saying you're having second thoughts about us waiting to marry? You know where I stand on the subject. Just tell me when and I'll say, I do!" Jack emphasized the words "I do" loudly, which made Elizabeth laugh loudly through the tears.

"I know you would." She rested her head back against his chest. "You're not mad I want to wait, are you?"

"Not at all. Just know, I'm not going anywhere. You, sweetheart, mean the world to me. That being said, I want you to feel ready. I know it's all a lot right now." She nodded. "In the meantime, I'll do anything I can to make you feel loved and know that I'll always be here for you and our baby."

"Our baby." She smiled. Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jack. I know I said before that I didn't think you should come, but I couldn't do this without you."

William listened from the doorway. Seeing his daughter was in good hands, he turned around and headed to his bedroom to be with his wife. He knew exactly why she reacted the way she did. Maybe he would be able to help rebuild whatever bridge had just been burned between his wife and daughter.

…..

Elizabeth took Jack for a walk on the beach by the house. Walking hand in hand with the waves rushing around their feet brought back so many feelings and memories from their short time in Hawaii.

"I think we should talk about something happy," Jack suggested as they turned back towards the house. They'd spent most of the walk to that point trying to come up with ideas on how to earn back Grace's trust and respect.

"Alright, what are you thinking?"

"Well, we're having a baby."

"We are?" she sassed. "Wow!"

"Funny, sweetheart," Jack playfully glared at her. "What I was getting at was that the baby is going to need a name."

"True, but we won't know if its a boy or a girl for a little while."

"So we come up with some of each."

"We can do that." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I like the name Joshua for a boy."

"I like that. I also like the name Abel."

"What about for a girl? We could do Charlotte."

"As in, after my mom?"

"Yeah. What do you think? Or would it be too soon for another Charlotte Thornton?"

Jack stopped walking and stood in front of Elizabeth. "I think that would be really special. I love it. Thank you, Beth." He leaned in, giving her a tender, lingering kiss.

"You know..." Jack said with a smirk just as they reached the house. "We could even have twins. Clearly they run in your family."

Elizabeth laughed but suddenly stopped. "Wait… what are the chances of that? I mean for real?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Great… more possible surprises."

William was wearily coming down the stairs from being with Grace as the couple re-entered the house. "There you two are. What do you say we go find us some dinner? We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Of course! I'm going to be a grandpa. That's cause for celebration."

"Sure," Elizabeth looked up, but didn't see any sign of Grace. "Is Mom joining us?"

"She's not feeling well. She said to say it's her stomach."

"Oh." Elizabeth felt the tears returning.

William could see her tears and hugged his daughter tight. "Your mother will be fine, dear. Just give her time."

"You don't seem to need much time."

"No, but it will be okay. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "What are you in the mood for, sweetie?"

"Honestly, would a burger, fries and oreo shake be out of the question tonight?"

William let out a big belly laugh. "That was one of Beth's favorite comfort foods growing up. Whenever she'd had a bad week I'd take her to this old diner off the pier."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said giving Elizabeth a side hug.

They all hopped into William's silver Cadillac XTS and drove down the coast line a little ways to a sandy dirt parking lot across from the water. It was the last place you'd expect a fancy car like William's to be.

At the end of a long wooden pier sat an old fashioned diner building with a very weathered green and white wooden sign that said "OYSTERS DINER." As they walked inside, William greeted the owner by name and shook his hand.

A young acne faced waiter seated them in a red leather booth near the back with a great view of the sunset and left them to decide on their meal.

Jack looked over the menu and quickly decided on the salmon burger with lemon sauce topped with coleslaw. He looked over more of the menu and asked, "If this place is called "oysters", why are there no oysters on the menu?"

"Good question. The previous owner ran it as an old oyster bar, but a bar fight in the 1960's caused a fire that burned over half the place to bits. What you're in now, is the Oysters Diner 2.0. It's been this way since Willy's family bought the place after the fire."

"Nice. Dinner and a history lesson. I like it," Jack smiled.

After they'd placed their orders, Elizabeth excused herself to the restroom. William sat across from Jack, eyeing the young man.

"Jack, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sir."

"You seem like a decent man. Beth mentioned earlier about your decision to move to Phoenix and all that." Jack nodded. "I feel as her father I need to ask if that is something you are doing because you want to, or are you doing it because you feel it's the right thing to do but know your heart isn't in it?"

Before Jack could answer, William went on.

"I mean no offense, I just want you to know if this isn't something you want, I will make sure my daughter and grandchild are taken care of. I don't want her stuck in a loveless marriage. She doesn't deserve that, nor does this child."

"Sir, you are very right. Beth deserves much more than just my loyalty. I assure you, I love your daughter very much; and even though this wasn't planned, l love our son or daughter already. I can't explain it, I just do."

William sat with a soft smile. "That's called being a father."

Jack nodded. "I know we don't know each other well, and I'm very sorry to have broken your trust with your daughter before we even met, but I want you to know that in time, I will ask her to marry me. I hope when that happens we will have earned your blessing."

"Why, if you are so sure of this, have you not asked her already?"

Jack sighed. "She's afraid. Afraid that I'll resent her one day or realize that we are only together because of the baby."

"She's insecure?"

"Yes."

"How do you plan on proving to her that you're really invested in this? Some grand gesture perhaps?"

Jack let out a chuckle. "I don't think a grand gesture would work at all with Beth. She'd see it as just that and slug me in the arm."

William choked on his water and laughed. "Maybe you do know my daughter. So what will you do?"

"My plan is to just keep loving her with my whole heart, plain and simple."

.

"Well then," William leaned back in the booth with his arms crossed. "You prove to her that you love her and are honorable enough to be her husband, and you will have my blessing."

William extended his hand.

"Thank you." Jack shook his hand. "And Mrs. Thatcher? That's a relationship I hope to mend as well."

"Have faith, Jack. She's upset right now, understandably, but I believe in time she will settle. She loves Beth very much."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Something else you should know, she's a lot like Beth."

"Noted." Jack began formulating a plan.

Elizabeth came back and took her seat beside Jack. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, dear. Just gave your fella here the third degree." William's face was stern.

"Dad, please!" She sighed. "Jack's a wonderful man!"

"I know," he chuckled. "I'm just joshing you. We talked and we're getting along. Figure that's a good thing. Being as he'll be around from now on, right, Jack?"

"You better believe it."

The food came a few minutes later. William said the blessing for them, thanking the Lord that no how matter this new family began, he knew God was with them and would honor the responsibility they were showing now.

Halfway through their meal, Jack's phone went off in his back pocket. He looked at the ID and excused himself to step outside.

"What do you suppose that was about?" William asked.

"Don't know. Couldn't be any number of things. We're waiting to hear on the house and I'm sure there are details he's trying to work out for the move."

"So that's a done deal, huh? Jack moving to Phoenix."

"It is, yes. He seems very content in his decision. I hope he is, anyway."

"Try not to worry too much, Bethie. You and my grandchild need to be nice and calm as much as possible."

After hanging up, Jack rushed back to the booth with a look of pure joy on his face. He had good news to share.

"Sweetheart, guess what?" he kneeled beside Elizabeth.

"What is it? Everything alright?"

"We got it! We got the house!"

"No way!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Babe, that's wonderful! We have a house!"

Immediately, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and began showing her father pictures of the home and telling him about her plans for it.

Being a man experienced with real estate, William was a bit curious how Jack could afford such nice a place. Continuing the openness of their previous conversation, William came right out and asked Jack, who explained about his savings and inheritance.

"And you're sure using the money left to you by your mother for this is something she would agree with?"

"I know that as unhappy as my mom would be with our initial decision, she would have been elated to have a grandchild, and happy to help knowing I was taking responsibility."

"I can understand that. It does sure show your character how you've treated this, and for both Beth and the child's sake I am grateful. But I would like to propose something to you."

"Alright." Jack said, ready to listen.

"As Elizabeth's father, I would like to cover half of the housing expense."

"Dad, no."

"Just hear me out, sweetpea."

"Sir, if this is about making sure Elizabeth has a say or claim on the house, her name will be on the deed just as mine is. She will have equal rights to our home."

"I trust you Jack, but thank you for making that noted. Look, I think you've found a wonderful home for yourselves, and I'm certainly convinced you are both trying to do the right thing,and that you love one another. I just want to take some of the financial load off of you now."

Seeing the resistance building in his daughter he continued.

"Elizabeth, your mother and I have helped all your siblings pay for their education, but not you. You worked your tail off and did it on your own merit. It was important to you."

"I want Jack and I to do this on our own as well, Dad."

"I respect that, but you're about to be parents. There will be more than enough for you and Jack to do on your own. Please at least consider my offer?"

Elizabeth looked to Jack. He shrugged and told her it was up to her. "Alright Dad, I'll consider it."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack awoke the next morning in a large guest bedroom in the Thatcher's home. He wasn't sure, but it felt about the size of his apartment in Newark. Aside from there not being a kitchen, the room could have been an apartment. It even had its own bathroom, and not a small one! There was a huge jacuzzi tub by the window and a standing shower in the corner. Even if this room wasn't as big as his apartment, it sure was nicer.

With a stretch, Jack placed his feet on the plush cream-colored carpet and stood. Even with a decent night's sleep he still felt exhausted. This trip, although wonderful, was a physical and emotional workout.

The night before, he and Elizabeth had stayed up later than they'd planned. Poor Elizabeth's stomach didn't agree well with her dinner choice at the diner. Jack cared for her just as he had before. Sitting by her side. She hated him seeing her like that, but it was real life. If they were going to share their lives together, he might as well see her at every angle.

It took a couple hours and two cups of ginger lemon tea for her stomach to settle. Afterwards, though tired, neither was ready to say goodnight. Instead they curled up in one of the poolside lounge chairs under a starry summer night.

During that time, they talked about the baby, the house and how they could decorate this and that. For the most part though, they just sat quietly, listening to the hum of the ocean while soaking in the love they had for one another.

As Jack held her snugly in his arms, he could feel the tension in her body. Ever since the clash with Grace, she'd been more on edge and sad. In his own mind, Jack tried to think of something he could do to help bring mother and daughter back together. It wasn't as if Elizabeth couldn't handle it herself. He knew she was more than intelligent enough to figure this one out and it may indeed be best for him to just leave it to her, but he couldn't help it. Elizabeth was hurting and he wanted to fix it. It was in his nature. Neither one wanted to leave without at least beginning to mend that relationship. There had to be something they could do.

This morning, as Jack looked out the bathroom window overlooking the pool and further out, the ocean, he prayed for God's guidance, protection over Elizabeth and their child, and thanked him for the many pieces of their lives that were coming into place.

After his shower, Jack dressed and texted Elizabeth while reclining back on his freshly made bed.

"_Come knock on the door when you're awake. Take your time."_

Opening his kindle app on the phone, he read the next chapter of the pregnancy book he'd purchased on the way out west. The more he read, the more he wasn't sure he understood why some women did this to themselves three or four times. He did have a growing respect for all women though. Nothing about this seemed easy.

His reading was interrupted by an incoming text from Elizabeth.

"_Are you afraid to venture out alone or something, LOL?"_

"_Kinda."_

"_Chicken."_

Jack laughed. _"Very. No shame about it either, lol."_

Soft footsteps came from just down the hall, followed but a light knock on his door. Jack leapt from the bed to open the door.

"Good morning, handsome," she flirtingly said. "Did I hear there was someone here in need of my protection?"

"Very funny, sweetheart. Get over here." Taking her arm, Jack pulled her in for a good morning kiss. Slow and tender. "You know, if you'd marry me, we could wake up together every morning."

"Very tempting, babe," she whispered against his cheek as she pressed her lips against his clean shaven skin. "Trust me, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"You have, huh?" he grinned.

"Yes, but for now, why don't we go get breakfast?"

"Oh, fine," Jack playfully pouted. "Don't you even think for a second that we're done talking about this though."

"I would expect nothing less."

On the other side of the house, Grace watched her husband step out of the bathroom fully dressed in his weekend clothes, not the typical business attire he would normally wear to the office.

"Aren't you going into work today, dear?"

"No, I called out while the kids are here. It's not everyday Beth comes home and I think we should use this time to get to know Jack. I figured we'd take them out to Balboa Island this afternoon."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm not feeling very well this morning. You go on and enjoy your time with them."

"Grace, you need to see her, talk to her."

"I don't know how to do that right now."

"Well," William moved to sit on the bed next to his wife. "You want to talk to me about it? Maybe I can help."

Grace sighed. "Well, first off I can't believe this is happening to her. She's Beth! She's never been anything less than a perfect child."

"Yes, our Beth. The little girl you've held up on that pedestal for years."

"I have no favorites among my children, William. It's unfair for you to suggest otherwise!"

"I'm not saying that per se, but you have always thought of Beth as more flawless than our other children. Admit it."

"She was…" Grace whispered.

"She was more agreeable. Didn't challenge us as much, you're right. But, Grace, she's always been human."

William wrapped his arm around her.

"Just try with her, Gracie. I think you'll be very proud of how she's handling this situation now. And Jack, well, let me just say, out of all the men for her to bring home in this situation, he may be the best out there."

"You sound a bit smitten there, dear," she laughed.

"I'm just counting my blessings. Even though this situation is not what we ever hoped for, there are many blessings to count."

With a kiss on her cheek, William left the room leaving Grace alone with her thoughts.

As the door closed, Grace laid back on her side of the king sized bed. She glanced up at the two large black and white photos that were up on the bedroom wall. They were from two Christmases before. That year, all Grace wanted was a picture of her four beautiful children all together.

It had been a perfect day. The weather was perfect and everyone was home for four days.

Viola had already moved her life to London and rarely called or visited. She'd email though, for what that was worth. Charles was out west finishing up his law degree and interning for a firm there. Finally his wild child days seemed to be behind him as he settled into his new life. Julie, the baby of the family, was well engrossed in her classes at UCLA Berkeley going for a degree in theater, and even though mileage wise she wasn't far, she rarely came home. Then there was Beth. Thriving in her role as an elementary school teacher only six hours away in Phoenix and managing to come home to see them once a month.

Elizabeth had planned this whole thing and had hired a photographer to snap some family shots of them on the beach behind their home.

"Come on, kids," William warned as his grown children messed around on the beach. "This is for your mother. Let's try to be serious for now."

"Not sure I can do that, Dad." Charles shot his dad a grin. "Look at these three goofballs you've got me standing with. How can anything get done with them around?"

"Goof balls!" Viola yelled. "Speak for yourself, you little...!"

"Kids!" William cried out with a laugh.

"We're not kids anymore, Dad," Elizabeth said as she tried to squirm out of her twin brother's grasp.

"First off," William started. "You four will always be my kids. Second, you're sure acting like kids right now! So the name fits."

Grace sat back on a beach chair and laughed, thoroughly enjoying the family time. It brought back so many memories from when they were young. That time seemed to have gone by way too fast for her liking.

"I have a thought!" Grace said excitedly as she rose from the chair. "Why don't you line up by age? Viola, dear, you stand here," she directed. "Then Julie on the other end, and of course, the twins in the middle."

"I'm older!" Elizabeth sang as she shoved Charles out of his position by Viola.

"Are you kidding me? Fifteen minutes. That's all!" Charles scoffed. "And I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be first and you just pushed me out of the way."

"Fifteen minutes older is still older!" Elizabeth countered. "And if I did push you out of the way, are you saying you got beaten by a girl before you were even born?"

"Good grief!" Charles groaned and the sisters all laughed. "Mom, you couldn't have given me at least one brother?"

"Sorry, love." Grace walked over and pinched his cheeks. "Try and enjoy your sisters. Besides, one day they'll marry and you'll have three brothers."

"True, but they'll all be on their side. Isn't it like marriage law or something? Must side with the wife."

Grace laughed. "If that's true, your father missed that one in our premarital counseling sessions."

"Come on guys! I'm getting cold! Can we do this?" Julie, ever the baby of the family, whined.

"Yes," Elizabeth began. "Everyone stand still and look at the camera and say…"

"I'm a puppet!" Charles yelled out and was immediately smacked by all three sisters. "Fine, fine. On three everyone say "Love you, Mom."

The photographer focused the shot and counted, "1… 2… 3…"

"Love you, Mom!" all four grown children sang. The photographer snapped a number of very sweet professional shots.

"Wait a minute!" William made a playful fuss. "What about Dad? Does no one love Dad?"

"Okay, one more!" Elizabeth announced. "This time make a silly face on three!"

Grace and William laughed as they watched their grown children. They felt so blessed.

Once they were done, Elizabeth rushed towards her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Merry Christmas, Mom!"

"Thank you, dear! What a wonderful gift."

"Well, you dropped a few hints about it when I was home for Thanksgiving. I figured I had enough time to pull it off."

"I imagine its you I have to thank for Viola finally coming home from across the pond."

"I may have pushed a bit on that." She grinned. "Sorry, it's only for a few days though. It's all she said she could do."

"I'm thrilled for any time. Thank you, Beth, what would I do without you?"

Grace came back to reality, sitting alone in her room. "If only we could go back to that time," she sighed.

Downstairs, William entered his large modern kitchen which was filled with the sounds of morning radio and laughter.

"Morning Mr. Thatcher," Jack greeted from the stove. "Hope you're hungry."

"I am. What is it you're making?"

"Jack, makes the best pancakes. I hope you don't mind, we used the blueberries that were in the fridge. You're in for a treat. Jack's pancakes are one of the few things I've found that won't upset my stomach."

"Yes, you had quite an evening last night." William chuckled. "You're mother was the same way."

"How is Mrs. Thatcher this morning?" Jack asked.

"She's resting. Still not quite herself."

Elizabeth felt so discouraged. "I hate to ask, but should we leave?"

William shook his head. "No, Beth. This is your home. You are always welcome here."

"But she's miserable and she hates me now."

"Elizabeth Jane Thatcher, she does not hate you. Your mother loves you so much. She has been blindsided by this news, something she does not deal with well. Please, give it time. She will adjust."

"Would it be easier for her if I stayed somewhere else?" Jack asked, but both Elizabeth and William gave an adamant "No."

Jack put a plate of pancakes in front of Elizabeth and another in front of William. "Does Grace eat pancakes?"

"She's been known to enjoy them, yes," William smiled.

"Perfect. I'll make her a plate too."

"She's not coming down, Jack." Elizabeth's voice sounded defeated.

"I figured as much. Do you have a tray of some kind, Mr. Thatcher?"

"I do. In the cupboard by the pantry." Jack walked over to grab the tray. "What's your plan, Jack?"

"If she won't come down to breakfast, breakfast can go to her. Will you take this up for us, sir?"

"Gladly." William put his fork down. "Would you mind terribly if I ate with her? I'll be down and we can go out to Balboa Island afterwards."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said while Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth hurried outside to pick a few flowers and placed them in the same vase she used for her mom when she was a little girl, hoping it would brighten her mother's morning.

William placed his own plate on the tray with the coffee, napkins and flowers and carefully headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door with his foot and waited for Grace. She opened the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"William, what's going on?"

"Jack made breakfast for everyone and they thought you and I might enjoy it up on our balcony."

"These are wonderful," Grace said timidly as she took another bite of her pancake out on the sunny balcony.

"They are. Apparently Jack's been making these for Beth since he came to Phoenix and they appear to be one of the few things that don't disagree with her stomach."

"Has her morning sickness been terrible?"

"From the little I've gathered its a lot like yours was. Especially with her and Charlie."

"Poor dear."

"We went to Oysters Diner last night and lets just say her old classic burger and fries were not a good idea."

"Oh, my goodness! Will! That amount of grease is terrible for her right now!"

"Well," William grinned. "Tell her that. I bet she'd love any advice you could give her."

"No…" Grace sighed as she nibbled on her pancake. "She must hate me after how I reacted."

"Beth could never hate you. She is concerned that you may feel that way about her though."

"Of course I don't! I just… This is just so…" Grace wiped away her tears. "Let's just eat."

William had been right before. Grace had placed her daughter on a pedestal of unrealistic expectations. That was unfair. Everyone makes mistakes. Yes, Elizabeth's was a big one as far as how it would affect her life, but she was owning it like a mature adult. Grace would expect nothing less from her daughter.

Grace knew somehow, she needed to mend the bridge that burned between them.

…..

William took Elizabeth and Jack over to Balboa Island by ferry boat after breakfast. Ferries had been taking people across the water's short distance to the little island since 1919. Each ferry boat was small, only taking a couple cars over at a time. It could also be pricey. William parked the car at a nearby lot and they walked on the ferry. Balboa Island was a perfect tourist place to walk and catch some sites.

The ferry boat rocked to and fro in the water as they made their way across, making Elizabeth a bit queasy but the fresh sea air helped her not go completely green.

They spent the day walking around, checking out a number of little shops, had a lunch of ice cream sundaes, which was all Elizabeth wanted and it stayed down nicely. Then they finished out their day with a ferris wheel ride and a long walk along the beach.

Elizabeth told her dad all about how her school year ended and what her plans were for next year's students.

"How much of the next year will you be teaching?" William asked, referring to the pregnancy.

"I'm not sure. That question is on the list of things I need to figure out. I'm due in February so maybe till then. Though I suppose I could take off after the holiday break and let the sub take the whole second term. There's a chance I won't get paid as much if I do that though."

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," Jack assured her. "You make a decision based on what's best for you and the baby. Let me worry about the rest if we need to."

"I think I like you, Jack," William said with a smirk.

"I appreciate that, sir. Especially under the circumstances."

"Just don't break my little girl's heart. You do that and we really will have a problem."

"Noted!"

Elizabeth gave Jack's hand a squeeze and stepped a little closer as they walked with William. The closeness was nice, but Jack wanted more. He knew this visit was about her parents, but Jack was itching to have some more alone time with Elizabeth. In just a couple more days he'd be flying back to New Jersey. Hopefully for just a week or so. Still, it was more time than he wanted to spend away from her, especially now.

When they were back on the ferry to head back, Jack decided to go for it.

"Mr. Thatcher, would it be alright with you if I take your daughter out for dinner tonight?"

"A little bold there aren't we, son?" William laughed. "Trying to steal time with my daughter away from me?"

"Only a few hours," Jack said with a pleading grin.

"What do you think, Bethie?" William asked. "You want a dinner date with this guy?"

Elizabeth gazed over at Jack thoughtfully. "Nope."

"No?" both men asked, surprised.

"I want many dinner dates with this man."

"Fair enough," William smiled. "She's all yours tonight, Jack. Treat her well."

"I will, sir."

…..

Up in her bedroom, Elizabeth rummaged through her suitcase trying to find something suitable to wear out that night. She hadn't been thinking about going out with Jack when she packed, so there wasn't much to choose from.

On a whim, she decided to check her closet and see what dresses she may have left there and forgotten about. To her luck, there were three dresses that looked like they just might fit. At least for now. Her body was about to go through a world of changes and probably never be the same.

After trying all three on, she decided on a cute short, grey wrap dress that seemed to show off her figure nicely. She did her hair up in a loose low bun and grabbed a pair of her old strappy black heels.

While Elizabeth was still in her room finishing her makeup, Grace walked back into the house. She had spent the better part of the day outside on the beach, walking and thinking over everything. She knew what she wanted to do, but still wasn't entirely sure how to do it.

Walking past the stairs, she noticed Jack standing at the top of them dressed very nice. He was wearing khaki pants and a navy polo shirt. Jack saw her and began making his way down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look nice?" Grace smiled up at him.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. That breakfast you sent up was very kind."

"My pleasure," Jack smiled back.

Elizabeth came down the stairs and saw the two of them talking. Her heart filled with hope.

"Hi," she spoke softly when she reached them.

"Hi! You look beautiful." Jack kissed her cheek. "But then again, you always do."

"I would have to agree with him," Grace smiled. "Where are you two going tonight?"

"Jack and I thought we'd check out Fig and Olive."

"You've always loved that place."

"Yeah. We don't have anything like it in Phoenix."

"Well, I'll let you two get to that. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, Mom."

Jack gave Elizabeth his arm and the couple headed towards the door. There was so much Grace wanted to say, but no words seemed to form.

"Beth?" she managed to call out as they reached the door.

Elizabeth came back and gave her mom a gentle smile. "Yes?"

"When I was pregnant early on, very flavorful foods upset me a lot. Also really fishy fish and chicken and sometimes even beef. I don't know why. I just thought I'd let you know in case its the same for you."

"Thank you. That will make picking a meal tonight a lot easier. I haven't been having the best luck with food." Elizabeth walked up to her mother, giving her a hug.

"I love you, my dear." Grace felt tears form and fall from her eyes.

"I love you too." Elizabeth held a little tighter as she fought her own tears.

As they stepped apart, Grace asked, "Tomorrow is your last day here, correct?"

"Yeah. We need to sign some papers for the house before Jack leaves and he wants to check some stuff out with his new precinct."

"Maybe I could take you shopping tomorrow. You'll need maternity clothes before you know it. There's a great little shop in town. We could do that and perhaps Jack and your father can join us for lunch after."

"Sounds good to me," Jack smiled.

"Wonderful. I have some catching up and making up to do. Now go. Enjoy your evening."

"We will. Glad you're feeling better, Mrs. Thatcher," Jack smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you, Jack. Me too." She sent them off with a wave and headed towards the kitchen. William was already there making pasta alfredo for the two of them. Grace stood behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked while stirring the pasta.

"For encouraging me and reminding me what's important. I'm taking Beth shopping tomorrow at the plaza for maternity clothes. Can you and Jack meet us for lunch at the club after?"

William turned and pressed his lips gently on Grace's. "I'd love to. Maybe I'll take Jack to the driving range at the club."

"Wonderful."

….

"I almost fell down the stairs when I saw you and Mom talking!" Elizabeth laughed as they drove to the restaurant.

"Please don't do that," Jack teased. "I was a little surprised too, but it was great. Tomorrow's a new day, and hopefully we can all make some progress. I want her to see and understand how we're trying to do right with this situation. Preferably before we leave."

"I agree."

At the restaurant, Jack offered Elizabeth his arm and held open the door for her. The hostess showed them a table for two on the outside patio under a scattering of twinkling lights. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her, bending down to kiss her cheek before taking his own seat.

"Are you spoiling me so I'll marry you?" Elizabeth teased.

"Not at all. Though you might as well get used to this treatment," he winked.

A waitress came soon after and took their orders. After just a few bites of the mushroom croquette appetizer, Jack could tell why Elizabeth loved this place.

She smiled and reached across the table for his hand, which he gave without hesitation. "Jack, I want you to know, I meant what I said this morning. I've thought a lot about us and our life."

"What's come to mind when you've done that?"

Elizabeth stared down at their hands, woven together. "How much I love you. How I don't want to be apart from you. I was afraid that some of the intense feelings we had on our vacation would disappear. But that didn't happen when we were apart and my love for you has only grown since you've come to me."

Jack kissed her hand as she continued.

"The way you've cared for me when I've been sick, the thoughts and plans you've made for our needs, and how kind and respectful you've been to my parents… you're amazing, Jack Thornton."

"You make it easy. I love you, Beth. This life that we're about to share is scary and exciting all at the same time; and even though we haven't spent much time together, I know there is no one else I'd rather do this with."

He leaned forward, meeting her halfway for a kiss.

"I can't wait to watch you rocking our son or daughter to sleep at night. Singing them little lullabies." Jack laughed, "I'm even looking forward to diaper changes and midnight feedings. Which I'll help with however I can."

"I'm sure I'll appreciate it," she giggled. "I guess what I want to say to you is, I won't hold us back. I love you and when you're ready to ask me, I'll be ready to be asked."

Jack sat there speechless for a moment. Clearing his throat of emotion, he smiled. "You know, if I had a ring on me right now, I would ask, but I'll wait. I'm going to do this right. It will be a night for you to remember."

"I can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Elizabeth padded down the hall to Jack's room after she'd woken up and showered. It was a little early, but she figured he'd be awake. She knocked a couple times but heard no response. Turning the doorknob slowly she tiptoed into the room.

"Jack?" No response. She checked the bathroom. Nope. He wasn't there either.

Feeling a slight chill in the morning air wafting through the open window, Elizabeth swiped Jack's hoodie which was draped over the end of the bed. She smiled as Jack's familiar scent filled her senses. It was spicy, and warm.

Wrapped up in Jack's hoodie, Elizabeth went downstairs and followed the sounds of light chatter to the kitchen. She was not prepared for what she saw. Jack was already in the kitchen making pancakes with Grace. They were standing over the griddle on the stove pouring batter into metal cookie cutters. Grace had made pancakes like this for Elizabeth and her siblings when they were growing up.

"Morning, Beth," her dad said with a smile from his seat at the table. He had the paper in one hand and his coffee cup in the other.

"Morning. What do we have here?" she asked.

Jack leaned back to kiss her good morning. It was a sweet, tender kiss, even though it didn't last more than a quick second.

"I'm getting a daddy lesson!" Jack exclaimed.

Grace chuckled. "Jack's pancakes were so fluffy, I thought they might work perfect with this old trick. You remember me making these for you?"

"I do! This is great. What are we having this morning?"

"So far, we have cacti, mickey mouse and hearts," Jack explained.

"Cool. I'll have a mickey and a heart please." Elizabeth took the seat next to her dad and stole part of his paper.

"Coming up!" Jack turned back from the stove and gave Elizabeth a narrowed gaze. "Wait, isn't that my hoodie?"

"It is. I like it. It's super soft and smells like you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Stepping away from the stove he kissed her sweetly on the cheek. He would have done more but Grace was still standing there next to him and he didn't want to push his luck.

When breakfast was ready, Jack placed the plate, stacked high with fluffy, shaped pancakes, on the center of the kitchen table with the syrup and jam.

They were halfway through their delicious breakfast when Grace placed her fork down, and cleared her throat.

"Elizabeth, Jack, I need to apologize to the two of you."

"Mom, it's okay."

"No, it's not and I need to say this. When you came to us with your news, I never gave you a chance to fully explain. I guess I was in shock. Out of all my children, this was not something I expected to hear from you, Beth."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry."

"Your father suggested that over the years, I've expected something nearing perfection from you, and he's right."

"Did you hear that kids? I'm right!"

"Don't get a big head, dear," Grace shot him a wry smile then turned back to Elizabeth. "Sweetie, you have always been the child that I knew what to expect from. With Viola, she was always trying to prove how adult she could be and that led to defiance and obstinacy. Charles, well, he was such a risk taker and that temper, my goodness. I just never knew what to expect."

"I would get so mad at him when he'd get into a fight with someone at school," Elizabeth added. "He'd tell me he already had one mother, he didn't need another," Elizabeth laughed.

"I remember." Grace smiled. "And Julie, I dare say she's trying to scare me into an early grave!"

Elizabeth laughed at her mom's expression.

"You should have seen the last boy she introduced us to. He had blue hair, Beth. Blue!"

"Thank goodness you look normal, Jack." William teased.

Jack laughed "Well, at least I have that going for me!"

The laughter among the four cut the tension, bringing everyone at ease.

"I guess all I'm trying to say, dear, is that I was unfair. You made a mistake, but you are owning up to it beautifully and I don't want you to feel like you have to live in the shadow of it forever. Let that be in the past, keep focusing on this little life you've created and the future you three will have."

"Thank you, Mom, that means so much."

"You mean so much to me, dear," Grace said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Elizabeth rose from the table and gave her mom a hug.

William and Jack exchanged knowing looks of approval.

"Jack," Grace continued as Elizabeth took her seat again. "I do hope we can start again."

"I believe we did this morning, ma'am. Now, there's something I said to Mr. Thatcher already and I'd like to say it to you as well."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust before you ever met me."

Grace reached across the table and took Jack's hand. "Forgive me and I'll forgive you."

"Done."

"Wonderful," William clapped. "Now that we are all getting along, Jack and I are going to go play a round of golf at the club this morning while you ladies do your shopping. Tee time is at 9:30, that work for you Jack?"

"Looking forward to it, sir," Jack said with a smile.

"We should leave a little early to get you outfitted at the club first. I figure you need a set of clubs, some golf shoes…"

"Dad, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind just using your old set of clubs."

"She's right, Mr. Thatcher, and I can probably just rent shoes. That's what I did in Hawaii."

"Nonsense, nonsense. You should see the clubs they have at the pro shop now. Lightweight and sleek. Besides you'll be living in Phoenix soon enough. Plenty of opportunities to go golfing there. You'll need a good set of clubs. My treat, come on."

Jack looked at Elizabeth for support but she just giggled. "I feel like there's no sense in fighting you on this one." Jack grinned at William.

"Fast learner, this one," William laughed. "No there's no point in arguing."

"When did you golf in Hawaii?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Before we met you guys. Lee, Mike and I went for a few rounds before his wedding."

"I didn't realize Mike golfed as well."

"Oh yeah! He's better than me. Better than Lee too. It drives him crazy."

William offered to do the dishes while the rest of the family got ready for the day.

The ladies left the house first. Elizabeth slipped on her comfy, low top, light blue converse shoes to go with her tan shorts and light sky blue flowing top. They said a quick goodbye to the men and headed into the garage where Grace's Prius was waiting.

Placing her purse on the floor of the front seat, Elizabeth stopped. "I think I forgot something. Be right back." Rushing back into the house, she saw what she was looking for. Jack. He was lacing up his shoes, dressed for the club.

"You're telling me you had clothes like that in your suitcase?" she laughed.

"I did. I didn't pack them for golfing mind you. It was when I couldn't decide what I should wear while job hunting."

"I see." Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his lips. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks." He leaned in giving her the kind of kiss he'd been dreaming about the night before. The slight moan from Elizabeth made it clear she was enjoying it too. "You're beautiful," he said before they kissed again.

William cleared his throat a few feet behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be shopping?" William's face had a slightly embarrassed smirk plastered to it.

"Yes. I should go. Have fun you two."

"You too." Jack watched as she disappeared back out the door. He turned to William who still looking a little uncomfortable having witnessed the intense lip lock between them. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I mean, I know the situation and what's going on and yeah. Let's uh, let's go play golf!" William slapped Jack on the back as they head out the door, both men putting it behind them.

…..

Elizabeth moved around the maternity section of the local department outlet. The store was pumping out 90's music from the speakers in the ceiling. Elizabeth was on the lookout for comfy clothes to be around the house in and for work. She laughed as she took a look at a pair of jeans with the big elastic band around the top. It reminded her of an old episode of the show Friends. The one where Joey wore Phoebe's maternity pants as his Thanksgiving pants. She grabbed two pairs.

"Beth, look at this darling little outfit." Grace held up an adorable pink footed onesie with a brown embroidered puppy on the butt and a paw print over the heart. There were even little paws around the feet.

"Goodness, that's so cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But we don't know if we're having a girl yet. Could be a boy."

"I'll just grab some of each, then you're covered. This one came in blue as well." Grace turned back toward the baby section but stopped. "Oh, what if you have twins just like I did? Wouldn't that be something!"

"Bite your tongue!" Elizabeth said with a grin. "One baby is surprising enough for me right now. Truthfully though, whomever is growing in here," she placed a hand on her belly. "I'll love always."

"How do you think Jack would react if you had twins?"

"He'd probably be over the moon," Elizabeth blushed. "He's been phenomenal. You know he bought one of those pregnancy books to read when he flew out to Phoenix? Sometimes I think he's learned more than I have."

"You love him a great deal don't you?" Grace said with a soft smile.

"I do." Elizabeth's blush deepened. "One thing that was made very clear in the weeks we didn't speak was that I don't like being without him."

"You didn't speak for weeks?" Grace was shocked "Why?"

"No, not after we said goodbye in Hawaii. It was my decision, not his." Elizabeth sighed. "We never meant for… "that" to happen. It only happened the one time and I was so embarrassed afterwards. I couldn't put my thoughts into words even though I tried. I told Jack that we should go our separate ways for a little while and try to figure out what all this meant. I just needed time. I thought if we did that, we'd each be able to decide with a clean mind whether this was truly something we wanted to pursue or if it was just a lapse of judgement."

"Is that what you thought, that it was a momentary lapse of judgement?"

"Not for me. I knew that for sure. I never would have let us get that far had I not truly loved him. I just got scared. I worried that Jack would regret it... I don't know. So I gave him a way out."

"Well he clearly didn't want that out."

"No." Elizabeth smiling bashfully. "Even if we weren't having a baby, he would be with me. I know that. He patiently waited till I was ready to reach back out, just like I asked. It was so hard for him and I feel horrible for it. We're in a good place now, and we're moving forward. That's what matters."

Elizabeth began feeling sick to her stomach. Not because of what she'd eaten this morning, but because her stomach was empty. Morning sickness was complicated. They purchased their items and went to a little coffee shop around the corner to get a pastry and some tea before hitting the next store. They sat in a little booth by the window.

"How did you two come to the decision for Jack to move to Phoenix instead of you moving out east? Not that I'm complaining. I'm glad you won't be too far away."

"It was his idea at first. Jack thought it would be better for me to have my support system while going through all this. He also knew how much I love the school I'm at now and assumed it would just be easier for him to transfer his job here."

"So he's content with the decision so far?"

Elizabeth blushed, something Grace had noticed happened a lot when her daughter thought of Jack Thornton. "He says the two most important people in his life are right here, so that's where he belongs."

"Sounds like you got yourself a wonderful man, Beth. I'm happy for you; and for this baby. He or she will be blessed with two wonderful parents."

"I'm nervous," Elizabeth admitted.

"I was too. Every time. But you'll manage wonderfully and when it gets overwhelming you just call me and I'll drive over and help as much as I can. Okay?"

"I'm sure we'll take you up on that!"

…..

At the club, Jack sat next to William on the golf cart as they drove to the next hole. William had spoiled new golf shoes on Jack's feet were the most comfortable he ever remembered owning, and the golf clubs were even more impressive.

When Jack gave one final protest against William spending that kind of money on him, William stated that he and Grace had been blessed financially and the money couldn't be just for them. Jack learned that the Thatchers donated a large sum of their yearly income to a number of different services as well as enjoying the chance to spoil their kids. Being convinced that Jack would, in the not so distant future, be his son-in-law, William insisted Jack get use to it.

At the next hole, William went first. His shot was good, but not great. That seemed to be the way of it for him that day. Jack addressed the ball and swung, the ball landing several yards ahead of Williams.

"Not bad," William clapped.

"William!" A tall man with salt and pepper hair called from a passing golf cart. He stopped the cart and got out. "Who's your new golf partner? I've been watching, you're quite good." The man extended his hand to Jack.

"Good morning, sir." Jack accepted the man's handshake. "My name is Jack Thornton."

"This is my future son-in-law," William stated. "He's with Elizabeth."

"Lucky man. My son will be jealous."

"Oh, come on now," William laughed. "I'm sure he's outgrown that crush by now."

"I don't know. I seem to remember him saying Elizabeth was a hard one to forget," the man eyed Jack.

The current topic made Jack feel a little uncomfortable. He had no idea who this man was or who his son was and exactly what connection there was to Elizabeth.

"I'll leave you two to your game. Congratulations on your relationship, Jack. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, sir." Jack waited until the man was back in his golf cart and driving off and then turned to William, "I don't think he gave me his name."

"No, he didn't. That was John Huffington. He runs a big legal firm around here."

"And he knows Elizabeth well?"

"He thinks he does anyway," William laughed. "His son was friends with Charlie growing up. So he was familiar with Elizabeth through that. From what I remember, Charles gave Alex, his son, strict orders to stay far away from all his sisters. Elizabeth did accompany him to some charity event here a few years back but there was nothing more to it."

Jack nodded.

"Don't worry, Jack. As far as I know, there are no men showing up trying to win her affection. Besides from what I can see, they wouldn't even stand a chance. Beth is one hundred percent in love with you."

"The feeling is mutual."

After the game, the two men headed into the club's garden restaurant to meet Elizabeth and Grace for lunch. The women were already there, seated at a table by the window which overlooked a rock, waterfall feature.

Elizabeth's face beamed with delight as she saw Jack walking towards her. As he reached the table, he bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

"How was the game?" she asked.

"Great. Your father is a very tough opponent."

"Says the man who beat me," William laughed as they took their seats.

"Only by a little," Jack grinned.

"Maybe so, but I still lost by more than I'm used to. Where did you learn how to play?"

"My dad is a retired police officer. During the time that he served he did a lot of golfing tournaments for fundraisers and things like that. My brother and I would take turns caddying for him. As we got older, Dad taught us how to play and occasionally we got to play as his partner in the tournaments. I even worked summers as a caddy and other things for one of the local golf clubs."

"Jack also played ball in college," Elizabeth bragged.

"Really?" William was impressed. "What exactly did you play?"

"I was a pitcher for Penn State."

"Really? Penn State." There was a hint of something resembling disapproval in William's eyes.

"Oh dear." Grace laughed. "You'll have to forgive Will. Several years ago he flew back east to watch his alma mater play in a big championship game. It happened to be against Penn State."

"Who is your alma mater, sir?"

"Georgetown."

"Oh." Jack scratched his head. "So... how did the game go?"

"It was a miserable loss. They had this young pitcher. I think it was his freshman year even. Anyway, we were slated to win but this kid pitched a no-hitter. It was unbelievable."

"We heard about that game for months after," Grace said with a laugh. "It was quite an upset."

"I can't remember the pitcher's name," William said thinking. "I saved a newspaper though from that day. Figured that kid might make it to the big league sometime and it would be neat to say "I saw him when", you know?"

Jack nodded but didn't say anything else.

On the way back home after lunch, Grace and William took his car back while Elizabeth and Jack took Grace's back to the house.

"Your dad doesn't really have a newspaper from that old game, does he?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does. That game was the first time his team had made it to the playoffs in years. It was a pretty big deal."

"Great," Jack groaned.

"Why do you ask, Jack? Do you remember the game?"

"Yeah, I do." Jack kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "It's hard to forget your first big playoff game."

"Wait, YOUR big game?"

"Yeah," Jack said bashfully. "I'm kind of the pitcher who threw the no-hitter against Georgetown."

"Oh wow! It's a real shame though," Elizabeth said playfully. "I think Dad really liked you."

"Ha ha, very funny. You don't think he'll hold a grudge against me for it, do you?"

"I don't know I guess we'll have to see."

The topic of the baseball game didn't come up again until after dinner while the family was sitting outside having strawberry lemonade by the poolside.

William had mentioned to Jack and Elizabeth that they should come back up and visit later in the summer and he would take them to a ball game in the city. That's what he remembered about the conversation from before and immediately got up and hurried to his office while Grace fetched dessert.

"Honey?" Elizabeth questioned Jack. "Take a breath. I think you've stopped breathing."

"What? No I'm fine."

"You look more afraid than you did when we told him I was pregnant. Little strange, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Men and sports…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand. And I like sports!"

William came back out with an old shoebox that apparently held a bunch of memories. "I believe it's in here somewhere. Yes! Got it."

He took out the crumpled up newspaper and begin to read it. Grace came out and placed a plate of brownies on the table as well as a fresh pitcher of lemonade.

"What was supposed to be a memorable win for the Georgetown bulldogs, turned out to be quite the opposite. Penn State freshman, Jackson Thornton, pitched a…." William stopped reading. "Jackson Thornton?" William spoke slowly and then narrowed his gaze at the photo in the article.

"Oh boy…" Elizabeth muttered, stuffing a brownie in her mouth.

"It was you!" William exclaimed.

"Yeah… sorry. My official name is Jackson Thornton."

"Well," William cleared his throat. "I knew you were too good to be true."

Jack felt his stomach fall with a thud.

William then grinned and broke out into a huge laugh. "Relax, Jack. If I didn't kill you for this…" he pointed to Jack and Elizabeth. "I'd say you're pretty safe."

…..

The rest of Jack's time with Elizabeth was busy, but good. They met with the realtor again and signed the contract for the house. After much thought, Elizabeth agreed to let her parents help with the house as long as they promised not to overstep. They agreed.

Jack went back to see Bill Avery at the station and filled out the necessary paperwork for his transfer. He knew he owed Gowan a visit when he got back and an explanation.

Early in the morning of their last day, Jack and Elizabeth stood together in the airport, their arms wrapped around one another. It was time for Jack to go back, to face his friends and family just like Elizabeth had.

"I can't believe we're saying good-bye again," Elizabeth whispered, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"It's just for a little while. I will come back as soon as I possibly can."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Please let Clara and Faith take care of you when you need it. You aren't a burden to them, remember that."

"I will. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. The way you've been feeling it's probably better you just stay here. I'll go home, tell my dad and the guys everything and then move out here as soon as I can."

"Okay, but if you change your mind I can be on the first flight out."

"I appreciate that, love." He kissed her slow and deep. Trying to make it a kiss that would tide them over till he returned. Behind them, the security line was beginning to grow longer. Jack reluctantly pulled back to leave.

"Promise you'll call me, please?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to be calling and texting you so much that it will drive you nuts."

"I don't think that's possible," Elizabeth giggled slightly. "Stay safe and come back to me." She moved her hand that wasn't holding his to her midsection. "Come back to us."

"There's nothing I want more."

After a final kiss, Elizabeth watched as Jack made his way through security, her heart aching with every step he took.

….

Several hours later, Jack's plane landed at Newark airport. The local time was just after 8 o'clock in the evening. As soon as they were given the okay to use their devices Jack called Elizabeth to let her know that he was safely back home.

Gathering his luggage from the baggage claim he headed out the door where the cars and taxis were lined up, looking for Lee's car. Jack had told his friend he could get his own ride home but Lee insisted. The air was cool after a rain that must have occured within the past hour. Newark was so different from Phoenix.

"Jack!" Lee called out from his black sporty car. "Hop in."

Jack threw his luggage in the backseat and climbed into the front next to Lee. Merging back out into the swift moving traffic, Lee wasted no time addressing the issue.

"So, you ready to talk about it?" he asked.

"About what exactly?"

Lee's laugh bellowed over the sound of the wind and traffic through the open windows of his car. "You've got to be kidding me, man. I'm talking about the thing or someone that got you to drop everything and fly across the country at a moment's notice."

"Oh, that." Jack looked out the window. "Look man I promise I'll tell you everything soon. Why don't you and the guys all come over to my house tomorrow? Beer, pizza and I'll spill."

"Well now, that sounds big. Come on, can't you just tell me? We've been friends since Little League for crying out loud!"

"Not till I talk to my Dad, alright? Tomorrow night, I promise."

"Maybe I should just guess what it is," Lee joked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently Lee's new bride's ability to be nosey was rubbing off on him.

Lee dropped Jack off at home, thankfully having dropped his quest to find out Jack's secret.

Instead of going up to his apartment, Jack headed to the parking garage and dropped his bags off in the backseat of his car then headed out of the city a little ways to the suburb home he grew up in. It was now nearly nine o'clock, but he knew his dad would be awake.

A half hour later, Jack pulled up to the curb of his childhood home. He could see up the little hill of a driveway that the garage door was open and the light was on. That meant his dad was probably in the garage working on his old truck. It had become a hobby of his since he'd retired from the force. He'd already fixed up two and sold them for more money than he paid for them in the first place. It was a good hobby for him. It kept him from missing Charlotte too much.

Sure enough as Jack walked up the driveway, there was his dad. Tom Thornton looked just like Jack. He was maybe an inch shorter and his hair was thinner up top. His midsection was a little wider than Jack's as well, but other than that they looked the same.

Hearing footsteps coming up the drive, Tom put down his wrench and looked out from under the hood of the old beat up truck.

"Hey, stranger," he said with a joyful smile. "How was your impromptu trip out west? Did you see your girl?"

"I did." Jack stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Kicking the loose rocks at his feet. "Dad, we need to talk and unfortunately I don't think you're gonna be happy with me."

Tom leaned against the truck. "Alright son, I'm listening."

What was the advice Jack had given Elizabeth? Rip it off like a bandaid, no sugar coating, just get it done.

"Jack, it's me. Your old man. Whatever it is, just say it."

"Dad, I'm going to be a father."

Tom's eyes widened for a moment and then normalized. "Okay… that must have been some trip."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad, I'm going to be a father."

Tom's eyes widened for a moment, then normalized.

"Okay… that must have been some trip you took." With an exasperated sigh, Tom ran his hand over the top of his head. "Well, come on. Let's take this conversation inside. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Inside the house, Jack walked down the hall, passing a variety of framed photos from his years growing up. Before he reached the living room, he stopped at a framed 8 by 10 picture of his mom. It was a candid shot of her laughing. At what, no one could remember, but she looked happy. Untouched by the cancer that later raged through her, taking her from them.

"Sorry, Ma. I know you're probably up there shaking your head, thinking about how badly I let you down."

"That's not completely accurate." Tom came into the room carrying two cold beers and handed one to Jack. "Come on, let's sit."

"Alright." Jack sat down on the edge of the couch closest to his dad's arm chair. "It happened in Hawaii. Our whole trip together felt so intense. She's just… well she's the one for me. We didn't plan to be together like that. Heck, we didn't plan to meet at all. It just… happened. That last night before I flew home everything was so intense. We didn't want to say goodbye and then..."

"I see." Tom and Jack both took a sip of their drinks. "So what's your plan now? You in this?"

"I am, one hundred percent. I love her, Dad. The time table for our relationship has gone into warp speed but, I swear, I want a life with her. Her and our child."

"Good, good." He sighed again. "What does she want?"

"That was a little complicated at first. Neither one of us meant for anything to happen that night. Afterwards, she was so embarrassed we let things go so far that she wouldn't talk to me. Then after she found out about the baby I think she was afraid that my intentions toward her were going to be just me trying to do the right thing. That I didn't want to be with her because I love her but because doing what appears right and accepting responsibility is the kind of man I am."

"But you do love her?"

"Yes. We're in a good place now. At least, we seem to be."

"Well, be patient with her alright, son? She's going through an awful lot. Those baby hormones mess with the brain."

"I know, and I will. Truth is, Dad, I fell in love with her the week we met. Only a few days in really. She's wonderful. Special."

"I look forward to meeting her." His voice was rigid, but sincere. "So what's your plan now?"

"I'm moving to Arizona to be near her and the baby. She's a teacher and has a good job out there. I can work anywhere. Seems appropriate. I'm actually going to be working under an old friend of yours. Chief Bill Avery."

"Avery? Good man. You'll enjoy working under him. How's Gowan taking you leaving?"

"He doesn't know my reasons but he seemed to trust that I was doing this for a good reason."

Tom nodded. He'd known Gowan a long time. He was glad the man had looked out for his son all these years. Now Jack would be working under another good friend. That made Tom feel better about all this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I left. I knew already. That's why I left so fast. I just wanted to have a plan before we spoke."

"I support that. You're an adult and capable of figuring out your situations."

"Thank you. We signed on a house. A nice one actually. The plan for now is for us to live together, in separate rooms. I plan on proposing soon. I just wanted to make sure she and I were in a good place and she wouldn't doubt my intentions. To know I'm in this for real. Not because I feel responsible."

"Well, you are responsible for her and the child now. Whether you like it or not, son."

"I know."

Tom sighed again. His gaze fixed on the family pictures in the living room of when the boys were young.

"Dad?" Tom looked over at Jack. "I know you're probably thinking I've really disappointed you and that I'm not the son you raised. I can't say enough how sorry I am."

Tom shook his head back and forth. "I raised you to be a man of honor and responsibility. This certainly isn't the path I hoped you'd take in your life. It's just not the way we believe a family should be made either."

"I know. I don't disagree, I made a mistake."

"Your darn right you did. Now, you said you weren't the son I raised." Tom shook his head. "I disagree. You made a mistake, but you are owning it. You are doing what you can to make it right. That is exactly the man I raised. As for your mom, she would have shaken her head at you, and she wouldn't have liked what you did, but she would have been proud to see how you're handling it."

Jack felt himself getting emotional. "Thank you, Dad."

"Did you use any of her inheritance money for the house? She'd want you to if it helped give your family a better start."

"I did use some of what I had, yes."

"Good."

They talked more about Jack's new job, the house and what it was like meeting Elizabeth's parents.

Tom slapped his son on the back. "So when do you move?"

"As soon as I can wrap up stuff here and get out there. I already miss her terribly."

Tom let out a small chuckle. "It's been a while since I've gone a road trip. You want some company?"

"I would love it, yeah." Jack smiled big. "I'd love for you to met Beth too, Dad."

"I would too, son. Let's do this."

…..

Elizabeth got out of bed the morning after Jack left, determined not to let herself dwell on missing him. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning," she said with a yawn, heading to put the kettle on for tea.

"I already made you tea," Faith told her, holding up a cup.

"You are amazing. Thanks, friend."

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh, fine I guess. I was a bit nauseated but I didn't throw up, so that's a plus."

"Yes. That's good."

"Hey, guys!" Clara greeted, walking in the room, a huge smile on her face.

"You are peppy this morning," Faith chuckled.

"Yeah. This is going to be a good day.

"Talk to Jesse last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, innocently.

"Just a question. I know I am happy when I have just spoken to Mike," she admitted, blushing.

"You really like him, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I've never met a sweeter man."

Elizabeth smiled. It was good to see Faith experiencing a few of the same things she was, without the pregnancy part, of course.

"I'm happy for you, Faith."

"I miss him though. We talk a lot but he is way on the other side of the country."

"Believe me. I totally understand."

"Any idea when Jack is coming back?"

"No, not yet. He said just a few weeks."

"That's not too bad. Just pretend he is on vacation or something." That was a good idea, but she wanted to be on vacation with him.

"I'll try that, thanks."

"Are you excited about girl's night tonight?" Clara asked.

"Sure. It should be fun."

"Oh, it will be fun. And to start, it's you and me, Beth. We are going to pick out some paint for your new house and maybe get our nails done. My treat."

"You don't have to do that, Clara."

"Sure I do. We are going to have a girl's day. Oh and Faith is going to meet us for lunch at Benny's Pub."

"Oh yum! Beer battered onion rings and a big, fat, juicy burger," Elizabeth said.

"Wow. You must be feeling good this morning."

"I am. Now I'm hungry."

She looked in the fridge and ruled out eggs. Those still didn't sound good. She wished Jack was there, making her pancakes in little shapes like a few days before in California. She grabbed some grapes and an apple and a knife to cut it up.

"You seem sad all of the sudden," Faith noticed.

"I was just thinking about the breakfast Jack and my Mom made the last day we were there. They made pancakes in little shapes. It was something my parents used to do when I was a kid and Jack wanted to learn so…."

"So you're missing him?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be sad today. I want to be happy, but I just keep thinking about him."

She heard her cell ringing in her room. "Better go answer. It could be him," Faith told her.

She hurried to her room and picked up her phone as it stopped ringing. A missed call from Jack. She touched his name and called him back.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hi, Jack. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too. I talked to Dad about our situation last night."

"You did? How did that go?"

"It went well. He was very understanding and he's going to be making the trip with me when I move to Phoenix. He really wants to meet you and see where we will be living."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet him either."

"How are you feeling this morning, Beth?"

"Good. I'm feeling good. Except for the missing you part."

"Yeah. Soon. I am going to speak with Gowan in a bit and pack up. It shouldn't be longer than a couple weeks."

"I might hold you to that."

"Go for it." Jack laughed, then grew quiet. "I'm telling the guys tonight."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I think it will be okay. I'm a little worried Mike's going to be mad that I'm leaving. We've been partners for so long.

"Maybe he should come too," Elizabeth giggled. "I know a blonde that misses him terribly."

"He misses her too."

Clara called out from the kitchen to see if Elizabeth was ready to go.

"I should let you go. Clara and I are picking out paint today."

"Have fun. Nothing too pink okay?"

"I promise!" she laughed. "I'm not getting anything for the baby's room either."

"Good. I want to help with that. Have you thought any more as to whether you want to find out gender or be surprised?"

"I still don't know, sorry."

"That's alright. We have time. Go have fun with Clara. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

….

After hanging up the phone, Jack grabbed his keys and walked a few blocks to Andros Diner to meet with Gowan. Walking into the old diner with chrome and red leather booths, Jack looked around until he saw Gowan sitting at a booth in the back.

"Chief Gowan." Jack extended his hand as the chief stood.

"Thornton, come sit." They both sat down. A waitress came by and quickly took their orders. "Hope meeting here works for you. You said you hadn't told Hickam and Bouchard yet. I thought this might be easier."

"It is, thanks. I'm telling them tonight."

"Great." Gowan laughed. "I have Bouchard working the late shift. He should be in a fine mood."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Don't be, he can take it."

"Sir, I want to thank you for putting in a good word for me with Chief Avery."

"You're a good officer, Jack. I hate to lose you, but it's good to know you're in good hands. Just never play cards with him. He'll rob you blind!"

"Funny, he told me you owe him money."

"Did he now? That little!" Gowan laughed and pulled out his wallet. "Here, you give him this dollar and tell him that's all he's getting. Especially after taking one of my best men from me!"

"I'll give him the message," Jack said with a laugh.

Over lunch, they talked like old pals about the job, the move and Jack's reasons for it. Now that his dad knew, he felt better talking about it with Gowan.

"You're doing the right thing Jack. I want the best for you and your family."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

After lunch, Gowan gave Jack some exit papers to fill out and bring back to the station later.

"When do you leave?" Gown asked as they headed out of the diner.

"As soon as I can. Maybe in a weeks time. Then I can get to Phoenix before two weeks has gone by."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Very much."

"What do you say to Sunday night at Bello's Pub? Let the department give you a proper send off."

"Thanks sir, that'd be awesome."

"I'll let everyone know tomorrow. Good luck tonight with the guys. They'll get it. You're taking responsibility like a man. If nothing else, they're your friends."

"I hope so."

…...

At the hardware store, Clara and Elizabeth stood in front of a rainbow of swatches, debating colors for Elizabeth and Jack's home. Picking up a warm burgundy, Elizabeth turned to Clara.

"What about this color?"

"It looks good on paper, but imagine a whole wall that color," Clara suggested.

"Good point." Elizabeth put the swatch back and kept looking.

"Are you sure Jack's okay with us doing this without him?"

"I'm sure. Jack gave me free reign over all the rooms except the nursery. That one we'll do together. All he asked was that I wouldn't overdo it and make myself sick."

"We'll make sure of that."

Twenty minutes later they left the store with rollers, trays, tape and gallons of "Spring Storm" blue. The plan was to leave some of the walls white as they were but paint some as "accent" walls. This was apparently very popular in the interior design world, according to Clara.

In the passenger seat of Clara's car, Elizabeth pulled out her phone to take a picture of the sample for Jack. They were halfway to the new house when Elizabeth received a text.

"_I like it," _Jack responded. "_I made some progress…" _He sent her a picture of boxes stacked in a corner with more boxes leaning flat against them.

"_Great job, babe."_

"_Thanks. I'm ready to get back to you."_

"_You tell the guys yet?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Good luck." _

"_Thanks."_

…..

Just before seven that evening, Jack leaned up against the counter in his apartment, watching the seconds tick away on the clock above the sink. After meeting with Gowan, Jack managed to get a good chunk of packing done. All of which was now hidden in his room and the spare room, which he used as his music room with the keyboard and guitars. The plan was to tell his friends all together, not one by one as they entered to a collection of boxes.

The other thing that he'd accomplished was talking to the building manager, who agreed to let him out of his lease with only a small penalty fee. Things were coming together. With any luck, Jack would be able to head out Monday morning after his farewell party at the pub.

Glancing down at his phone, he smiled at the picture of him and Elizabeth on the main screen. Elizabeth had taken it. She was in her navy blue bathing suit, standing on one of the beaches in Hawaii. Jack's arms were wrapped around her. He missed that. The feel of her warm, soft body in his arms. He wanted to feel that closeness again.

The front door opened with a knock. Jesse and Lee entered.

"I've got beer!" Lee grinned. "And Jesse here seems to have cleared out the grocery store of potato chips."

Jesse smacked Lee, "Dude, have you seen this bunch eat?"

"He has a point," Jack laughed. He'd miss these guys.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Jesse asked. "How's Beth?"

"She's doing good. I can't tell you how good it was to see her."

"You guys are good now? After her giving you the silent treatment and all?"

"We're good."

Mike and Lucas arrived just then. They gathered up the food and drinks and headed out to the courtyard to start grilling. The weather was perfect, but for some reason the courtyard was empty.

Jack stood at the grill working on the burgers while the guys played horseshoes close by. As he sipped his beer, he tried to find the words to tell them his news. Unfortunately, his mind was blank.

"Alright, Jack, let's hear it," Lucas started as he tossed his last horseshoe for his turn. "You propose to Beth or something?"

"Yeah!" Jess laughed. "There's gotta be some reason you called us all here after hopping a plane to Phoenix. What is it?"

Jack stared down at the flames under the burgers. Here it goes…

"She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

"Ow!" Lucas cried out. Lee had taken his turn just as Jack was speaking. In his shock, Lee sent the metal horseshoe sailing to the far left and landed on Lucas's foot. "Son of a… oh man!"

"What did you just say?" Jesse asked Jack. He couldn't have heard right.

"She's pregnant."

Lucas had stopped hopping around and now stared at his friend. "You're serious?"

Jack nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Jack said. He looked at Jesse, who was avoiding his glance, jaw clenched. "Jess?"

"I warned you man. You guys were so…" He sighed. "I warned you."

"You were right. I didn't plan for us to be together. Neither did she. That last night, our emotions were so high."

"Do the girls all know?" Lucas asked. "I talked to Fiona just two days ago and she didn't say anything."

"They all know," Jack answered. "But we were letting me be the one to tell you."

"So what's next?" Mike asked.

"I'm moving to Phoenix to be with her and the baby. I got a job out there and secured us a house."

They all nodded. No one was surprised that Jack was taking responsibility. No one said another word. They just stared at the ground, taking quick glances at each other.

"Can I say something?" Lee broke the long silence they'd just been in. Jack nodded. "Are you sure it's yours?" Suddenly all eyes were on him. "What? It's not a bad question to ask given the situation. Jack, you knew this woman for like a week. It could be set up. Maybe the kid's real dad is a jerk or something. Does she know you have a lot money in the bank?"

Jack tried to curb his frustration at the question as he answered. "I know her, Lee. I love her. The child is mine."

"He's right, Lee," Mike added. "Elizabeth isn't like that."

"Okay. As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"When do you leave?" Mike asked.

"Sunday, I hope."

Jack continued flipping the burgers as his friends all stood there, letting the news sink in. Finally, Lucas spoke.

"Well, looks like we're all going to be uncles," he grinned. "Let's just agree now that I'll be the cool one." They all laughed as he walked over to Jack. "Congratulations man. You'll be a great father."

"Thanks."

Mike walked over next and gave Jack a brotherly hug. "I'm gonna miss having you as a partner, but this is the right move."

"Thanks for understanding Mike. You know, you could always move out there too. There's a pretty blonde who would love it."

Mike blushed. "I would too. Maybe someday."

Lee walked up next and shook Jack's hand. "Look, Jack, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to insult you or Elizabeth. I didn't meet her like these guys. I'm just looking out for you."

"No worries, we're good."

"Good, I'm glad. You know Rosie is going to have a cow over you having a baby before us."

Jack laughed. "Apologize for me."

"Oh, I will!"

The guys went back to their game while Jack finished the burgers. When the game ended, Jesse walked up to Jack.

"You're ticked at me, huh?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know."

"I get it."

"I'm not mad. I just, I told you to be careful man. I tried."

"I know. This is all on me. Not you." Jack extended his hand. "Still friends."

"Yeah. Always."

The rest of the night went well. The guys placed bets over who Jack and Elizabeth would pick for Godparents and whether the baby would be a boy or girl.

Jess was the first to leave, he needed to be at his rig for his night shift, but he offered to talk to his boss about taking some time off to help Jack and his dad drive out west. Mike as well. Lee left soon after to spend some time with Rosie and tell her the news. Mike and Lucas stayed to help Jack pack up more of the apartment.

"Wow, looks like I'm really moving now." Jack looked around the apartment that was mostly packed up.

"Yeah," Mike taped the last of his boxes and stood up. "This is so weird."

"It is," Lucas agreed. "Shoot. I need to go change for my shift."

"I should go too," Mike sighed.

"I'll walk you guys out." Jack offered once Lucas was dressed in his uniform.

The trio walked down the flights of stairs out onto the dimly lit street. They made plans for the rest of the week, trying to make the most of what time they had left before Jack left.

Jack said goodbye to Lucas first and he headed down the street to his squad car. Mike lingered for a minute.

"You think Faith really misses me?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed. "She's crazy about you."

"I really like her, Jack. That's not the only reason I offered to drive out with you, by the way."

"I know, and if you're able I'd love the help. You and Jess can drive my car while Dad and I drive the truck or something."

"Sounds good. Just tell me the details when you know."

"I will. Have a good night."

"You too. Night Jack."

"Night."

Jack turned to head back to his building. A wave of relief washed over him. His friends stood by him. They didn't ditch him for what happened. He shouldn't have been surprised. They had a brotherhood. Always looking out for the others no matter what. Even though he knew they didn't approve of what happened, they all supported his actions now.

"Jack Thornton?"

"Yeah?" As Jack turned around, a tall man with dark brown hair punched him in the jaw. "What the…"

Mike was just down the street when he heard the commotion. "Lucas," he yelled. "We have a problem!"

Both men rushed down the street towards the two men fighting in the street. Watching the fist flying.

"Enough!" Lucas yelled as he pulled the man off Jack. "You think you can just walk up to somebody and start wailing on them? Think again!" He handcuffed the now protesting man and took him down towards his police car.

"Jack, you alright?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine." Jack groaned as Mike helped him to his feet.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the station."

"Why?"

"Lucas is taking the man to the station. You know the drill. You need to give a statement."

Jack sighed. "I don't have time for this. I told Beth I'd call her tonight and I want to get more packed."

"Relax, I'm off tomorrow. I'll help you pack but for now, you need to deal with that crazy man."

Jack sighed. He knew Mike was right. "Fine. Let's get this over with."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Mike walked into the busy downtown precinct. Wincing, Jack placed the bag of frozen peas he grabbed from his freezer back to his jaw. They headed straight to their desks, which sat facing each other and waited for Lucas with information about the attacker.

Mike pulled a bottle of tylenol out from his desk drawer and tossed it to Jack. "How's it looking?" Jack lowered the ice pack to show Mike. "Dang." Mike winced. "It's swelling pretty good."

"The guy got the jump on me."

"That's about all he got by the look of it. You look fine otherwise."

"I guess that's good." With a groan, Jack took the meds offered.

"You recognize him at all?"

"I didn't get a great look but maybe. I can't place him though."

"Jack," Lucas walked over and stood next to the desks. "Glad you're here. It appears we have a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Lucas handed Jack a New York drivers license of the man that attacked him. Jack read the name, and his eyes doubled in size. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope. I guess we know why he kicked the crap out of you."

"It wasn't like that. I got a couple hits in. I had it completely in hand." Jack looked down at the name on the license again. Charles K. Thatcher. Elizabeth's brother. "Where is he now?"

"I have him sweating it out in interrogation room 3."

"Okay. I'll handle this." Jack stood, took the handcuff keys from Lucas and headed back towards holding.

"Want me to prepare booking?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"No. He and I are going to have a talk and then pretend this never happened."

"Oh," Lucas shook his head. "Good luck with that. He doesn't seem like the forgive and forget type."

As Jack reached the interrogation room, he stood in front of the one way window looking at Charles. He looked beyond annoyed. He's lip was busted a bit and his face was red from Jack defending himself. This was not at all how Jack envisioned meeting Elizabeth's brother.

"Here we go…" Turning the doorknob, Jack walked into the room and sat in the chair across the table from Charles.

"What the… What were you doing in here?" Charles pulled back as far as he could while still cuffed. "Officer Bouchard! Hey! Somebody!"

"Relax, Charles. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How'd you get in here?"

"I'm a cop. This happens to be my precinct." Charles face went pale. "What? You didn't know that I was a police officer?"

"No… my father left that part out. I do remember, however, him telling me you took advantage of my sister."

"Is that how he phrased it?"

"No. Apparently you worked your magic on him too. He actually likes you. I'm not buying it."

The two men stared each other down for a moment.

"I'll make you a deal." Jack began. "I'll take off the cuffs if you promise me two things. One, you won't hit me again."

"And the second?"

"You hear me out."

Charles took a breath, "I don't think so."

"There is a third option." Charkes looked up. "I can call my friend back in here and have him book you for the night. The cells back there we had recently redone. You might like them. Not sure how much sleep you'll get, though."

"Okay, okay." Charles huffed. "I don't believe you'd actually do that, but I'm not willing to risk it. I suppose your terms seem fair."

"So we have a deal?"

"Sure."

Jack moved to take the cuffs off. When he did, Charles rubbed his wrists.

"Did your cop pal really have to cuff me over a few punches?"

"We take people beating up on cops pretty seriously around here. Now about Beth..."

"Look, you can say whatever you want, but I won't buy it. I know my sister. She doesn't do this. You know the number of men she's dumped because they wanted more than she was willing to give? So what did you do, huh? How'd you manipulate a strong woman like her?"

"I promise you, Charles, it wasn't like that at all. We met, spent time together, talking for hours and hours, and I fell in love with her. I love her. She loves me too."

"Dad said something to that effect. Still…"

"Have you talked to Beth about this? At all?"

"No. This is between me and you."

"No, it's between you and us."

Charles winced. "Us? Seriously, what do you want from her? What's your angle here?"

"No angle. I meant what I said. I love her. I want a life with her. For us to get married and raise our child together."

Instead of speaking, Charles stared down the man in front of him. Was this guy for real? For Elizabeth's sake he wanted to believe it. He just wasn't ready to trust this guy yet. Cop or not.

Jack phone began to buzz. "It's Beth."

"You can't answer that now," Charles sputtered.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Ignore the call. She can't know about this," he said gesturing around the room.

Jack rolled his eyes and answered the phone anyway. With as much as he missed his love, he wasn't passing up a chance to hear her voice. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey! I thought you were going to call earlier. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a bit of a situation I had to deal with. I'm at the precinct right now."

"Are you okay?" The worry was clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, hon. I'm alright."

"What about Mike and Lucas, are they okay?"

"Everyone's fine. I just had a run in with a thug on the street outside my apartment."

"Unbelievable," Charles scoffed.

"You had a what! Wait, who was that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Way to go," Jack whispered covering the phone, then turned it on speaker.

"That voice…" Elizabeth continued. "It sounded like…"

Charles rolled his eyes from his seat. "Hey, Bethie," he muttered.

"Charlie? Are you kidding me?" she gasped. "You attacked Jack?"

"Yup," Jack answered. "Got me right in the jaw."

"Charles Kensington Thatcher!" Elizabeth yelled over the phone. "How could you?"

"Maybe if someone had called me to tell me what was going on and I didn't have to hear from Dad that my sister was pregnant by some guy, I wouldn't have felt the need to go after him!"

"Don't give me that. I tried calling you but you didn't call me back."

"I was busy! You know what it's like for me at the firm now. I'm not sorry. I did what I felt was right. To protect you."

"Unbelievable."

"You said that already."

"Dang it, Charlie! You always do this! You're like a bull in a china shop. When will you realize I can handle myself? I am the older one of the two of us, remember?"

"Give me a break… you're only older than me by like 15 minutes."

"15 minutes older is still older, dear brother."

Jack did his best to hide his amusement at the sibling banter he was witnessing. Elizabeth was giving Charles quite the tongue lashing.

"Now," she continued. "I love Jack. He is wonderful, kind and oh yeah, the father of my child. Your niece or nephew, by the way. I need him alive and well."

"Fine."

"Now apologize to Jack."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No! Now, Charles!"

Jack hid his smirk as he made eye contact with Charles.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm not sorry I hit you, but if what you said to me before is true, I'm glad I didn't hurt you too much."

"Charles!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'll take it." Jack extended his hand to Charles and the men shook on it. "Hey, Beth, I'm gonna make sure Charles gets out of the station safely and then head home. Can I call you then? I want to hear how painting our new home went today."

"Yes, I'll be waiting. Love you."

"What about me?" Charles spoke.

"I love you too, Chuckie."

Jack burst out laughing.

"Okay... so you're still mad." Charles rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Beth. I was just looking out for you."

"I know. I forgive you, but don't you ever do that again. I truly love Jack Thornton. You don't have to protect me from him."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."

Jack hung up the phone and began walking Charles out of the princit, making sure no charges were being filed. Mike offered to drive Charles back to his car before taking Jack home. Just as they were getting into the car, Charles turned to Jack.

"You better be as good as she thinks you are."

"I'll do my best to be. You have my word."

….

A few days later, before the sun was even making an appearance in the morning sky, Jack was up standing in his father's kitchen watching the old coffee maker take its time brewing. The day before, he, his dad and his friends moved all his belongings into a moving van and his car. He handed the apartment keys over to his building manager and went to stay with his dad for his last night in Newark. As bittersweet as it was, he was more than ready to hit the road.

"Morning, son," Tom said, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept enough. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." He grabbed his favorite coffee mug out of the cupboard and handed it to Jack. "You have a good farewell party last night? Sorry I was asleep when you got in."

"That's okay. It was good. The guys at the station all chipped in and got me a gift. We loaded it into the truck last night." Jack filled his father's mug and handed it to him.

"Nice." He took a sip. "Gowan says you've done great work for him. He's sad to see you go."

"Yeah, I picked up on that. He's being very gracious about it. Mostly anyway." Jack laughed to himself remember the comments made by his former boss. Gowan said if any of Jack's fellow officers tried to jump ship in the next year he would blame Jack and he'd owe him a poker game.

Tom grabbed a day old donut out of a plastic tupperware container. Jack watched as his dad ate the bear claw in about four bites.

"Slow down, Pop."

"Too good for that, son. Even a day old."

"Whatever you say," Jack laughed, grabbing one for himself and dipping it into his coffee.

Letting out a contented sigh, Tom said, "When are the boys getting here?"

"Mike texted me a few minutes ago. He's picking Jess up and they'll be here soon."

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we load the last few things in the truck?"

The two Thornton men were out in the dark drive loading their luggage into the back of Jack's old Ford Escape when Mike pulled up in his car.

"Who's ready for a road trip?" Jesse said hopping out of the passenger seat. "Where do you want us?"

"Why don't we start out with you and Mike in my car and Dad and I in the truck."

"Let's do this." Mike gave a tired smile. "As much as I hate you leaving, it's time to get you back to Beth."

"Yes, please!" Jack said with a grin.

….

Elizabeth awoke that morning after sleeping through the night for the first time in days. For a moment, she felt healthy, normal. Then suddenly, it all went away. She swiftly rolled out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

In the kitchen, Clara and Faith heard the noise of morning sickness and frowned at each other.

"Well, Beth's up." Faith said as she began making toast and tea for Elizabeth.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Clara asked. "I feel so helpless!"

"Everyone's different. Could be another month."

"Another month?" Clara exclaimed. "That can't be healthy!"

"We'll keep an eye on her till Jack gets here. If she gets too bad we take her in to the hospital."

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said with a moan as she entered the room. Carefully she lowered herself into a chair at the kitchen table. "I just need to try and get something in my stomach. That's all."

"Tea and toast coming up."

"Thanks." She picked up her phone and began going through her texts and emails. Opening a text, she smiled brightly.

"I take it Jack messaged you?" Clara teased. "You don't smile like that for nothing."

"As a matter of fact, he did." She showed Clara a picture of Jack, Mike and Jesse standing in front of a "Welcome to Virginia" sign. The text said, "We're making great time. Can't wait to see you," with an emoji heart at the end.

"So sweet," Clara gushed. "I have a feeling we won't see you much after you move in with Jack and all," she teased.

"That's crazy. You're my best friends. Of course we'll see each other. Things will just be a little different, that's all."

Faith placed the tea and toast before Elizabeth. "You thought at all about getting married? I remember you said Jack was all ready to do it when he was here last, but you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. Before Jack left though, I told him I was ready whenever he wanted to ask me."

"Really!?" Clara squealed. "Why didn't he just drop on one knee right then?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think he had a ring, and besides, he wants it to be special. Memorable."

"I would expect nothing else from that guy."

"I miss him," Elizabeth admitted.

"We know you do."

"No, I mean I really, really miss him. Like, my heart is actually aching without him here."

"That's good. After all, he is the man you'll marry before too long."

"I know. It's just weird. I've never felt this way before. It's a little frightening."

"I know, but don't worry. Even though you guys had a more complicated start, you know your heart is in good hands with Jack."

"I do. He's a wonderful man, and I know he'll make a great father and husband."

….

After 13 hours of driving, the guys checked into a room at a motel in Nashville, Tennessee.

"Well," Tom groaned. "This road trip thing is for the young men like yourselves. Old men like me, I think life is better sitting in a big, old recliner."

"I appreciate you coming, Dad."

"It's worth it son. Back pain and all." Tom took off his shoes and laid down on one of the beds. Before he could utter another word, he was asleep.

"I think he's got the right idea," Mike yawned.

"You did most of the driving today," Jesse said. "Why don't you catch a few winks? Jack and I will head to the Bar and Grille we passed on the way in. You can meet us when you're ready."

"Works for me." Just like that, Mike was out.

Pulling out his phone, Jack took a picture of the two grown men snoring away. "Should I send this to Faith so she knows what she might be getting into in the future?"

"Definitely," Jesse laughed. "I give them a year tops before one of them moves to be closer to the other. They talk as much as you and Beth do."

"It's good. I like Faith. I think she's good for Mike."

"I think so too."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You and Clara seemed to hit it off well on the trip. I know you guys talk some."

Jesse sighed. "She's a successful woman with a fancy job. I'm a medic."

"Who saves lives for a living while earning credits towards a doctorate. Don't act like that's nothing."

"I know, but it's taking me forever."

"You're good at what you do, Jess. Clara would be lucky to have you."

Hs shrugged. "We're friends. That's all we've committed to for now."

"I understand."

They walked down the street to a loud but cool looking bar and grille establishment. They could hear the building long before they saw it. There was a live band that night. The center of the restaurant had been turned into a dance floor while a band played from the stage. They grabbed a table and ordered a round of drinks.

The third song that the band played was a cover of Kane Brown's, Heaven. Each line made Jack's heart ache for Elizabeth. He picked up his phone and stared at the picture of them on the homepage. He couldn't help but wonder what she was up to in that moment. Was she okay? How was she feeling? Was she missing him as much as he missed her?

"Dude, that's like the tenth time you checked your phone since we got here," Jesse said five minutes later.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just worried."

"I thought she told you she was fine."

Jack sighed. "Yeah but she gets really sick at night, Jesse. I feel bad that I'm not there. I mean it's partially my fault she is in this situation."

"Jack, we are in Nashville and this band is great. Just enjoy the show and text her after."

Jack nodded and put the phone in his pocket.

They listened to a few songs and then ordered some nachos and jalapeno poppers.

Just as the country band started playing another slow song, Jesse nudged Jack. "Don't look now, stud, but there's a beautiful girl looking at you." Jack turned and looked anyway. "I said don't look! Man, for a cop, you are lousy at following directions."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey there, handsomes," a feminine voice said in Jack's ear as she sat in the chair next to him. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

Jesse smiled. "Just fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Great. This music is really good." She put her hand on Jack's arm and left it there. "Are you enjoying it?" she asked him.

"Um yeah. Its…its fine." He wasn't a stranger to women flirting but at this point, he wasn't going to reciprocate at all. In his heart, he was married with a child. He gently moved his arm away.

"Where are you boys from?"

"Technically Newark," Jesse offered. "But Jack here is moving to Phoenix."

"Phoenix, huh? Why's that?" The band switched songs. "Oh! Let's dance! I love this song." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull Jack up out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't really dance."

"Everyone dances. My guess is you are better than you think."

"I appreciate it, but no thank you. I'm in a serious relationship."

"And where is this person that you are in a serious relationship with?"

"Phoenix."

"Ah, that's why you're moving. Alright. Well, I hope she knows how lucky she is to have a guy that will be loyal to her when you're thousands of miles apart."

"I'm the lucky one. I assure you."

She nodded and turned her attention to Jesse. "So what about you? Care to take a spin on the dance floor?"

"Sure! In a platonic fashion, of course."

The woman laughed. "I guess I'll take it."

While Jessie danced, Jack stepped outside on the front porch of the restaurant, away from all the noise, to call Elizabeth. He prayed she'd pick up. He needed to hear her voice.

"Jack?" she answered quickly.

"Hey, sweetheart. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Where are you?"

"Nashville. Dad and Mike are sleeping. Jesse and I went to grab a bite to eat. How are you? Feeling any better?"

"Sort of. I started craving a burrito from this one restaurant that's not too far from our new house. I hope I don't regret it later, but I ordered a combo and then came back home. Guess where I'm sitting right now?"

"Hmm, out on the back patio by the pool?"

"Nope. I am in baby Thornton's room."

Jack felt his heart melt at the sound of the phrase "baby Thornton." She was ready for them to promise each other forever just as much as he was.

"You know, I bought the baby a little something before I left Newark."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"A New York Yankees hat. He or she will have to grow into it a little bit but it's perfect. I figure until it fits we can just hang it up in the room like a decoration."

"We could... but it may clash with the LA Dodgers onesie that I got."

Jack groaned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope," she laughed. "Jack what are we going to do? Isn't there an old saying "a House divided cannot stand?"

"The way I see it we have two options. Option one, one of us has to give up our favorite team for the others."

"Nope. Not happening. Next option?"

"Well, if we can't agree on one team, I guess we've gotta make it interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?"

"I say we make a bet every time our teams play against each other. The stakes are, loser makes the winner a dessert or treat of their choice."

"I think I like the sound of this. Hope you like to bake! I'm already coming up with ideas."

"I do, but I think it will be you who will be doing most of the baking, sweetheart."

"I seriously doubt that. Now, what about the baby?"

"I guess we have to let he or she find their own way. They'll tell us who they're siding with when they're ready."

Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing. "I love you, Jack Thornton. So much. Come home soon, okay? I don't want to be without you any longer than I have to."

"I'm coming as fast as I can, sweetheart. I love you."

After hanging up the phone, Jack heard the sound of someone walking down the sidewalk towards him.

"Your dad said to bring him a doggie bag," Mike spoke. "He's still pretty tired. How is it in there?"

"Food's good. So is the music. Jesse's in there dancing right now if you want to check that out."

Mike laughed, "Now that I've got to see! The boy's got no rhythm on the dance floor. No matter what he thinks."

Jack laughed in agreement. "I'm gonna take a walk. I'll see you in there in a bit."

"Sure thing."

Jack walked almost a block down the busy Nashville city street. It seemed like every store front had some sort of music filling the air. Just as he was about to turn around and walk back, he stopped in front of a well-lit jewelry store with a black awning over the entryway. There in the showcase window, he saw it. The perfect engagement ring for Elizabeth.

The bell jingled above the door as Jack entered the fancy establishment. A well-dressed man was standing behind the glass counter cleaning up for the night.

"We'll be closing in about 10 minutes, young man."

"That's okay. I don't need much more time than that," Jack said with an excited grin. "There's an engagement ring in your showcase window I'd like to have a look at, if that's okay."

"Of course." The man put his cleaning rag down and walked over to the showcase window. He pulled out a display box that had a dozen rings in it. "One of these?" he questioned.

"Yes. It's this one right here. May I?" The man nodded. Jack carefully picked up the ring and examined it carefully. He didn't know a lot about jewelry. Just what little he could remember from his geology classes in high school, but what he did know was this ring was perfect. The large aqua stone in the center reminded Jack of the crystal blue Hawaiian waters, but more importantly it reminded him of tge beautiful, glistening blue of Elizabeth's eyes. All around the aqua stone were sparkling rows of diamonds.

"I'll take it."

….

Wednesday morning, Elizabeth and Faith finished packing up all her things in the apartment. She was grateful Faith was using her day off after four long work days at the hospital to help her move. Though she expected some of Faith's willingness was due to the fact that she would soon see Mike.

It was unclear to Faith what exactly was going on between her and Mike. They talked daily both on the phone and through texting, but still their lives were in different sides of the country. Was there even a future for them? This is what Faith was mentally chewing on as she carried boxes down from their apartment to Elizabeth's car. All the furniture was being left for the guys once they unloaded Jack's stuff from the truck.

Sweating in the Arizona summer sun, Faith stepped back into the cool apartment and headed straight to the freezer.

"Feeling the heat, are we?" Elizabeth teased when she walked out into the living room and saw that Faith had stuck her head in the freezer.

"Yup, and this helps." She closed the door and smoothed back her wild curls. "Any news from the guys?"

"Jack just texted that they're about an hour out. Want to head to the house? You can dunk your head in the pool if it helps. I'll even let you dive right in if you want."

"You know, I just might," they giggled. Faith splashed her face with water then went to grab another box. "Lets go, Juliet. Time to see your Romeo."

….

An hour and a half later, Jack turned into his new neighborhood. He felt himself relax for the first time since before he'd left Phoenix. He was home.

"Good grief," Tom said with a laugh. "This is a swanky hood, son."

"I know. All the money advice you and Mom taught me really paid off. I'm grateful I can provide for Elizabeth and our child."

Tom smiled. "I'm proud of you, son. Your mom would be too. You're turning what could have been a really bad situation into something good."

"Thanks, Dad." Jack admired his Dad immensely. Having his approval meant more than he could ever explain.

Faith was outside the house carrying in another box when she heard the sound of a large truck turning on the street. Hurrying inside, she dropped the box of books in the middle of the entryway.

"Beth! They're here!"

Jack backed up the truck in the drive and jumped out. "Beth?" he called out as he ran into the house. His heart racing with anticipation. "Beth, are you here?"

"I'm here!" Elizabeth called from down the hall as she ran. "Oh my gosh! You're here!" She leapt into his arms. The warmth of his embrace could be felt deep down at her core. A few tears began trickling down her cheeks."I missed you so much!"

"What's this?" he spoke softly. "Tears?"

"I know, I'm a mess. Hormones," she giggled as he wiped her cheeks. "You're really here, with me, in our new home. It all just felt like a far off dream. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Tom walked into the house just in time to catch the lovebirds in an embarrassing lip-lock. With a bright red face, Tom cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Elizabeth jumped back, hiding behind Jack. "Oh my goodness!"

"Sorry," Tom laughed. "Should I come back later?"

"Sorry Dad…" Jack could feel the heat in his neck rise over being caught. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Thatcher. Beth, this is my dad, Tom Thornton."

"Pleasure to met you, sir. You have a wonderful son."

"Pleasure's all mine, Beth." Tom stepped forward and gave his future daughter-in-law a hug.

Faith appeared in the room. She'd ducked into the bathroom to freshen up before seeing Mike.

"Jack! Good to see you!" she spoke cheerily.

"You too! Dad, this is one of Beth's best friends, Faith Carter."

"Ah, Mike's special friend."

"Yes, sir," Faith blushed. "Is he here?"

"Just outside," Tom answered.

"Thanks!" With that she rushed out of the house.

"I'm gonna go check on the boys and ah, give you two a moment to finish what you started there." Tom exited the house laughing all the way.

"Good grief! I can't believe your dad just saw that…"

"Saw what? This?" Taking her by surprise, Jack pulled her against his body and kissed her again.

A moan slipped past her lips just before they parted. "Yes, that."

Jack's hands moved from around her waist to rest on her still flat stomach. "How's our little peanut doing?"

"Seems good. Doctor's appointment is the day after tomorrow. Do you start work already or can you come?"

"I'll be there." He kissed her temple. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	16. Chapter 16

As Faith stepped outside into the hot Arizona sun, she scanned the front yard for any sign of Mike. At first she saw nothing, then the sound of movement from the back of the truck caught her attention followed by Mike's infectious laugh. She rushed over, anxious to see him.

"Mike?" she called out as she got closer.

"Hey!" Mike jumped off the back of the truck and opened his arms for Faith to walk into, which she did right away. Holding her close, he pressed his lips gently to her forehead. It was sweet and tender. As Faith leaned back slightly, Mike took the bold move to kiss her lips. Faith was surprised, but certainly didn't mind at all. All their facetime, phone calls and text messages had brought them closer over the past almost 2 months.

Up in the back of the truck, Jesse watched the reunion. He couldn't help wondering how he should greet Clara later when he saw her. As far as he could tell, they weren't really at the same place as Faith and Mike and definitely not where Jack and Elizabeth were. So what were they? What would she expect when they saw each other?

"Hey Jess!" Faith hopped up into the truck to give him a hug. "Great to see you!"

"You too, Faith." He meant it. When they'd met these girls back in Hawaii, Jesse never in a million years would have thought they'd be on his list of great friends.

"Clara was so bummed she couldn't get off work. Meetings and all. She'll get here as soon as she can though."

"Cool," he grinned.

Back in the house, Jack and Elizabeth gave Tom the grand tour. He was very impressed, and not just by the house. What impressed him more was watching his oldest son by the side of this young woman. Jack was a good man. He'd be a great husband and great father. Tom had known it already, but it was even more clear to him watching Jack now that Elizabeth held his heart and would for the rest of his life.

For Tom, it brought back so many memories of Charlotte and him when they were young and as their love grew. He couldn't help but miss her terribly in that moment.

"Will you be staying with us, Mr. Thornton? We have the room." Elizabeth's sweet voice broke into his thoughts.

"I thought about that. You kids need to enjoy this time as a couple. This is your first home. I'll be around and I'd love to get to know you more, Beth, but I'll stay at Bill's. It's been a while since I've seen him too."

"You sure, Dad? You won't be in the way."

"I'm sure." He grinned. "Enjoy this time. Once my grandchild enters this world it's a whole new ball game."

"Okay, but know you're welcome if you change your mind." Elizabeth nodded in agreement to Jack's remarks.

"I'll remember that. I promise."

Tom, Faith, Elizabeth and the young men soon began working together unloading and unpacking.

Just after lunch, Jack was in the living room trying to hook up the largest TV Elizabeth had even seen outside of a large department store or sports bar. It was at least 75".

Apparently the large device had been Lucas's at one point but he'd lost it to Jack one night in a poker game. That seemed to be a common trend among the boys. Poor Lucas wasn't thrilled the TV had now moved clear across the country and his chances of getting it back had dwindled.

Jack told Lucas he would just give it back to him, but to Lucas, he'd lost it fair and square and would only take it back if he won it back.

"Let's just call it an early wedding present," Lucas said with a laugh to Jack before he moved.

Elizabeth walked over to him on her way from the garage to grab another box. "Think it's big enough?" she teased.

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." She sat on the floor next to him and gave him a kiss. "It's just different for me that's all."

"Just wait till we watch your Dodgers on this baby. You'll love it."

With another kiss and a smile she went back to unpacking.

Jack watched her with a smile on his face as she walked away.

"Be careful, babe. Don't lift anything too heavy."

"Don't worry, I'll be smart."

Elizabeth shook her head as she passed Jesse and stepped into the garage.

"Hey, Jack, where do you want this?" Jesse asked, carrying in a box of Jack's.

Walking over to see what box Jesse was carrying, Jack pointed him down to the guest room. Jesse went in but while in the room he called Jack to come inside.

"Dude," Jesse whispered. "Isn't this the guest room?"

"Sort of, yeah. That's what it will be used for eventually anyway."

"Okay…" Jesse laughed. "Why aren't you and Beth in the same room? You are together right?"

"Yes, of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Considering the situation I just figured you'd skip the whole roommate bit and just, you know, live together."

"I guess I get that, but we're trying to take a little time here."

"Time? Time for what?"

"To date each other. To get to know each other better."

"Well, ok. That's a bit backwards but it makes sense," he said a little sarcastically.

"It does actually. Jess, it isn't just Beth and me anymore. There's a child in the mix. One that needs his or her parents to be in a loving, stable relationship. So, we are taking a little time. Building a solid foundation for our family to grow on."

"Yeah but…"

Mike stepped into the room with another box, having heard most of the conversation, "Let it go, Jess. It's Jack's life. He needs to make the choices that work for him and Beth now."

He nodded. "Sorry, man. Really."

"No worries." Jack smiled. "Trust me, I know we're doing everything differently than expected. I just can't lose her and I want to do everything I can to make it right for us."

Jesse stuck out his hand to his friend. "I trust you. I'm sorry."

"No worries, we're okay."

That was the end of that conversation, and the boys went back to work as if nothing tense had just happened.

When Clara showed up to the house after work, Tom, Mike, Jack and Elizabeth had headed back to the girls' apartment to bring over the last bit of her things. Mostly furniture.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Clara said entering the home.

"Hey!" Faith called out. "In the kitchen."

"Goodness, look at this place! Looks great!" She smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Doing one last run to our apartment. Clara, you should see Jack and Beth, they are so adorable, it's crazy. Oh, and Jesse's on the patio trying to put together a grill or something. Go say "Hi" then come here and help me unpack the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll go see him but then I'm changing before I lift anything." She was still dressed in one of her best work outfits. In general, she was a shorts and t-shirt kind of gal, but at work she dressed more upscale.

Out on the patio, Jesse sat on the ground staring at an instruction manual. Random metal pieces were scattered around him as he muttered to himself.

"Whatcha doing there?" Clara said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he jumped up.

"Hi," she smiled.

Jesse put down the metal grill parts and walked over to her. She looked gorgeous dressed in her black skirt with it's small slit on the side and navy blue sleeveless blouse.

"You look awesome."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Work clothes you know." To her, he looked amazing. His muscular arms all tanned and in perfect view with his sleeveless tee. It was very distracting. "I should go change and help you guys. I just wanted to, you know… say hi and all."

"Yeah. Um, it's great to see you. I'd hug you… but you look all fancy and I'm covered in dust and grime from moving boxes and stuff."

"Oh, well then I'll be right back." With a small laugh, she hurried back into the house.

Jesse watched her go until she'd completely disappeared into the house. "Wow," he said to himself. He finally had an idea of what Jack meant when he'd said Elizabeth had stolen his heart and breath with one glance.

"Oh boy…"

….

After a long, hot day of moving, Jack ordered pizzas and salads from a place Elizabeth recommended and they all ate around the pool at the new house. Jack's dad had already headed up to see Bill, promising to come back the next day.

"What are you guys planning on doing the next day or so you're in town?" Elizabeth asked as she reclined back against Jack's chest in one of the pool side chairs, feeling at home and at peace together.

"Not sure," Mike scratched his head.

"I want to take Jess to El Cantina. You'll love it!" Clara said, taking his hand for a moment and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm game." He squeezed back. "I love Mexican."

"I remember," she smiled and Jesse's heart just about stopped. No wonder his friends were losing their minds. Now he was too.

"How late are you working tomorrow?" Faith asked Clara.

"Not at all, actually. I took tomorrow off."

"Oh man, so jealous! I have to work till 4." She turned to Mike. "I tried to get it off but after taking time off for Hawaii, I don't have much leverage."

"It's ok," Mike smiled. "Maybe we could do dinner together?"

Jesse and Jack both looked at each other with proud smirks. They'd never seen Mike so forward, not that this was incredibly forward, but for Mike, it was. Asking Faith to dinner in front of all of them. He must really like her.

He did.

"Yes! That would be awesome."

Mike draped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. Accepting his affection, Faith's body melted into him.

"I have an idea," Jack spoke. "Mike, you want to come check out the station I'll be working at tomorrow? I need to check in with the chief and make sure all things are squared away for my start date."

"Sure, what time?"

"I don't know. Maybe around 9. I'll pick you up at the girl's place."

"Works for me."

"What about you two?" Clara directed her question to the love birds. "You and Jack have any fun plans for tomorrow?"

"Unpacking," they said together. Their friends laughed.

Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "If it's alright with you, Beth, I was thinking of inviting my dad over for dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds great. I'd love to get to know him better."

At about 9:30 that night everyone decided it was time to turn in. Mike and Jesse were staying at the girl's apartment on air mattresses in the living room. Jack had told him it was fine to stay with him and Elizabeth, but the guys wanted to give the couple some alone time now that they'd just moved into the house together. As much as Jack wouldn't have minded having his friends stay with him, he really appreciated the time with just Elizabeth.

….

Soon the house was quiet. That's when the full reality of what their life was sank in for Elizabeth. She was now living with Jack. Not her friends. Jack. The man who's baby she was carrying, the man she loved. Suddenly overwhelmed by everything she curled up around the blue couch pillow in the living room, hugging it to her chest.

Jack walked back in from seeing their friends out and saw her staring off into space. He tilted his head to the side and watched. Her mind must have been spinning madly, he could just tell.

Instead of going back to the living room, he stepped into the kitchen and began rummaging through cupboards and boxes. The downside to having Faith and Clara unpack the kitchen was he wasn't entirely sure where things were.

"Jack?" She called, hearing all the ruckus. "What are you doing?"

"Making my beautiful love some tea."

That made her heart melt. "Thank you."

"Of course," he shot her a dimpled grin. She would never tire of that smile.

When the tea was ready, he brought hers and the one he made for himself over to the couch. Sitting beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She welcomed his warmth and strong loving presence and leaned in. Letting her soft form conform to his.

"So." She snuggled in close as could be.

"So…"

"Is this a little strange? Me and you. Alone in our house?"

"A little, maybe. I've never lived with a woman before. Well, my mother, but I'm not sure that counts."

"It doesn't," she laughed.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, very much."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

"It's just... different. I don't know how to explain it. I think I'm a little overwhelmed about all the changes that are coming up for us."

"I understand. We're both planners. We like to have every detail meticulously figured it out. It's kind of hard to do when all of a sudden everything changes."

"And then there's this little one," she rested her hand on her belly. Still flat but they both knew of the precious cargo that laid within. "I'm actually pretty excited for the appointment and to hear the little heartbeat. I think it will make it feel very real."

"More real than the constant nausea and exhaustion you've been feeling lately?" he teased.

"Yes," she laughed. "More real than that."

Curled up together on the couch, Jack turned on the TV and handed Elizabeth the remote. As she scrolled through the options, she noticed the Yankees were playing on channel 6 and selected it.

"Did you just pick the Yankees game?" he asked with a smirk.

"What can I say? The Dodgers don't play for another couple of days. Might as well watch your team lose."

"Hey now!" he exclaimed. "Those there are fighting words! You better be careful."

"Oh really? Or what?"

The cute and innocent yet mischievous grin on her face was enough to get his heart pounding hard. He had so much love for this woman it was almost unbearable.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do this!"

Before she could think, he began tickling her sides and she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she laughed, out of breath. "I fold! Maybe they won't do so bad tonight after all."

"That sounds a little better," Jack laughed. "I love you, Beth. I hope you never forget it."

"I know you, you won't let me forget."

When the game was over, Jack turned off the TV and walked Elizabeth to her door holding her hand firmly in his.

Stopping just outside the master bedroom doorway, Jack stared deep into her eyes. He could feel every part of him yearning for her. This beautiful, intelligent loving woman would one day be his wife. That day couldn't come soon enough.

Dipping his chin slightly, he caught her lips in a slow burn of a kiss. The sweetness of honey from her tea still present in her mouth drove Jack even deeper. Then reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Beth."

"Goodnight."

Now it was Beth who initiated a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him against her body and began unintentionally teasing him with a string of sensually charged kisses.

"Beth…" He was going to say they really should say goodnight, but he couldn't. Instead he pulled her against his chest and kissed her like it was her touch keeping him alive.

"Okay," he finally said. "If I don't go now I may not be able to."

"And if we keep this up I might let you." She kissed his cheek, lingering there a moment. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you too, Beth. See you in the morning."

Walking into his room, Jack flopped back on his bed and sighed. He meant what he'd said to Jesse earlier. They needed a firm foundation. He just hoped it didn't take too long. It wasn't just the physical closeness he desired. His love for Elizabeth was powerful. He wanted to be her husband. Her best friend, forever and ever.

"Soon, Jack. Soon." He rolled over, turning off his light and drifting off to sleep.

Down the hall, laying on her bed under the ceiling fan, Elizabeth tried to slow down her heart and mind, but she couldn't. Visions of the future that could be before her danced around in her mind. A baby and a marriage to a wonderful man that made her feel butterflies with a single look. Her best friend.

She glanced down at her empty ring finger. "We'll be okay, baby. Your daddy is really something special. I promise, we'll give you a good life. One where you will always be loved."

…..

Across town in a fancy condo neighborhood in a golf course country club, Tom and Bill sat on the back patio of Bill's home shooting the breeze and talking about the old days.

"You remember that case back in '84?" Bill started. "It was a series of homicides where the guy left a card from a deck of playing cards?"

"How could I forget? The guy somehow managed to walk into the station and leave the empty card box on my desk."

Bill laughed, "I thought you were going to pass out in your desk chair!"

"Could you blame me? Charlotte had just told me that night before work that she was pregnant with Jack. I was a mess of emotions. All good ones until that jerk did that."

"That's right! You were so over the moon when she told you."

"I was and I was again when she told me about Tommy. Now it's Jack's turn."

"That's right," Bill learned further back in his chair. "How are you feeling about that, Grandpa? I'm sure this whole deal came as a surprise to you."

Tom chuckled. "That's a bit of an understatement. Jack's always been so by the book. What can I say, though, he's doing right by his family now. Moving out here and all. I'm proud."

"Good. You should be from what I can see."

Tom allowed himself to get a little lost in thoughts of the past. "The scariest thing for me when Char told me she was expecting was wondering will I be around to watch them grow. With being an officer and all, I never imagined Char would go first."

"It's not fair. She should see this."

"Tell me about it." Tom took a sip of his drink. "Promise me, Bill, you'll look out for my boy? He's a daddy now. He needs to be here for Elizabeth and the child."

"You know the job, Tom, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for." Tom shook his old friend's hand. "I gotta say, Bill, you've got a great place here."

"You're right about that one. You know… there's a nice little condo just a few doors down that's for sale. I know the guy. He might give you a deal."

"Are you suggesting I leave Newark?" Tom laughed.

"I might be. Jack will be here now. Your grandchild too."

"There's still Tommy, but I don't think he'd mind. I can't though."

"Why? Don't tell me it's Gowan?"

Tom laughed. The three of them had been like the three amigos back at the academy and for many years after.

"It's Charlotte. I can't leave the city we were married in and raised our family. She's buried there. I'd just feel like I'm abandoning her."

"You know it's not like that, old friend. She'll always be with you in your heart."

"I guess so. I don't know. Maybe it'd be nice. Like you said, I'd be closer to my grandchild. I could school you in golf every weekend."

"On second thought, stay in Jersey."

They laughed together. It felt good for Tom. Maybe a move was the right call.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning, Elizabeth awoke with the feeling of something tickling her nose.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

She opened her eyes and found Jack sitting on the side of her bed holding a beautifully fragrant red rose.

"Morning," she said with a yawn and a stretch. "To what do I owe this lovely wake up call?"

He leaned in, stealing a kiss. "Because you're you. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I really like it here. Though I should admit, I woke up in the night and wished you were next to me."

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded. "I woke up like that this morning. Missing you." He tapped the rose to her lips, making her blush madly.

"The rose is beautiful, Jack."

"You're beautiful."

Her blush deepened even more, then looking around the room she asked, "Do I smell breakfast?"

"Yeah. I could bring it here if you'd like."

"Will you eat with me?"

"That's the plan." He smiled.

"Sure."

He came back a few moments later with their breakfast on a tray.

"Waffles with fresh fruit."

"Yum! Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome." He couldn't take his eyes off her as she ate. He had heard women glowed when pregnant but she was radiant.

She moved over to allow Jack space in the bed. Placing the rose on the nightstand, Jack slid in under the covers then handed her her plate. They ate in companionable silence for a bit, simply enjoying the closeness. It felt so natural, and homey.

"Jack, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, as always."

"I heard you and Jesse talking yesterday. He was teasing you about our sleeping arrangements."

"Ah, that. Don't worry about that, we worked it out."

"I'm glad, but are you really okay with this arrangement? You in another room, us sleeping apart like we did last night?"

Placing his plate back down on the bedside table, Jack turned to face Elizabeth. "My number one priority right now is you and our child. Whatever it takes. Now, does that mean I prefer sleeping without you in my arms each night, no. This is definitely not easy, but it's just for a season. When the time is right, we'll take that next step and be husband and wife."

He leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips.

"After that, nothing and no one will come between us."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed him back.

"Me too. I have a thought, we promised to spend time getting to know each other better before I propose. What do you say I take you out on a date?"

"That sounds fun! Where? Doing what?"

"I could tell you, but if you don't mind I think I'd like to surprise you."

"Jack… you know how I feel about surprises."

"Yes, but just trust me. I'll plan it out down to the last detail."

….

Jack picked up Mike at the girls apartment complex like he'd promised and drove them through the city to the station. Mike was in awe of the landscape of the area and how different it was compared to home.

"Look at that palm tree?" Mike pointed out the window. "You don't see trees like that in Newark. It's like Hawaii. Except… less green and more desert," he joked.

"Yeah I know. I think I'll really like it here."

Before long they pulled into the parking lot of Jack's new station.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," Mike said as he stepped out of Jack's car in front of the precinct. "It's all clean and shiny."

"I know, right? It's a new building and location. I guess the old one was pretty dingy."

"It is missing some of the spray paint tag charm of our Jersey precinct though," Mike joked. "Smells a lot better too."

"You know, I might actually miss that. The tags, not the smell. That was gross." Jack laughed as they walked in. "Good morning Wells."

"Officer Jack Thornton! Welcome. I hear you'll be joining us in a couple of days?" The woman at the front desk said with a smile. She was only a couple years younger than the guys.

"Yup, I'm looking forward to it. Mike, this is Quinn Wells. She keeps this place running nice and smooth from what I hear."

"Na, I just keep Bill in line. He's my uncle."

"Tough job," Jack joked. "Where's the chief? I'd like to talk to him and make sure everything is set for my start date."

"In his usual spot," she responded with a laugh. "Go on back. He's looking forward to seeing you."

"Thanks." As they walked away, Jack noticed Quinn keeping her eyes on Mike. "Looks like you might have an admirer," Jack whispered.

Mike shook his head, not even looking back. "Not happening man. I live in Newark, remember? Or have you forgotten."

"No, I know."

"Also, I'm pretty attached when it comes to the heart department."

"You and Faith?"

"You betcha. She's amazing. We just have to figure out this whole distance thing, and I'm not about to try your approach."

"My approach? You mean meeting a girl, falling in love and then becoming a soon to be dad all in the same billing cycle?"

Mike laughed, "Yes, that approach."

"Yeah," Jack scratched his head and laughed. "It wasn't how I pictured it either. But it's good now you know? We're gonna do right by each other. I love her, and she loves me."

"I know. I'm really happy for you."

They walked out the back and sure enough, found Bill in her usual spot in front of the large golf netting. Bill let his swing rip, hitting the ball and sending it sailing into the net, but he wasn't happy.

"Did you see that?" He threw his club on the ground. "Terrible. Just Terrible. I hope you brought your A game, Thornton. I'm not losing to the fireman again!"

Jack had learned two things about his new job recently. The area's first responders competed in two big ways. First, a soft ball league, and second, a yearly golf tournament. Apparently to Bill, both were a very big deal.

"I sure did. Chief Avery, this is my good friend and partner from the Newark PD. Mike Hickam. He came out and helped me move."

"I see." Bill looked at Mike up and down. "Nice to meet you. By the way, Jack, I tried last night to convince your father to move out here. It's a great place for him to live out his retirement."

"I'd love that. Were you successful?"

"Not yet," Bill smirked. "But I have time. So you," he turned his attention to Mike. "You play golf?"

"Me? Yes sir, I do."

"How well?"

Mike looked over to Jack whose body language encouraged Mike to be up front. "Well enough to know why your swing is off."

Jack choked on his laugh. "Mike is very good, sir. Being a caddy and an instructor in the Hamptons helped get him through college."

"Well then, oh wise one. Tell me what am I doing wrong."

"Umm," Mike began to stutter nervously. "Your stance for a start. May I?" Mike explained in detail what he thought Bill should do from his stance, all the way to his grip. "There, now try again. Make sure to follow your swing through to the end."

Once Jack and Mike took a couple steps back, Bill tried again.

"Dang!" He yelled. It was much improved. "Hickam is it?"

"Yes sir."

"You were Jack's partner back in Newark?"

"Our resumes are almost identical," Jack informed Bill. "We took all the same training and certifications as of late."

"Interesting." Bill thought for a moment. "Jack tell you what he'll be making here?"

"No sir. I didn't ask."

"Tell him, Jack." Jack did and Mike's eyes went wide. "If you two are interested in continuing to work together, I have a place for you as well, Hickam. A few men recently moved and we're hoping to continue expanding one of our departments. What do you say?"

"You're kidding?" Mike laughed. "All this from just my golf swing instruction?"

"Never doubt the knowledge one can gain from a man's golf swing." Bill grinned. "That and stealing another good man from Gowan tickles me pink. So what do you say?"

…..

That evening, Jesse and Clara sat across from each other on the back patio of El Cantina, Clara's favorite authentic mexican restaurant. With a margarita in hand, Clara lifted it up to Jesse.

"To our friends, may they be as happy as they deserve. Which is a lot."

"I'll drink to that!" Jesse raised his beer and clanked it against her glass before taking a sip. "So I take it you don't hate Jack anymore?"

"I never hated him!" Clara said defensively. "I just wasn't very happy with him. Come on now, he got my best friend pregnant from a one night stand!"

"He pined after her for months and now they're living together. I'd hardly call it a one not stand."

"What would you call it then?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "A romance done out of order?"

Clara's laugh nearly sent her drink out her nose. "Good one, Jess."

"I try," he grinned. "Thanks for taking the day off to spend time with me. I had a blast."

"Yeah, I did too. It's great you came out with Jack. You're boss didn't mind?"

Jesse shook his head. "I've worked a ton of extra hours and will do it again when I get back."

"Do you like being a paramedic?"

"Most of the time. I've been taking some classes to move up a bit in the medical world."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'd like to be an ER nurse. Just have some classes to finish up this fall and then who knows."

"Jess, that's huge! Congrats!"

"Thanks! I figure, one day I will hopefully have a family. I'd like to be able to support them."

She nodded, her mind flicking for a second to the idea of the two of them being a family. Quickly, she pushed it away.

"What about you? You like your job."

"Goodness! I love it. See, when I was a kid I used to tell my mom and dad all the ways I thought they should decorate our home. I used to drive them crazy. Now I get paid to do that to other people!"

"Sounds like you've found your calling," they laughed. "What do your parents do?"

"My mom is a chef and my dad works for a developing firm in California. You?"

"My mom works in real estate and my dad is a pastor."

"A pastor really? Wow."

"Wow what?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. For some reason I never figured you for a pastor's kid."

"Well technically, I'm not." Clara looked confused. Jesse stared at the bowl of chips and salsa on the table before answering. "My birth dad died when I was just a kid. Car accident. My mom met Frank years later. He's a good guy. One day he came to pick my mom up for a date. They were going out to a movie. They'd been seeing each other a bit but this one I remember."

"Why's that?"

Jesse smiled. "Because that was the time Frank asked me to go too. We went to see the movie Lilo and Stitch. He got me popcorn and a blue icy. Not long after that he proposed to my mom. After asking me first of course."

"Well of course!" Clara giggled. "I'm glad you got a second chance at having a father."

"Me too." Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Jesse took a sip of his drink then asked, "So, you think Beth and Jack are ready to be parents?"

She laughed. "Yes! But are they ready to live together?"

"Very good question," they laughed.

….

Faith returned from work that evening with a takeout bag of Thai food. After a grueling shift at the hospital, she'd texted Mike to see if he was up for a night in instead of out. His only request, that they be together. It made her shiver with anticipation. She was really beginning to understand how even someone as level headed as Beth could get swept away in love.

As she opened the door, she saw Mike sitting there on the couch going over something on his laptop.

"Honey, I'm home!" Faith teased with a giggle at her cheesiness.

"Hey!" Mike looked up with a cheerful grin. "How was the rest of your shift?"

"Stressful at times, but good. I love the nurses on my floor. We're a good team. I'm sure you understand how that is, given your line of work."

"I do yeah." Mike closed his laptop and walked over to the kitchen table where Faith was now laying out the food. "I definitely get that."

"I figured you might," she smiled over at him. Then surprising him, she leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. "How was your day?"

"Very… informative."

"Informative?" She giggled. "What does that mean?"

"Jack took me to his new precinct and I met his new chief."

"That's cool! You think Jack will be happy there? This is a huge change for him."

"I think so, yeah. There's something else though. Chief Avery offered me a job working alongside Jack."

"Here? In Phoenix?" Mike nodded. "Wow! I mean… were you looking to move?"

"I didn't seek it out, no. Though I have to say the idea did cross my mind a few times recently."

"I see." She rearranged the paper boxes as she thought over his words. "Any particular reason you thought of it?"

He shrugged. "I like working with Jack. I trust him with my life. It's a good quality in a partner."

"I'm sure." Faith had been hoping he'd give some clue as to how he felt about her in his response. Maybe he wasn't there yet with his feelings. She knew he was shy, it was part of what endeared her to him so much.

"There's something else too," he continued, stepping even closer to her. She smelled like a floral summer breeze.

"Oh?"

"I… well, you see I've been thinking it would be great to see where this thing between us went. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to, you know, see you more and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up at her as he answered. Just stared down at the to go containers on the table. "I care about you Faith. A lot."

"I… care about you a lot too, Mike."

"So what do you think? Should I stay?"

…..

At the new house, Jack, Tom and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table each having seconds of the delicious meal Elizabeth had prepared that evening.

"I sure hope you have a good workout routine son," Tom said. "Cause this woman can cook!"

"Tell me about it!" Jack took Elizabeth's hand. "I'm a lucky man."

"So tell me, Beth, what made you decide to be a teacher?"

"A had a teacher in middle school that made a huge impact on me. She was also my junior volleyball coach. I guess knowing the difference she made in my life made me want to be a positive example for others."

Tom seemed pleased by the response. "My Charlotte was a teacher."

"Jack's told me so much about her. She was quite a woman."

"That she was."

During dessert, Jack received a call from work. Bill wanted to check with him about a role he had in mind for Jack and Mike. As he excused himself to take the call, Tom helped Elizabeth clear the dishes.

They stood side by side in the kitchen washing the dishes in silence.

"Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth started.

"Tom. Call me Tom, Beth. Or Dad, whichever."

She smiled. "Okay. I feel like I should apologize to you. For all that happened. I want to assure you that I do love your son, very much."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes as easily as I can in his. You don't need to apologize, sweetie. You have my love and support okay?"

"Thank you."

Tom gave her a fatherly kiss on the head.

"Bill wants me to move out here. I'm thinking about it."

"Jack would love that. If you do, we should do dinners like this often."

"I'd like that Beth."

A little while later Tom headed back to Bills. Elizabeth stood in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the dessert dishes while Jack sat on the floor in their living room putting together a bookshelf that they'd picked up that afternoon.

Her phone buzzed on the counter so she dried her hands and went to see who it was. With a smile she went to sit on the couch near Jack.

"Looks like Mike decided to take the job." She turned the phone so he could see Faith's very excited text message regarding Mike moving to Arizona.

Jack smiled. "I figured he would. He said he wanted to run it passed Faith first was all."

"They seem like a good match."

"Yeah," Jack stood from his perch on the floor to kiss Elizabeth. "Just like us."

Jack leaned up against the couch, resting his head against the seat. As If it were the most natural thing in the world, Elizabeth dropped her hand and began gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm," Jack groaned peacefully. "I like this."

"What?"

"This. Us. Feels right."

"Yes, it does." She kissed his head. "You okay with the guys heading back east tomorrow?"

"I think so. I mean, I'll miss them. At least it sounds like Mike will be back."

"That's true. I just know you and Jesse are really close."

"We are, and we will be still. I know it."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Your ready for our appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait to hear our little ones heartbeat for the first time. Then tomorrow night we have our date night. That will be fun too." Jack nodded. "What did Bill want?"

"Oh, just to talk about my role at the station. There's a chance of me being a K-9 officer. What do you think?"

"Cool!" She answered, but really had no idea what that meant.

"Awesome. I'll let him know it's a go."

Jack closed his eyes and relaxed as Beth continued to run her fingers through his hair. When she stopped, Jack turned around and found her fast asleep.

"Alright, beautiful." He stood and scooped her up in his arms. "Time for you to go to bed."

Beth didn't even twitch a muscle as Jack carried her down the hall and into the master bedroom. Before he left, Jack covered her with a light blanket and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Beth. Thank you for giving me this chance."

He rose from the bed, turning on the ceiling fan on his way out.

"Jack?" Beth called out in a groggy voice. "Jack?"

"I'm right here, babe." He hurried back in to be at her side. "Are you feeling okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Stay with me."

"Beth I…"

"Please, just hold me."

He couldn't say no. He slid under the blanket beside her, holding in his strong, yet tender embrace.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

In the morning, everyone gathered at Jack and Beth's house for breakfast before Tom, Jesse, and Mike all flew back to Newark. Beth could see how hard it was on Faith for Mike to be heading home. True, he was returning at some point soon, but they were becoming pretty attached to each other. Said big goodbye again wouldn't be easy. Beth couldn't help but feel immensely grateful that Jack wasn't going with them.

Jack walked up behind her, wrapping her gently in his arms. "What's on your mind, Beth?"

She gestured with a nod towards their friends. "I feel bad for Faith but at the same time, I'm so grateful you're not leaving me again."

"I know what you mean." He kissed her cheek and temple.

Across the room, Faith had a death grip on Mike's hand and arm. "Mike? Tell me again, how long might it be before you move here?"

"Three weeks, maybe a month. It will be over before you know it," he reassured her.

"And you'll call me right?"

"Yes, every day."

She nodded and let go of his hand to hug him tight. "I'll miss you."

He smiled, lightly tracing her jaw with his fingertip. "Not as much as I'll miss you, Faith." His lips found hers in a sweet, lingering kiss before he forced himself to leave the house.

Outside Jesse and Clara were making plans to visit each other in a few months. They were moving much slower than their friends were but both were happy with that. Neither one was in a rush.

"Good luck with your nursing goal. I'm proud of you," she told him, giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks. I'll give you a call soon." He kissed her cheek and joined Mike in Jack's vehicle.

Inside the house, Tom gave Jack a long hug. "I'm proud of you, son and I know your mom would be too."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a whole lot to me."

Tom opened his arms for Beth. "You take care of yourself and my grandbaby, you hear?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I will. We will send you a sonogram video this afternoon, alright?"

"You better! I love you three." He winked. Tom walked out the door and Jack gave Beth a kiss.

"I'll be back in an hour. Then we can go to our appointment."

"Sounds good. Drive safe."

Jack shot her a wink and headed out the door.

"Wait, Jack!"

"Yeah Beth?"

She didn't need anything. Just wanted another kiss. Now she felt silly.

Jack came back to stand in front of her. "What's up babe?"

"Um, just curious. What do you think we're having? Boy or girl?"

Jack laughed slightly. "I don't know. As long as our little one is healthy, I'll be happy. You?"

"I agree." She kissed him, deep and loving.

"Wow," Jack whispered. "I need to get them to the airport; but I'll be thinking about that kiss till I get back."

As Jack jogged over to the car, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Beth, you never know. Maybe we'll get one of each!"

"Ha! No." She shook her head. "Not happening."


	18. Chapter 18

"Holy crap!"

"I know…" Jack held Beth's hand as they sat in stop and go traffic on the Arizona highway, on their way home from the doctors appointment.

"No… like, oh my, holy crap!"

"Yup…" Jack bit his lip, trying to hold his emotions in. He had a lot of them right now. By Beth's reaction, so did she. "You okay?"

Elizabeth sat silent in the passenger seat staring at the ultrasound photo in her hand.

"Beth? You alright? You haven't said much since we left the doctors office." She looked at him, then back down to the picture. "Beth, please tell me what you're thinking."

Carefully, Beth placed the picture on the dashboard then cleared her throat.

"Well, Jack… I'm thinking about ... thinking... Oh gosh, I'm gonna be sick!" She held her stomach and covered her mouth.

"Like right now? In my car?"

"Yes now! In your car! Pull over!"

"Okay, okay! Pulling over."

Before the car was even stopped, Elizabeth opened the door and flew out. Jack grabbed a water bottle from the back seat and ran around to her, rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach on the side of the road. He stayed with her, holding her until she stood upright again.

"Here." He handed her the water and kissed her temple. "You okay?"

"Are you kidding me? Am I okay? No I'm not okay!"

"Okay," he laughed just a bit. "Maybe that was a stupid question."

"Were you in that exam room Jack?" Her eyes welling up with tears. "Did you hear what the doctor said?"

"Yeah, I did Beth. I know it's scary but…"

"Twins, Jack? Seriously! Twins?"

"Why do you keep saying that like its my fault? I'm not the one with a twin brother you know?" Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. Yes she was stressed but she just looked so cute standing there, hand on her hips glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"I know, but you… you put it out there in the universe with your silly comment and now it's happening!"

"What? I put it out in the universe? You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"No… not really." She sighed.

Another car slowed down and pulled up behind them. "You two alright?" the drive asked.

"Yes, sir. We're fine." Jack waved him off.

"Are ya sure?" The man was about to get out of his car. "Ma'am is this man bothering you?"

"I'm fine," Beth sighed. "Just a pregnant woman who just found out she's having twins."

The man laughed. "Congratulations! What a blessing! Well I'll leave you be then. Good luck!"

"Thanks. We're gonna need it," Beth groaned, laying her head against Jack's chest.

Jack just laughed. "It's going to be okay, babe. I promise."

"Do you even know what twins mean? It means two. TWO! That's twice the diapers and twice the spit up and twice the crying. TWO!"

"Wait that's what it means?" Jack teased. "Wow, you know math was never my best subject."

Elizabeth shook her head at him, but instead of staying frustrated, she just laughed as the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Jack hugged her close. "Can I please take my family home now? It's not safe on the side highway."

"Home sounds good, but can we get ice cream first?"

"Ice cream for lunch, then home. Got it."

As they drove by a park, Elizabeth spotted an ice cream truck for one of her favorite ice cream places, Sweet Republic. Jack parked the car and grabbed a blanket out of the back.

"What do you say we grab our ice cream and go have a seat somewhere in the grass?"

"Great idea," Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to Jack. She placed her hands on his side and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry about my melt down. I love you, and I love our babies."

"I know that." He kissed her. "And you're allowed to freak out. This is a lot, but just know that I will be with you every step of the way. You, me and these babies, we're a family."

"There's no one I'd rather do this with."

With a cone of double chocolate brownie ice cream and another of strawberry white chocolate chunk, they walked hand in hand down a paved path of the park. They found a spot near a play area full of kids. There were climbing structures, swings, slides and a water pad. Jack laid out the blanket and helped Elizabeth to sit down before sitting beside her.

This was a good idea, Jack thought. They were surrounded by young families enjoying the summer's day. He watched a mom walk with her toddler son in front of her, through the gentle water sprays of the water pad. The little boy giggled with great delight as the water hit his body.

"That's going to be you, Beth."

She looked up to where he was pointing. "How do I do that with two?"

Looking around, Jack saw a father carrying his daughter through another set of sprays. "Well, I'll be like this guy over here."

She smiled. "I can see that. You're going to be a great father."

"I hope so. "

When their ice cream was finished they gathered their things and headed back to the car.

"Jack about date night tonight…"

"Yeah, I have some ideas for it but is there anything you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just cancel."

"Why's that?"

"We're about to have two babies. Financially we need to be wise with our money."

Jack stopped and stood in front of Elizabeth, taking both her hands in his. "Sweetie, I understand you're worried, but remember what we said? We'd do some dating, so when I do propose, you can say yes without a shadow of a doubt about my intentions."

"I know but…"

"No buts. I'll make you a deal. We do date night tonight, but we do it at the house. I'll cook you dinner. Maybe we can go for a swim afterwards or curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

"That does sound nice," she smiled softly.

"And you know what the best part is?" She shook her head. "It's just me and you."

Later that afternoon while Elizabeth took a much needed nap, Jack ran around the house quietly, trying to get as much unpacked and in place as possible. The goal was for Elizabeth to be able to relax when he went back to work and not have to worry about tripping over boxes or lifting anything too heavy.

Also while she was asleep, Jack prepped for their date night in. He ran down to the store and grabbed steaks, potato salad and green beans. For drinks, he grabbed Izzy Soda, Elizabeth's favorite as well as a cheesecake for dessert.

While driving home, Jack couldn't stop thinking about the ultrasound. Twins. Inside he was a mixture of pure elation, and panic. One thing he knew for sure, he was very ready to be Beth's husband. On that thought, Jack decided that tonight's date night in, needed to be perfect.

….

Elizabeth stretched in bed just after 5. Apparently she was sleepier than she'd realized.

With date night in beginning soon, Elizabeth changed out of her shorts and tee shirt and into a flowing sundress. She purposely picked the dress she got in Hawaii, knowing her days of wearing it were dwindling and that Jack loved it.

After putting the final touches to her hair and makeup, she left her room and headed down the hall. The house was so quiet, she wondered if Jack was even there. Then she heard his singing out on the patio.

"Why hello there, sleepy head." Jack blew out the match from the candles he'd just lit on the table outside and walked towards her. He had on khaki shorts and a navy dress button down with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi. Don't you look handsome."

"Maybe, but you're absolutely gorgeous." His lips trailed from her forehead to her lips, sending her into a state of complete bliss.

"Grapefruit soda?" Jack offered it to her in a wine glass.

"Why thank you."

Jack took care of everything, letting Elizabeth sit back on the patio and relax.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Physically, I'm good."

"And emotionally?"

"Scared, but excited. I've always wanted to be a mother. To have a good man to share my life with. Looks like I will get both my dreams to come true."

"You will, I promise."

When the food was ready Jack served them and said the blessing.

"So what'd you think of the steaks?"

"Very nice."

"Does that mean you concede that charcoal is better than gas?" This was a debate they had been having for days.

"I didn't say that!" She laughed. "Just that dinner tastes wonderful. Now, let's not ruin this date night by me having to prove you wrong."

"Such sass!" Jack grinned.

"You betcha!"

After they'd finished eating, Jack stood from his seat.

"Come with me." Elizabeth took Jack's hand and let herself be led out to near the poolside. "Okay, stand right here."

Leaving her side Jack ran back to the house. With the push of a couple buttons on his tablet, which was sitting on one of the patio chairs, music began to play and christmas lights, which Elizabeth didn't remember being there, were now lit around the patio porch, creating a very romantic atmosphere.

"Care to dance?" Jack grinned at her. Not waiting for an answer, he took her in his arms and swatted her gently as "The way you look tonight," played in the background.

"Jack, this is beautiful. When did you do all this?"

"While you took your nap. I need to tell you though, I'm surprised I didn't wake you up. I tried to be quiet but it was tough."

"I love you, Jack Thornton. Am I correct that even the house is less unkempt now?" Jack nodded. "Thank you for this."

"You are very welcome." Gazing down at the beautiful woman in his arms, Jack felt himself getting carried away in the moment and kissed her.

What started out as a light kiss, was growing by leaps and bounds with each passing moment. In his back pocket, her engagement ring sat like a hot coal. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that he belonged with this woman. He, Beth and their twins would be together forever. He just needed to finalize it.

Beth broke apart from their intense connection, but staying in his arms. "Goodness, you're good at that."

"So are you," Jack smiled. "While I have you here in my arms, I want to talk to you about something."

"Something good?"

"Something very good, actually."

The doorbell rang just as they settled into another kiss. Talk about bad timing. They ignored it but it rang again. "I guess I should get that." He kissed her lips long and soft as the doorbell rang once again with a vengeance. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Elizabeth laughed as he scurried off. She walked over to sit on the edge of the pool, slipping in legs into the cool clear water. Looking down at her belly she smiled. "How are you doing tonight babies? Mommy and Daddy love you and are looking forward to meeting you."

Jack opened the door to a tall, skinny woman with long dark hair who looked very perturbed.

"Took you long enough." She stood there, foot tapping with her hand on her hip. Not all that different than Elizabeth when she was being playfully annoyed. Though nothing about this woman seemed playful.

"Sorry, I was out back. How can I help you?"

"Are you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good." With ninja quick reflexes the unknown woman kneed Jack. Doubling over, he grabbed the door frame for support.

"What the heck?" Jack groaned.

"Now, where's my sister?"

Jack lowered himself to the floor. "Hiding from you, I'd suspect," he muttered.

"Beth?" The woman yelled into the house. "Beth sweetie, are you here?"

The sound of quick footsteps could be heard heading towards the front door. Beth entered the entryway and gasped.

"Jack! Viola? What in the world?" She hurried to Jack's side. "Babe, are you alright?"

"Been better." He groaned. "So, you're Viola? That explains it. Why is your family always trying to kill me?" he chuckled lightly to Beth as she helped him up.

"I know… the Thatchers have always been a protective tribe. Especially her and Charles. They've always been a little too much alike."

"I resent that!" Viola protested.

"Regardless," Jack continued. "Our babies need a father. Maybe tell any other family members that I haven't met yet to call off the hunt."

'I'm sorry, but did you just say "babies"? As in…"

"Twins." Elizabeth said. "Yes."

"Oh my god!" Viola shrieked. "Alright, I need to speak to my sister. Alone!"

"No, you can talk to both of us," Beth demanded.

"It's alright Beth," Jack said with another groan. "I think I'm gonna go... um ice myself here. You two talk. If you need me, I'm here." He kissed her cheek and headed off to the kitchen, cursing under his breath.

"Come on," Viola tugged on Beth's arm. "Lets go."

"Go where? We can talk here."

"In Jack's home?"

"Our home, Vi. We bought this together."

"Beth, what's going on? This isn't you!"

"Have you talked to anyone in our family? I'm fine! I made an impulsive decision and now my life has changed, but it's ok!"

"It's ruined!"

"No! Viola, I'm not a 16 year old girl with no car or job or support. I am an adult, with a good job, a home, and Jack. Who loves me."

"But do you love him?"

"Completely."

Viola grabbed Beth's hand to examine it then dropped it. "You say he loves you. So where's the ring? The commitment? You're having his babies and still he doesn't propose? What kind of man is he?"

"He would have proposed weeks ago but I asked him not to."

"Okay, now I'm even more confused."

"I needed time! Time to be sure that this was what he and I both wanted. That it wasn't just some island dream and that Jack wasn't just proposing because he felt he needed to do the "right" thing."

"Alright, I guess I can respect that. So are you ready now?"

….

Jack was outside cleaning up from their dinner. The ring was safely back in its box in his dresser drawer. Now wasn't the time.

"Hey," Elizabeth spoke softly as she came back outside. "She's gone."

"Where is she staying?"

"She made arrangements at a hotel. I told her to come back tomorrow if she can be supportive."

"Think that's possible?" he teased.

"You managed to win over Charlie and my mother. Anything is possible." After a few kisses she touched his arm and asked, "Are you okay? I mean, where she kneed you?" She blushed at her own question.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Elizabeth giggled. "Glad to hear that. So I shouldn't worry about our future children?"

"Future children, as in the twins? Or ones not yet created?"

"The latter option."

"Interesting. How many kids do you want?"

She shrugged, "I don't know exactly. I guess I just always pictured myself with a handful of children."

"Babe, we're having twins. Trust me, they will be a handful," he teased.

She playfully swatted at his arm. "You know what I meant."

"I do, yeah." He laughed. "So by a handful, what are we talking about? Five?"

"Not necessarily but more than two. What do you think?"

"I'm up for that," he smiled then kissed her lips. "Wait, does this mean… hold on a sec. Wait here." Jack hurried off back into the house, flicking back on the twinkle lights as he went.

Beth laughed, "Oh babies, I love your daddy, but sometimes he can be so strange."

Jack stepped back onto the patio with a beaming smile. He pushed play on the tablet and soon their backyard was filled with romantic music again.

"Take two," he grinned. "May I have this dance, Miss Thatcher?"

Beth giggled as Jack playfully bowed and held out his hand. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Thornton."

As the Kina Grannis version of "Can't Help Falling In Love" played, Elizabeth let herself melt into Jack's embrace. His heart beat against her chest, like a soft rhythmic drum. Taking a deep breath, she took in his handsome scent. It was clean, crisp. Like a cool ocean breeze.

"I love you, Jack."

"That's good."

She leaned back to look up at him. "Huh?" Next thing he did made her gasp and cry. Not that she hadn't known it was coming eventually. Just not now.

"Jack…"

Down on one knee, holding her hands he began, "Elizabeth Thatcher, from the very first day we met, I've been mesmerized by you. Your beautiful spirit, your generosity, and love captured my heart. Even though our relationship has gone in directions we never expected, I believe in my soul that we are meant to share our lives together. Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

With a teary eyed laugh Beth cried out, "Yes Jack! I would love nothing more."

Jack threw his head back in relief, "Thank you!"

"Was that to me or God?"

"Both I guess. You for saying yes and Him for bringing you to me in the first place. I promise you Beth, I will be the best husband and father I can be for you and our babies."

"I know you will, and I will do everything I can to be the wife and mother you three deserve."

They danced together a while longer before heading in for bed.

Jack walked her to her room. As he headed to his own room, he felt Beth tug him back towards her.

"What's up?"

"We're engaged now, won't you stay?"

"You sure?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Truth be told, I hate sleeping down the hall from you. So if you're sure, I won't have to think twice."

"I don't want to go back on the promises we made when you came back to me. I can't wait to be with you again, but after we're married."

Jack kissed her lips softly. "I'm okay with that. For now, let's just curl up and sleep. I want to feel you next to me, in my arms."

So that's what they did. Full of peace and contentment.

….

The Next morning, Elizabeth drove to her sister's hotel. Viola had called that morning asking if they could get together to talk.

"Beth! Over here." Viola was sitting at a table by the window in the lobby. "Are you hungry? The food here is quite good."

She looked over as she took her seat. "Maybe some tea in a bit. Jack made pancakes this morning before he left for work."

"He's a cop right?"

"Yeah, a very good one from what his friends tell me. He's too modest of course to say it himself."

"Look, I'm sorry. I talked to mom and dad last night. They told me I should ease up on Jack."

"You should. He's wonderful. In fact…" Beth held up her left hand. "He's my fiance."

"Oh my goodness! He proposed last night? Why? Just cause I showed up?"

"No!" She huffed. "For your information he was planning on proposing last night before you showed up and assaulted him."

"You're my little sister! How was I supposed to react when I found out that my "waiting until marriage" sister is pregnant by some random guy on a vacation!"

"Wow, it sounds really bad when you say it like that."

"What did I say that was inaccurate?"

"Um, well... You know what? Doesn't matter!" She sighed. "Speaking of odd relationships, how are things with you and Lionel?"

"Nice Beth…" She rolled her eyes. "We're fine. Not expecting." There was a bite to her comment.

"Good for you," Beth retorted with her own little snap.

Viola watched her sister from across the table. She looked sad, but not about her situation. This had sister drama written all over it. Viola needed to make this right.

"I'm sorry, really."

"I know. Me too. Could we start over?"

"Please. So twins?"

Beth smiled, "Yes. I know we did this all wrong, but I love them so much already. Please sis, tell me they'll be loved by their aunty Vi?"

"I love you, Beth. Truly. And yes, their aunt Vi loves them. I'm already thinking of gift ideas from London."

"And Jack?"

"I'll work on that. I promise." Viola reached across the table taking her sister's hand. "I do love you, Beth; and if you're happy and well, I'm happy."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and I suppose I should say sorry that I beat up your soon to be hubby." Both sisters burst out laughing. "So Charles gave him the same greeting?"

"It was a brawl. Hilarious, almost. Okay, I'm hungry now. Let's get breakfast and I'll tell you all about it.."

Halfway through her biscuit and gravy, Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her purse.

"It's mom." She looked up at Viola. "Oh gosh… they're coming here. Their flight gets in tomorrow at 3."

"Oh boy…"

"Yeah. I called last night to tell them about the twins and the engagement. Mom says we have some planning to do."

Viola shifted uneasy in her seat. Things between her and their parents had been rough at best since she went to London.

"You can't avoid them, Vi. You should see them."

"They hate my life choices."

"Vi!" Elizabeth laughed. "Your talking to your pregnant out of wedlock sister. Suck it up!"

"Boy, pregnancy has certainly made you spunky."

Elizabeth bashfully shrugged. "I should text Jack. Give him a heads up."

….

"Oh geez." Jack laughed as he read his fiancee text. He kept one hand free to wrestle his new partner.

"At ease!" He said sternly to the 36 pound belgian malinois dog. She sat, and watched her handler with her piercing blue eyes. Waiting for her next assignment.

"Thornton!" Office Tanner called out as he approached.

Jack stood for the superior police officer, the one in charge of the new K-9 program at the station.

"How are you feeling?" He gestured to Jack and the pooch. "Feeling good about the arrangement?"

"Yes sir, she's a very smart animal. I believe we'll make a good team."

"Glad to hear it. She passed her assessment today with flying colors, therefore she is now all yours."

"Wait, now?"

"Yup. You're the top of the program here, Thornton. Take her home with you tonight." With that the officer walked over to talk to the next pair.

Jack walked the two blocks from the K9 training center to the precinct. His new partner at his side.

He said hello at the front desk and then headed back to talk to chief Avery.

"Morning, sir."

"Jack! How's it going." Bill chuckled at Jack's furry friend. "This must be our new sister in arms."

"Yup!" Jack said proudly. "Blaze, say hi." She barked.

"Nice. I heard from your trainer a minute ago. You two were the stars of the class. I imagine we can expect the same from Hickam when he gets here in the next week or so?"

"You can, yes." Jack bent down to scratch the dog's ears. At that level, he noticed a beautiful sunset picture in a frame on the chief's bookcase. "I like that picture sir. Was that taken in Hawaii?"

Bill craned his neck to see the photo Jack was referring to. "Never been to Hawaii, actually. Don't think I'd like the long flight. That photo was actually taken at the golf club I live near. Same one the tournaments at."

"Wow, looks like an island paradise."

"Tell me about it. That's why I love it there," Bill laughed. "I've got a few assignments for you two today. Ready to begin?"

"Yes sir, we're ready."


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth spent a few hours in her classroom after her breakfast with Viola. The rest of their time together went well and she was even able to convince her sister to stick around to see their parents. Viola decided that if she was going to do that, she needed to check herself into a spa for the next 24 hours. Elizabeth recommended one and before they'd even finished their meal, Viola had made a reservation.

In the classroom, Elizabeth had a daunting task to deal with. At the end of the previous year she'd taken down most of her classroom decorations, since she wasn't sure whether she was being moved to a new room or not. Now that she was redecorating last year's room, she really wished she'd left more up.

The good news was this gave her the chance to envision something completely new and exciting. As she scrolled through Pinterest and pondered different ideas, her mind kept returning to her happy place. The ocean. Being that they were in Arizona, many of her student's exposure to bodies of water was the community pools or the ones some had in their backyards. Though some had traveled, of course, it just wasn't a part of their daily lives.

At the moment, she was sitting at one of the tables in her classroom cutting the paint sample strips you could get at hardware stores, turning them to look like rainbow clown fish. It was actually Clara's idea as a way of upcycling all her old samples.

During a break from crafting, Elizabeth went outside to the empty playground. With her cell and a smoothie she had made at home, she read a couple chapters of her book and relaxed. She missed Jack, though. She couldn't wait to get home and curl up in his arms. Her favorite place to be.

After some time had passed she still wasn't feeling ready to hit the grind again. Instead she went through her emails. Most were work related. There was one from Fiona, sending her a list of baby items she and Lucas wanted to get for them.

"I need to remember to ask her if she and Lucas are really a thing now," she mumbled to herself.

The next email was from her mother. As she read through it, she realized this wasn't a standard mom email. This was a long email with links to google documents and a calendar and to-do lists regarding the wedding and twins. It was overwhelming at best.

Grace had ideas for everything. There was a list of possible wedding venues, and caterers. From the suggested guest list, Grace was gearing up to make this the event of the year.

"Oh, this is too much. Way too much." She scrolled down more. "Next year?" she gasped. "I don't want to wait till next year!"

She closed the email app and sent a text to Jack.

"_I need to talk to you. When are you thinking you'll be home tonight?"_

As she walked back to her classroom she received his reply.

"_I'll come home as soon as I can. Maybe in an hour or two?"_

"_Perfect!" _

Instead of getting back to work, Elizabeth decided it was time for a nice, long nap. She packed up her things and headed home.

…..

Jack pulled his new police SUV with the K-9 identifier on the side, into their driveway just under two hours after he received Elizabeth's text.

"Ready to meet Beth, Blaze?" The pup wagged its tail. "You'll love her. Go easy on her though, okay? We're expecting twins."

"Woof!"

"I know right? Crazy!" he laughed. "Alright, let's go."

The house was still and quiet as they entered. He'd placed the bags of dog supplies he'd just purchased in the garage before going inside.

"Shhh," Jack said to the dog. "Beth might be sleeping."

Blaze followed Jack down the hall to his bedroom. Jack disarmed his gun and placed it securely in the safe in his closet. While he changed into more relaxed clothing, Blaze went off to explore.

Blaze wandered down the hall, around the living room and kitchen. It didn't take long for her to nose her way into Beth's bedroom. It was dark and cool, just what she was looking for.

Beth laid in her bed, completely unaware of her new little roommate or the fact that the dog was now laying beside her on the bed.

Blaze probably could have stayed there undetected until…

"Ahhh!"

Jack heard Elizabeth cry out. He rushed into her room. When he got there, she was standing beside the bed, breathing hard while having what looked like a staring contest with the pooch.

"Are you alright?"

"Jack, what is this?"

"This?" he pointed to the dog. "This is Blaze, my partner. You know about her."

"I know but why is she here?"

Jack looked confused. "She's my K-9 officer, she lives with me. Well, us."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"No? Crap. I'm sorry. I figured you knew."

"How would I have known that? It's not like I've ever lived with a police officer before or have any idea how any of this works." Tears erupted. "I'm just so in over my head and now there's this dog and a wedding and apparently my mother thinks we need to wait a year or something and I don't want to do that. I just don't!"

As she fell into an uncontrollable sob, Jack pulled her tight into his embrace and whispered softly in her ear. "It's okay, baby. Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I should have communicated better."

"No, Jack. It's not you." She mumbled into his chest, then pulled back. "I mean, yes, more details would have been nice but I think what I'm feeling is wedding stress."

"Wedding stress? But we've only been engaged a day."

"I'm not stressed about us. It's the idea of a big fancy wedding."

"Are we planning on having a big fancy wedding? Last night it sounded like you and I both wanted something small and intimate."

"We did. I mean, we do. It's my mom. Come sit and look at this email she sent me."

Jack looked through the email. Even he was feeling overwhelmed.

"Wow, okay. This is a lot."

"Exactly!" She sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to do or even what I want. I do feel like according to this, the decision is already made."

"No, babe. Our wedding is just that. Ours. Tell you what, let's change into our suits and go for a swim."

"Now?" She giggled, wiping her tears.

"Yes, now."

With a shake of her head, she hurried off to change. Jack did the same and then took Blaze out to the back yard. First he took her over to one patch of yard and began training her to do her business there, instead of all over the yard.

"Good job, partner. Now here's the deal, don't hop over or dig under the fence and the backyard is yours."

Jack grabbed some of the toys from the garage that Blaze had used at the training center and tossed them and a bone to the dog. Blaze rolled around on the grassy patch with her rope toy as if she was in heaven.

"Well she looks happy," Elizabeth said with a smile as she stepped out into the yard. "Blaze, come here, girl."

Jack watched Blaze bounce over to her. He loved watching Elizabeth love on the pup.

"So you are a dog person?" He teased. "For a moment there I was getting worried."

"I'm a dog person! I just wasn't expecting a wake up call, sleeping beauty style, by a dog." They laughed. "I had dogs growing up. Chester and Rita."

"Those are dog names?"

"Yes! They were pomeranians."

"Okay, those aren't dogs. Those are toys."

"Jack Thornton!" She laughed. "They were to dogs. Chester hiked with us and Rita was a beast at tug of war."

"Alright," Jack tossed his hands up and laughed. "I concede. Are you ready for our swim?"

"Yes." She kissed the dog's head and took the hand Jack offered her. He led her down the steps into the water, then lifted her up in his arms, holding her close. With her legs wrapped around his waist, they floated about in the cool clean water.

"How's this?"

"Perfect." She kissed his lips. "I'm sorry. For the outburst I mean."

"It's okay, babe. You've been through a lot in the past few months. Your emotions are probably feeling unbalanced and now with the twins… it's a lot. I'm sorry that I just assumed you knew all the details about my job. That was unfair of me. Now that you know, are you okay?"

"A dog, two kids, sure," she laughed. "Boy, we're really jumping into this life together thing."

"Speaking of that. This whole wedding thing… what is it that you want?"

They floated around together while she thought about it.

"Honestly, I just want you. Maybe near the water. We've had so many great moments near the ocean."

"We have," he grinned. The feel of her body pressed against him was almost intoxicating. He could feel her little bump, it was slight still, but it was there. "I love you, Beth."

"I love you too."

Jack leaned back against the side of the pool for balance.

"I want you to have the wedding you want."

"You, me and our families and a few friends. That's what I want."

His lips found her neck, giving her goosebumps. "And I'll plan the honeymoon."

His lips roaming her body melted her against him. She needed this man like she needed her next breath. He was her forever.

Just as they were getting close to losing all control, a large splash hit them in the face. Blaze had just jumped in the water, almost cannonball style.

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled away from Jack and dove under the water, cooling off a bit. There was nothing and no one like Jack Thornton. As far as she was concerned, becoming husband and wife couldn't come soon enough.

When she resurfaced, Jack couldn't help but rush over and pull her against his body again. Instead of kissing her, which he so wanted to do, he spoke.

"I have an idea. I can't wait to be your husband. Seriously, I think it will physically kill me if we wait too long."

"I see," she laughed. She began kissing his neck and his grip on her tightened.

"Oh man," he groaned.

"So, your idea?" she said, pulling back slightly.

"You think I can remember anything when you do that?"

"Was it about us getting married?"

He kissed her lips. "Yes. So here's what I'm thinking…"

….

The next day, Jack took off work a little early to go with Elizabeth to pick her parents up from the airport. They'd asked Viola to join them but she decided to wait and meet them all for dinner after.

Their flight was delayed for almost an hour. While they waited, Jack and Elizabeth sat at an airport cafe sipping lemonade and talking about the twins. Last time they'd discussed names, they were imagining one baby. Not two.

"So we have Charlotte for a girl, but what if we have two girls?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good question. Maybe Jamie? Actually, that one works for a boy or girl."

"It does! Or Layla."

"Nice. What about Quinn?"

"Cameron?"

"Jude."

"Cole."

They both laughed.

"I think we have plenty of options." Elizabeth took another sip of lemonade. "Narrowing it down may be the hard part."

"We'll figure it out. Still think you want to find out the genders?"

"I thought so. Now, I'm not so sure. You?"

"I'm letting you call the shots on that one. Whatever you decide, I'm okay with. Same thing goes for the delivery. I'm here to support you."

"Thanks, babe."

Elizabeth's phone received a text saying that her parent's plane had landed.

As they walked to baggage claim, they passed a few people who worked at the airport. Many of them knew Jack.

"How do you know so many people here?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is one of the places Blaze and I would come to do some training. You wouldn't believe the stuff she's found in people's bags."

"What, like drugs?"

"Sometimes yeah. Though the first time we came was a disaster."

"Uh oh, why?"

"Poor Blaze didn't eat breakfast that morning. She was too excited. Then when we got here, she detected everyone's lunches." Elizabeth laughed. "She got a meatball sub and some chicken nuggets. No surprise, she passed on a woman's salad."

"Oh dear!" She giggled. "Did you get in trouble?"

"A little. Remember that day I told you I bought lunch for people? That was this."

"And here I thought you were just being kind to your co-workers."

"I wish! That might have been cheaper. The food here is ridiculously overpriced."

A crowd of people came in from the concourse gate area.

"There they are!" she yelled, standing on her toes and waving. "Mom! Dad!"

Jack let her have a moment with her parents and then he stepped forward to shake William's hand and kiss Grace's cheek.

"Good to see you both."

"You too, son," William said, clapping his back.

Grace slipped her arm through Elizabeth's. "So, tell me what you have planned so far?"

"We have a few things figured out, not a lot, but we aren't looking for much. Small and simple is the game."

"Simple doesn't mean you need to sacrifice the things you deserve. This is your big day!"

"Maybe so, but all I need is Jack and you, Dad, Julie and Vi and Charles. Oh and our close friends."

"Nonsense. You leave the planning to me and your sisters. It will be unforgettable. Now, I'm assuming the wedding will be after you have the babies, right?"

"Actually it's in 10 days," Jack stated.

Grace looked like she might faint. "You're joking with me, right?" Jack and Elizabeth both shook their heads.

William laughed. "Well, let's get cracking then!"

"I… what? How?" Grace sputtered. "How in the world can you put together a wedding you'll be happy with in 10 days?"

Elizabeth smiled over at Jack. "We'll show you."

….

Faith sat in the nurse's lounge of the hospital. It was well after lunch time but this was the first chance she'd had all day to sit. Her phone was up to her ear and a smile covered her face.

"I miss you," she spoke. "When will you be here?"

"Soon, honey. Less than a week." Mike Hickman said. "I can't wait to see you. Everything's packed. I just have one more shift tonight and then I'm on my way."

"Who's driving with you? You'll be safe right?"

"Perfectly safe. Lucas and Fi are driving out with me and we have a surprise for Jack."

"Do tell!"

"Nope. Secret's staying locked in my brain."

"Oh fine. Then can you at least tell me if Fiona and Lucas are together-together or just friends?"

"Now that I'd tell you if I knew. They're hard to figure out."

"Crazy." She sighed. "Hey, what about Jesse? Isn't he coming for the wedding?"

"He is but he's flying out later. He's got work and classes right now."

"I can't wait to see you. This talking on the phone thing is good but it's nothing like being able to see you and hold your hand." And kiss him. His lips were perfect and the memory of them made hers ache. She was glad he couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

"I feel the same way. In fact, I think we definitely need to go on a date when I get there. Without anyone else."

"You read my mind, Mike. No matter what Fi says or how much she begs, it needs to be just you and me."

"I can't wait."

….

Viola stood next to her car in the parking lot of Mesa Meadows Golf Course and Resort, 30 minutes outside the city.

She could see why her sister liked this area. The warmth especially.

A car horn honked twice. She looked up and waved as Jack pulled into a parking spot.

"Here we go," she sighed in nervousness.

Grace was out of the car as soon as the car had stopped moving.

"Viola, sweetie! Oh dear, it's so good to see you!" She rushed her firstborn and pulled her into an intense hug. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too." Viola wiped away a few tears that had appeared on her cheeks. She didn't expect to be so emotional seeing her parents again. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey there, baby girl. You look good," William said with a smile as he hugged his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "So good to see you."

"Who's ready for some food?" Jack asked with a smile. He and Elizabeth led the way inside the Mesa Meadows restaurant, William, Grace and Viola bringing up the rear. Inside, Jack checked in at the front desk and soon they were all led into a private dining room. It was very elegant with wide plank wood floorboards, lofted ceilings with wooden blade fans, a fireplace and white lantern lights for night time.

"This is fancy." Viola said.

The woman took them past four tables that were set up in the center of the room. Each with a different style and set up. Then she opened up a set a french doors that lead to a nicely set table on a private patio.

"Here you are," the woman said. "The caterer will be here momentarily to begin the tasting. In the meantime, enjoy the area and the pond and fountain here. Please take a moment to examine the table settings inside and tell us which you'd prefer."

"Thank you, Gayl," Jack smiled.

As she exited, Grace turned to her children. "What is all this?"

"A tasting for our wedding," Elizabeth beamed. "This is where we're having it. There's a beautiful pond just down a path there, that's where the ceremony will be and the reception will be in this hall."

"How?" Viola questioned. "Places like this are always booked up. You have to reserve it like a year in advance."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and began to explain. "Beth and I talked about what we wanted for a wedding. As it turns out, this place reminds us a lot of Hawaii. It's like an oasis in this desert state. In fact, my boss has a picture in his office from here. He lives in the residential area just off the golf course. I could have sworn the picture was Hawaii."

"It's certainly beautiful, but how'd you get it reserved for two weeks out?"

"Well, most weddings are booked for weekends. I asked if they rented it out during the week and turns out they do. Our wedding will be on a Wednesday afternoon. Then Thursday I'll whisk this beautiful woman away for a long weekend honeymoon."

Viola noticed her sister blush like mad at Jack's words. It was sweet, but sent a stab of jealousy through her heart. Lineol would never speak so open and lovingly about her, she just knew it.

"What do you need from us?" William asked. "We'd like to help."

"We need to make a ton of calls tonight. Our closest friends already know, and Jack's dad and brother."

"So we're talking about extended family and friends."

"Exactly."

"Can do." William smiled. "Now I don't want to offend, but might you consider allowing me to pay for this wedding. It's something Grace and I had always planned on doing. We'd still like to if you'll let us."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, looking for his thoughts.

"Sir, I can manage this, but if you would like to do so as Beth's father, I won't object. I would like to take care of the honeymoon myself though."

William laughed, "Oh I'll stay far out of that, son. Thank you. You just let me know who to contact and I'll cover what's needed."

"Thank you, Dad." Elizabeth was overwhelmed. Her parents were embracing her life. Did they like her choices? No, but they respected her and Jack for the way they were handling it and for that, she was grateful.

….

After a feast fit for royalty, they all drove back to Phoenix to Jack and Beth's home. The girls went for a swim while William and Jack took Blaze for a walk. After a movie in the living room, Viola headed back to her hotel for the night. William and Grace were staying there.

While her parents finished their nightly tea on the patio with Blaze, Elizabeth walked into Jack's room to help him make the bed up for her parents.

"Jack, you alright?" He looked a little nervous. Just in the short time she'd been in the room, she'd watched him make and remake the bed twice.

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch," he suggested.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. Feels almost disrespectful. Sleeping with you before we're married with your parents in the next room."

Elizabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Jack, you remember our situation right? You know, the twins rapidly growing inside of my belly here. The ones YOU put there. I think at this point, we'll be fine. Besides, it's just sleep. That's all. Nothing else."

"I know. I guess I'm being silly."

"A little, but it's cute, and I love that you're concerned with what's right."

"I feel like I have their trust, even after everything. I don't want to lose it again."

"Understandable." She moved forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you too, Beth soon-to-be Thornton."

She left the room to join her parents on the patio. As soon as she sat down, Blaze was at her side looking for pets.

"Hi there, sweet girl." Blaze soaked up all the love. "Jack's room is almost set, if you're tired."

"I'm getting there," Grace said with a laugh. "I'm not as much of a night owl as I used to be."

"I'm not sure I ever was. Though I suppose I need to get there before the twins get here."

"That you do!" William said. "Goodness, you and your brother refused to sleep at the same time for months. Your mom and I just had to pick one of you and that was our baby to focus on. I had you mostly. Charlie was always hungry, and favored your mom."

"It's true." Grace said, taking Elizabeth's hand. "If you think it would help, I can come when they're born and help."

"I'll talk to Jack, but I think that would be really nice."

Blaze had switched her focus to William. After petting her for a bit, he lifted the not-that-small dog onto his lap. "Nice dog you got here."

"She is indeed. Just remember, she's an officer."

"Of course, but she's off duty. Time to pamper her. Isn't that right you beautiful pup, yes it is!"

The women laughed.

William looked up at Elizabeth. "So, if we're sleeping in Jack's room, where's he sleeping?" There was teasing in his voice.

"Funny you should ask." Beth laughed. "He's debating about sleeping on the couch. He doesn't want to appear too forward by sleeping in my room."

William raised an eyebrow. "Does he think I'll worry you'll get pregnant? Cause I think that ship has sailed, my dear." They all laughed.


End file.
